Resident Evil Naruto: Ship of the dead
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Naruto is a Special Forces captin of the two tactical teams Fox Hound and Viper Venom but his next mission might be his last as he tries to save some people at sea on a ship in the middle of no where
1. The First Mission

**TFK: this will be a more serious fic It is a resident evil crossover**

**The Mission.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto was asleep when he heard his phone ring. Man why did somebody have to call at 4:30 in the morning. He answered it half asleep.

"Yes..."

"Hard night solder?"

"Uh... Yes sir."

"I have a mission for you son. Should you cho..."

"What's the brief sir?"

"The brief is too sensitive over the phone, an Encrypted video Email has been sent to you. Open it, it has what you need to know for now. Also it'll has a link to me." The man hung up

Naruto went to his computer. He lodged on and opened his Email. When he did, it had a 10 digit password, requirement.

"1579208256"

The computer flashed _**'Access Granted' **_

_"Good. You got this far. Now on to the mission. A ship of the cost of California has sent a transmission to the coast guard. The transmission was incomplete but this is what we got __" HELP US THIS IS ... QUEEN KYUUBI WE ..ED H... T..Y ST..TED TOO E.. EVERY O.. A.D MY GOD THERE HERE....."__Now normally we wouldn't get involved but there happens to be a few VIPs on board. One of which happens to be the President's oldest Daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. She is your top priority. The others are, Sakura Haruno, she's the Vice president's only Daughter, Ino Yamanaka only Daughter of the Secretary of Defense. They are a few others. One of which I'm sure you know, Kushina Namikaze... son I know she's your mother but she's not a priority. Save her if you can. And Tenten Hyuuga wife of one of your teammate's Neji Hyuuga. Now your team and the rest of the briefing will be at your launch off location. Go to the airport, you have a ticket waiting for you under the name Naruto Namikaze. It's a First class ticket, I take care of my men. You'll be going to San Francisco. Go to the San Fran Plaza Hotel. You'll have a reservation under Namikaze. Get there ASAP. General Namikaze out."_

The screen went black.

"Man this sucks, what type of mission is it? Did dad have to wake me up this early in the morning?"

Naruto packed up and went to the airport. He pasted the security searches and went to the desk.

" Hi. Ticket for Naruto Namikaze?"

The woman at the desk looked for a ticket under that name and after a few moments of searching she found it.

"Ah yes here it is. Here you go your gate is 817. Enjoy the flight and thank you for choosing Konoha High Skies."(There in the USA) She said with a smile.

Naruto found his gate and board his plane. Man this plane had it all. Two stories of luxury. Drinks of every kind. Hot waitresses, with a small amount of clothes on. Man a Bachelors life rocked. Lay any girl you want. No Commitment, and best of all. NO PMSING chicks. Man that's the life. It took 4 hours to get to San Fan. Man that toke too long. After he got out of the airport he toke a taxi to his next Destination. The San Fan Plaza hotel, I mean come on who named it 'San Fan' Plaza hotel. When Naruto got there He saw the hotel. Man it looked awesome. No wonder it had the title 'plaza'. But Naruto could care less. He need to get his room and get his mission. Naruto walked to the front desk.

"Hi. Reservation for Namikaze."

"One moment please..."

Naruto waited patiently.

"...here it is. Room 713 on the 13th floor. Oh one more thing. Your guest are already there. Here's your keycard. Enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing San Fan Plaza Hotel." She had a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled back. She must be superstitious to say that sort of thing.(For those of you reading I like the number 13 and 713) Naruto toke the elevator to the 13th floor.

_'I wonder who's going to be on my team? Neji most likely. Maybe even Garra? At least Sasuke better be on my team.'_

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a 'ding' signaling that he had made it to the 13th floor. The doors parted and he walked out, and looked for his room. When he found it he used his key card to get in his room. When he walked in he saw his team that he will have for the mission. He looked at his team. First his 2nd in command Sasuke Uchiha one of the best sharp shooters he has ever known. Second, his teams support member Neji Hyuuga, figures he'd be here. With his wife and all on that ship. 3rd the teams tech specialist, Shikamaru Nara, if you need to hack any thing he's your man. Lazy maybe, but if you need him he's right there to help you. 4th is Kiba Inuzuka, he's another support nothing but spray weapons, I suspected he'd be on this mission. Ino's his girlfriend. The 5th member of this team is their medical officer Tayuya no last name. She gave it up after the day her family disowned her. The 6th and final member of this team is Choji Akamichi, his the sniper of the team he also likes to have his shotgun handy if he gets in trouble. All of them in their uniforms, himself included. All black, (think anbu but covering every part of the body with no mask. And heavy body armor), with a patch on the right and left shoulder. The right shoulder patch was a Fox with 9 tails and the left a Snake with8 tails. Also will a Nine tailed fox on the helmet we carry. Think motorcycle helmet but all black that covers the mouth and chin with an eye visor. His uniform is a little different. Both patches and helmet has both the Fox and snake on it. Both doing battle with each other. He was the leader of The Fox Hound **(YES I KNOW FOX HOUND IS FORM METEL GEAR SOILD)** team and The Viper Venom Team.

"So Fox Hound is here to take this mission. I wonder why?"

"Almost all of us here have someone they care for Naruto." Kiba had a mouth on him.

"True. But command wouldn't want solders with emotions to cloud their judgment."

"Hurry up Naruto. The more time we waste, the more people die on that ship." Neji said impatiently

"Fine fine."

Naruto took out his lap top and hooked up its mini cam so the general could see them. He logged on and entered his password. He sent a message that they were all there to the general. They waited for a moment before the general's face appeared on the screen.

_"Good to see you all here. Now for the briefing..."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**R AND R**_

_**THE FIRST KITSUKAGE OUT.**_


	2. The Departure

___**TFK: The Team has landed R and R**_

___**_________________________________________________________________________**_

___**The Departure**_

_"Good to see you all here. Now on to the briefing, your mission is to save all of the following VIP's of the Queen Kyuubi vessel. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamamaka, and Sakura Horuno. And two others, they are not VIPs' but important to you personally Kushina Namikaze and Tenten Hyuuga. Any others are not a priority. So don't bother with them. You will head to the coastguard HQ; there you will get your standard issue weapons. Car-15's. Get out there and save the president's daughter. _

___The computer flashed ____**"Transmission End"**_

_"__Okay people you heard the General let's get moving. You have 30 minutes to get ready to leave."_

_"__Yes Sir!" His team said in unison. _

___Half an hour later they were ready and heading to the Coastguard HQ to get their supplies and weapons. Everyone was thinking the same thing. What happened out on the Queen Kyuubi. What did that transmission mean. Will all they know is what ever is out there it's their job to kill it and save the VIPs. They were in a military hummer to the coastguard HQ. This is how it always is. Unless it's a field op they never drive. That and the fact that Kiba trashed 120 grand worth of equipment last time he drove. That was the last time Naruto, or command, let Kiba drive anything. They even toke away his license, now that sucked. He has to take the bus. When they got there Kiba grumbled about not letting him drive._

_"__Man why won't they let me drive to the Coastguard HQ, it would have taken half as long."_

"Because only half of us would make it here. If that at all." Naruto laughed at Kiba.

"Damn blonds." Kiba mumbled. Sasuke just smirked as always.

When the hummer stopped, the group got out.

"Captain Namikaze I presume?" She the Coastguard pilot.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm captain Ibiki. This is my co-pilot Anko."

Anko waves.

"Nice to meet you, where is our back up teams and supplies?"

"All is ready; we'll leave in ten min's."

"Where are the teams?"

"Over there sir, waiting for you."

Naruto faced the two, six man teams. They were standing at attention. Naruto was not impressed. Now it's time for Naruto's favorite part of the mission, aside for saving the damsel in distress and laying her the next night, killing whatever he could, scare the shit out of the nebis. That was his favorite part of the job, aside for the above.

'_Now then, time to see what these little kids can do?' _

Naruto walked over to the 12 coastguard units with Sasuke and Tayuya. She loved this part almost as much that as she enjoys shooting something. Naruto is looking at the newbie.

"Now then, my name is Capt. Naruto Namikaze. From the moment we leave to the moment that we get back I own you. You are to follow my orders and get the job done. These two are my 2nd in command Sasuke Uchiha and my medical officer Tayuya. Tayuya will kiss your cuts and scratches and Sasuke will kick your ass later."

Tayuya blew a kiss to the coastguard, and Sasuke emphasized that he had steel toed boots on. Sasuke liked this part too but not as much as Tayuya or Naruto. They all heard the helicopter starting up.

"Now then, when I point to you tell me your name, and if you're the team leader of the team."

"Johnson"

"Big Ben"

"Dave"

"Jack"

"Greg"

"And my name is Rock Lee team Leader!"

All of their ears where hurting right now.

'Tayuya can you still hear me?'

'A little.'

'Can you give him something to claim down?'

'I would but I could give him all I've got and he would probable still this loud.'

'Good point.'

"Moving on." He points

"Ray"

"Ken"

"Ash"

"Henry"

"Dan."

"And my name is Shino Team leader" Shino said this in a monotone much to the joy of everyone else.

"Alright you maggots we have a very important mission, I'll tell you all on the chopper. MOVE OUT!"

"YES SIR!"

All of them got on the Coast Guard Helicopter. In about an hour Ibiki spoke up.

"Sir, were about 300 meters from the target!"

"Thank you captain. Now than everyone listen up!"

All of them were facing Naruto.

"Now than, we have a situation on a cruise ship called the 'Queen Kyuubi'. There are 3 VIP's. One is the most important, Hinata Hyuuga. If your dump blind and death she's the President's daughter. Next up is the Vice President's only daughter Sakura Horuno , and the sec. def's. daughter Ino Yamamaka, do you get me!"

"YES SIR!"

"Any questions?"

"Sir..."

"What is it private Dan?"

"Do we know what happened up there?"

Everyone looked at Naruto he was the only one that gets the Intel. So if anyone here knew anything it would him. He waited for a moment then he answered him.

"No. No one knows for sure. The transmission was jumbled at best. Put what I heard, stay on your toes. We might not make it home tomorrow."

All of his team was shocked. If Naruto said that. Then it might actually happen. In about an hour longer the rain was pouring, the winds were howling, and the waves were raging. The ship, look like it has been out at sea for years, it was rocking like a toy boat.

"Man, my flames of youth have just gotten sick by the motion of that boat." lee look a little green, no not jump suit that he wears under his uniform, but in his face green. "

"All right people we need to save some young ladies. now I'm not so sure of any of you but I like to save the women. So let's not disappoint them."

Now all but Sasuke and Tayuya didn't know what he meant. Sasuke would smirk a little. And Tayuya would have a perverted grin. Because she loved to turn girls into bisexuals. Naruto was a very generous man. he would always share with her. **(*q*)**_**(Bloody Nose) **_The chopper hovered over the only non-crowded space on the surface. It toke 10 minutes for all of them to robe down to the ship. The moment that Naruto landed, he landed first, he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong, he felt for the first time since his first mission,.

"Someone is going to die here tonight."

The moment he said that a flash of lighting was seen and it's thunder right after. Everyone looked at Naruto a little scared.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ages Rank**

**Naruto Namikaze: 22 Captain.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22 1st Lt.**

**Shikamaru Nana: 22 2nd Lt.**

**Tayuya: 24 1st class Sgt.**

**Neji Hyuga: 23 1st class Sgt. **

**Kiba Inuzuka: 22 2nd class Sgt.**

**Choji Akimichi: 22 2nd class Sgt.**

**Shino Aburame : 22 corp.**

**Rock Lee: 23 corp.**

**TFK: Asked Question in review Kitsukage out. **


	3. The Bloody Mystery

**Transmission single found**

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**Signal strength 100% **_

_**Classified Mission File Name**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**The Bloody Mystery **_

_"Someone is going to die here tonight."_

_The moment he said that a flash of lighting was seen and it's thunder right after. Everyone looked at Naruto a little scared._

"Naruto we've already scared the shit out them, no need to do it more."

"I wasn't joking Sasuke. I feel... as if evil is on this ship."

"Your just paranoid Naruto."

" I hope your right, Sasuke."

After they secured the position. Their supplies were lowered to them. Once they got them unstrapped Naruto started to bark orders.

"Alright listen up. Corporal Lee, take your team and secure the command room **(In case it's not the right name, the place where they drive the ship)**. Don't take corporal and just do it."

"Yes sir!"

Lee and his team ran off to do their job.

"Shino you and your team will stay here and protect the supplies. Shikamaru, Tayuya, you two will stay here as well. The rest of you with me. Were heading to the main room of the ship. The Ball room."

Lee's group went up to the command room, while Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Choji went to the ball room, or the main chick room as kiba called it. Naruto toke point, Sasuke and Choji toke the rear. Kiba got left and Neji got right. They moved forward swiftly but carefully.

"So... Neji, is Hinata Hyuga your sister or something?"

"No, she my first cousin. But I swear to god if you make a move on her your dead."

"Okay, okay." 'I'll still tap it If she wants' to. Naruto let out a perverted giggle.

They finally reached the door to the ball room. They all hugged the wall, so to speak, readying to open the door. Naruto counted to 3 on his fingers. He kicked open the door and they all pointed their guns in different ways.

"Sweep the area. Sasuke North, Choji south, Neji west, Kiba east, and I'll take the upper part of the room."

"Yes sir!"

**(With Choji)**

Choji was looking around in the south side. Didn't see much. A few over turned tables, casino chips, and some food. All of the food was on the ground, so Choji didn't eat it. But the most troubling thing... blood.

"We got blood!" Choji yelled

**(With Kiba)**

Kiba looked in the east side of the massive room. He continued to walk and then he found a blood puddle, and blood spatter on the wall. But not just that a few used 9mm round shells on the ground. Bullet holes in the wall.

"We got blood and bullet holes!"

**(With Neji)**

Neji almost instantly found blood in the west area. A massive blood puddle on the floor, and a 9mm gun in the middle of it, he just left it. It's not worth the risk of... what that blood may hold. It looked coagulated.

"Got blood!"

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke had the north side of the massive room. He had several blood trails. But he did not follow. At least not without his team. But the bullet holes in the curtain wasn't a very calming thing.

"We got blood, and bullet holes!"

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto went to the upper floor, were the VIP's would party, well the VIP's of the VIP's. He saw many things before in his 4 years of service. He had lied about his age to get in the military. He wanted to follow in his father's and his mother's footsteps. He did one year of boot camp. Because he was just so damn good. He wish he could say that. But, his dad got wind of someone really great in boot camp. Came to see him. Found out his son was this great someone. Found out his son was in boot camp for a year. Graduated. Then, after the above, got a major ass whipping by his mom, then a major scolding, ass whipping, talk, ass whipping, hospital visit, ass whipping, congratulations, scolding, and last but not least... an ass whipping, by his dad. Then 3 years of service. During the duration, got nominated for officers training. Then got to Captain. Youngest captain in history of the military. But, his dad whipped his ass... again... for braking his record by a year. But Naruto got a year head start, to be fair. Then got congratulated... again. Then got nominated for a special forces program. But more on that later. Naruto saw lot's of blood in his area. Bloody hand prints, blood trails, but the most interesting, the door in the back was barricaded. On the other side. He tried the door, but it was locked.

"Something happened here. Lots of blood up here!"

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 77%)**_

_"Sir you need to come up to the command room, you need to see this."_

Naruto heard Lee over the radio.

"Be right there. Everyone in the center now!"

Kiba was the first to talk.

"Sir these lot's of blood all over the place."

"Yeah, but no bodies." Sasuke pointed out.

"Where are they, they didn't just get up and walk off." Choji said.

"This is very unsettling." Neji said calmly.

"There's blood trails over there." Sasuke pointed to the North.

"Alright, I'm going to the command room. Sasuke lead the rest of the team in the area you saw the blood trails. Don't go too far. Meet back here in... 20 minutes."

Sasuke and the team nodded. Sasuke and team headed North. Naruto headed up to the command room. It toke him 4 minutes to get there. On his way he saw blood, all over the place. From blood spatter, to blood trails and finger/hand prints. When he got to the door 2 members were outside. To his memory the two were Dave, and Greg.

"What is it, private Dave, private Greg?"

"Follow us sir." Dave said.

They walked in. All but Lee was in the room, Lee was just out the other door to the outside.

"Out here Captain."

Naruto was shocked that he didn't shout it. But I guess on a mission, he goes to 'mission mode'. But glad non-the-less. He walked out to where Lee was and was shocked again. Three bodies.

"What the fu..."

**(With Sasuke and the rest of the team)**

Sasuke saw Naruto leave in a hurry. Sasuke respected Naruto more than most Colonels and Generals. The main reasons was that Naruto, always believed that any officer with command was only as good as his team respected him. And he always said that the officer should die first. Because if anyone died it should be the commanding officer for lack of command skill. So Naruto would always put himself in front of the most dangerous part of the mission. Nearly died a few times too. But back to the mission. He led the team behind the curtains. He used his gun to move the curtains away, but they fall, and ,with it, most of a body.

"All man what the fuck is that!" Kiba yelled covering his nose.

Kiba was born with a advance sense of smell. But all of the blood hid the smell of a body.

"Well, Kiba, it looks like a body. Did your site go when you blow up the Military Hummer last year?"

Neji said in a sarcastic tone.

"No." Kiba said quietly.

"Keep moving." Sasuke said to the group.

They moved pasted the body, to the door at the end of it. They saw the blood trails go past the door.

"Kiba, open the door."

"What!?"

"You heard me, open the door."

"Why do I have to do it?"

Neji spoke up. "Because your expendable."

"Ouch." Choji just winced.

Kiba just mumbled something and went to the door. He went to the door, cautiously. The rest of the team kept their guns on the door, just in case. Kiba griped the door handle and turned it...

**(With Shikamaru and Tayuya)**

"Man what's keeping them, I'm getting soaked." Shikamaru complained... again.

"You always complain Shikamaru, I happen to like the rain."

"Yeah, but you're a girl, you like to get wet so Naruto would notice you more." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

**"Shut it Shikamaru!"**

Tayuya heard a few of the other coast guard men snickering.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"**

"There laughing at you Tayuya." Shikamaru chuckled.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **She turned to Ash **"WELL!?"**

"Nothing ma'am."

"**YEAH IT BETTER BE NOTHING!"**

"Just calm down you troublesome women."

"**YOUR DEAD!"**

_"Sergeant Tayuya, be quite, were on a mission." _Naruto's voice came over the com.

"Sorry sir." Tayuya was a little embarrassed.

_"I'll talk to you and Shikamaru about this later. Right now you, Shikamaru, And Shino's team get up here to the command room. On the double"_

"Yes sir. Alright were heading for the command room. Shino have 3 or 4 of your men get the gear and we'll all head for the command room."

"Yes ma'am, Ray, Ken, Ash, and Henry the 4 of you will take the equipment to the command room."

"Yes. sir!"

All of the said 4 got to work and they all headed for the command room.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 56%)**_

**(Back with Naruto 4 minutes earlier.)**

The bodies that Naruto and Lee were looking at were, for a lack of a better word, mutilated. Naruto went over to the bodies. They almost looked like they were... eaten. Their stomach was ripped open or something a lot of the internal organs were missing. The skin on most of the body was gone. The skin on the jaw was missing. He saw one of the name tags. One was a Captain Nelson, the other 2 didn't have name tags, they were civilians. Also 2 out of the 3 of the bodies one of the eyes were missing.

_'It almost looks like bit marks.'_

"Corporal, get these bodies away from the command room though them over the side."

"Yes sir, but isn't that disrespectful sir?"

"Yes but we have no time. We were given no more than 48 hrs to find the VIPs' terminate the treat and get to the top for extraction. Just do it Corporal."

"Um, Yes sir, Big Ben, Johnson, Greg though these bodies over the side of the rail. But not in the ocean!"

"Yes sir!"

Naruto had just now heard Shikamaru and Tayuya over the com. He's never pairing them up again after this, but his tech and Mid-Officer are just too valuable to lose in the field. Well better save Shikamaru... for the like the millionth time.

_**"Your Dead!"**_

"Sergeant Tayuya, be quite, were on a mission."

_"Sorry sir."_

"I'll talk to you and Shikamaru about this later. Right now you, Shikamaru, And Shino's team get up here to the command room. On the double"

_"Yes sir."_

He heard her barking out orders.

_**"Son of a crack whore!"**_

"Kiba what's wrong? Kiba answer me! Sasuke report dammit!"

_"Naruto you need to see this."_

"I'm on my way. Lee you and your team are to hold this position until Shino's team gets here."

"Yes Sir."

**(With Sasuke and the rest of the team earlier)**

Kiba just mumbled something and went to the door. He went to the door, cautiously. The rest of the team kept their guns on the door, just in case. Kiba griped the door handle and turned it... he tried to push it, it didn't open. Kiba was grunting and using all of his might trying to push it open.

"It's locked sir."

"Kiba you moron!" Neji was mad at how much an idiot Kiba is.

"What?" Kiba was confused.

Neji walked up to Kiba. And whacked him over the head.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For you being a moron."

"Hun?"

"Kiba the door says pull not push, idiot!" Neji hated every time he had to correct Kiba.

"Un... Sorry about that."

Neji just walked right passed him. Gripped and turned the knob. Opened the door... then a body that was leaning on the door fell down. Landing face up.

**"Son of a crack whore!"**

_"Kiba what's wrong? Kiba answer me! Sasuke report dammit!"_

"Naruto you need to see this."

_"I'm on my way..." _

They heard Naruto giving orders. They examined the body more. Most of it was missing. It had bit marks all over. Pretty much all of its insides were missing. Some of its intestines were hanging out. Kiba couldn't handle it anymore and needed to leave that area. Choji followed suit.

"Not much to look at." Neji commented.

"No kidding." Sasuke replied.

Naruto got there and saw Choji and Kiba off to the side. They looked a little sick. Sure the smell was bad but they had worse. He walked up to Neji and Sasuke. Then he saw it. A human person, that looked to have been eaten, also it had a bullet hole in its head. Now this is unsettling.

"Sir... it looks, like, this man was... eaten." Sasuke just kept looking at the body, or what's left of it.

"I agree, what the hell happened?" Neji was thinking and hoping beyond hope that both Hinata and Tenten were alright.

"I don't know what happened and I hope we never find out. But we have a job to do. We need to find the VIP's and get out alive."

They all agreed with Naruto.

"Shikamaru sitrep?"

_"Set up and almost complete with the 3D blue prints."_

"Good were on our way. Alright look, we're heading to the command room, wait for the blue prints and then we'll search for the VIP's. You get me!?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

Naruto secretly hoped his mom was alright. Officially she's a civilian on a ship and not a priority, unofficially, to Naruto, she's a big priority. They walked to the command room. Seeing all the things on the way, all the blood and bullet holes. Walking it toke about 10 minutes to get there.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 39%)**_

"Shikamaru, is it done?"

"Yes sir, being up the blue prints now."

The blue prints showed every part of the ship. The ball room the guest rooms, the engine room, everything. Now all that is left is to find where Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno.

"Find the rooms of the 3 main VIP's" Naruto told Shikamaru.

"What about Tenten and the other survivors?" Neji asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"They are... unimportant... Neji."

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTEN ONE IS MY WIFE AND THE OTHER ONE IS YOUR VERY OWN MOTHER!"** Neji was pissed

"You think I don't know that Neji! It's hard for me, but we have a job to do officially. But unofficially, we will get Tenten and Colonel Kushina."

Naruto had the look that ensured the mission well be completed... 100%. Every time he had that look everyone, in his team, well make it.

"Now Shikamaru... the room numbers."

"Un, right."

Shikamaru hacked the ships files, and presto, everything they needed to know. Including the room numbers for Tenten Hyuga, and Kushina Namikaze.

"Wow."

"What is it Shikamaru?" Choji asked his old grade school friend.

"Well except for Colonel Kushina, all of the VIP's rooms are in the area. Room 120, 121, 122, 123."

"And Colonel Kushina?" Naruto needed to know.

"She's on the other side of the ship, room 500." _**(It's a big ship, more people)**_

"Okay how do we get to rooms 120-123?" Naruto wanted to end this mission now.

"Okay, you go to the ball room, go to the upper floor, pass the door and then turn right the first chance you get, the rooms are on the right and left. Even on the right and odd on the left."

"Okay it shouldn't be that long than. Alright men, and Lady, listen up, Tayuya your with the main search team. Shino you and your team will stay here with Shikamaru. Lee you and your team are with us, well travel in a group. Let's go men, and Lady."

The team jogged to the ball room and went up to the upper part of the ball room. The door was still locked from the inside.

_**(Warning, warning **__**Signal strength weakening 26%)**_

"Kiba what do you think?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Well, we could blow it open. But, we don't got any explosives except for grenades."

"Shikamaru we need another way in."

_"Why sir?"_

"Because we have an barricaded door we can't open."

_"Okay on it." _

"Also I want you to hook up to the ship's video cameras and set them up for thermal imaging, for all of the ship, I don't want anything snaking up on us."

_"Right sir, and I found your new way in. But it would take you down to the lower depths of the ship." _

"That's fine. Anything down their?"

_"No sir, it's all cold."_

"Good led us there."

_"Yes sir."_

Shikamaru guided them throughthe hallways. Finally leading them to a steel door. One of the doors that ships use with the wheel for a handle. Naruto had Kiba open it and he didn't like. He had hoped that a body wasn't on the other side. His prayers were... answered. And a body, or most of one, was not there.

**(With Shikamaru and team Shino)**

_"Shikamaru what room are we in?" _

"You should be entering the Supply room 2, sir."

_"A supply room? In the middle of the ship?" _Naruto was confused.

"Yeah it says it right here. Supply room 2."

_"Okay..." _Naruto was wary.

"Hummm, that's strange."

Shikamaru looked at Shino.

"What is?"

"Well looked here."

Shino pointed to an area on the screen.

"That..."

**(With Fox Hound and team Lee)**

"This is no fucking supply room." Kiba looked at all of the 'supply tubes' in the room.

"Sir what the hell is this room." Johnson asked

"No supply room I've ever seen."

All of them were spread out in the dimly lit room. All of them eventually went to the middle of the room.

"Sir I don't know what room this is but, it's no supply room." Dave looked around.

"I agree. Besides did anyone else look inside one of them?" Neji had to use all of his emotional training to not be shocked about what he saw.

"I did, and it was most unyouthful looking."

"I did as well, and it looked sick and horrible, what the hell was something like that doing on a civilian ship?" Naruto has seen a lot of shit in his time in the military, but that was downright horrifying.

Big Ben was looking around until he saw a young girl, about 20 years old. She had a wound and her shoulder but not serious also, much to his liking, she was in a bikini. A two piece one. Without thinking he jogged over to her. Back with the rest.

_"Um sir... you have a big problem."_

"What is it Shikamaru? We're in supply room 2 but it's not really a supply room. What room are we in Shikamaru?"

_"Sir you might have bogies."_

"Bogies? You said the room was clear. Shikamaru what the hell are you talking about?"

_"Sir you have '__moving'__ cold spots all around you! Get out of there! Go to the other end of the of the room, the North side, and go to the door, I've already unlocked it."_

"......"

_"DO IT NOW!!!"_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You bitch!" **The sound of gun fire filled the room.

"Ben! What the hell did you fire at!?" Sasuke yelled.

The team went to were Big Ben was. He had put like 15 bullets into the girl on the ground.

"Big Ben why did you shoot that girl?" Neji asked

"The bitch bit me."

"She was most likely just a little scared. And you killed her." Tayuya stated.

"Ben where is she?" Lee was looking for the girl.

"Over there somewhere. I shot her 15 times, she's not getting back up."

"She's not here. Did she fall somewhere else maybe?" Lee continued

"No way in hell sir. I shot her and she fell over there, sir."

All of the sudden they heard a moaning like sound. People moaning. Lee went to where he heard the sound and saw a few people, injured, but ok. Lee was happy that some were alive.

"We have some survivors!"

Lee was walking to them. Happily.

"LEE STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Naruto yeld

"What?"

"Look at them."

"I don't see anything out... what the hell!?"

He looked closer and saw that a girl with a two piece bikini. With 15 bullet holes. Blood was leaking but, she was unaffected by it.

"There's more behind us!" Jack

"There all over!" Dave

"W. nee. t. g.t ou. of h..e, op.n fi.e" (Distorted gun fire)

_**(Warning, warning **__**Signal Lost. Signal strength 0%)**_

_**FCV: Sorry commander the signal was lost...**_

_**Attempting to reacquire signal...**_

_**All mission details are classified above top secret...**_

_**Read and Review the **__**Generals**__** mission...**_

_**END TRANSMISSION... **_


	4. The Scared Scattered Foxes

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

_**Cpt. Namikaze and his team was attack by unknown hostiles...**_

_**The team suffered 1 casualty...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Current mission time: 1:40.36**_

_**Searching... Searching... Searching... Signal found. **_

_**Signal strength 100% **_

* * *

**Scared Scattered Foxes **

Kiba was turning the wheel to lock the door. A moment later they all heard the clicking sound that signals that it's locked.

"What the hell was that?"

"What Kiba?"

"Don't 'what' me Neji. You know what I'm fucking talking about."

"He means the Zombie's in that god forsaken supply room."

"Zombie's? Captain I know that was some freaky shit, but Zombie's" Lee was in a state of shock.

"Open your eyes Lee. What else can give a person the ability to have 10 plus bullet hole in them and not be fazed!?"

Lee was at a loss for words.

"Look I don't know what is going on, but this doesn't change the mission. Shikamaru come in."

_"Shikamaru here. What is it?"_

"Tell Shino's team to fire on site of anybody on this ship. But order them to halt, if they don't open fire on them. Shot them in the head."

_"What about the civilians on this ship sir?"_

"I don't care if it's your great grandma! Shot them if they disobey!"

_"Yes sir."_

"Now, which way to the targets quarters?"

_"Head right, go down two doors and then turn left_. _It should be a few rooms down before you reach the main guest rooms."_

"Great..."

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 87%) **_

Automatic Gun Fire _"What the fucks going on out there"_

"Shikamaru what the hell's going on!? Shikamaru!"

_"Sir request permission to abandon the command post."_

"WHATS GOING ON!!!"

_"SIR WE NEED TO LEAVE THE COMMAND POST, IT'S OVER RUN!"_

"Permission granted, get out of there!"

_Gun fire" AHHHHHHH..."_

_"Ash, Henry. NOOOOOOOOOO......static noise"_

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru...SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"Naruto give it a rest. We lose contact with them." Sasuke looked at his long time friend.

Naruto pushes the metal wall. "Dammit!"

"Sir we must complete the mission." Lee said

Naruto said nothing for a little while. Lee leaned at Neji.

"What's with him?" Lee whispered.

"Every one of his troops are very important to him. Something about not losing anyone anymore." Neji Whispered back

"All right were moving out. I'll take point." Naruto was now pissed. No one hurts his team and lives.

Following Shikamaru's instructions Naruto and his team, or what's left of them, made their way to the VIP's rooms. Praying that they were there. They walked down the hall until they found the VIP's rooms. They started at 120. They surrounded the room on the outside.

"Ok... NOW!"

Naruto kicked the door in. What they saw sickened them. A couple, about 20-25, were eating a little girl and what looks like her younger brother, the girl about 6 and the boy about 4. Everyone looked sick at the site but Naruto. The zombie had notice them and were limping to them. Naruto didn't hesitate; he brought out his revolver and fired two rounds. One in each of the zombie's head. Ending their miserable fate of being undead. Naruto walked up to the two kids on the bed. Pointed his gun and fired. Shooting them in the head as well, just in case. The CQ's looked at the U.S captain in shock.

"Don't look so shocked. The moment you're bitten you're dead. And I'll shoot you myself. And I don't hesitate."

All of the CQ gulped. Fox Hound just looked. They understood what's at stake.

"Alright... now Lee your team will take room 121. Tayuya, you and me will take 123, Sasuke, Choji and Neji will take 122. Kiba you and Johnson will stay back make sure we don't get flanked."

"Yes sir." they all said quietly.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 64%) **_

Everyone got into position. Naruto gave a three count on his figures. 1...2...3. Everyone kicked down their doors. Less than a second later the sound of a gun cocking was heard. Naruto and Sasuke heard the sound and reacted. Sasuke jumped on Neji and Choji to get them out of the way. Naruto kicked Tayuya and dived out of the way. _*Gunshot*_ Too late Naruto was shoot in the arm.

"SON OF A BITCH, HOLD YOUR FIRE!! HOLD YOUR FIRE!! U.S. special forces!"

"Oh thank god!"

They all heard a women's voice. Naruto got up with a hole in his shoulder.

"Naruto your wounded." Tayuya got out her medic kit.

"Not now Tayuya. We get them first." Naruto got up.

"Lee you and your team stay out here. Fox Hound with me."

They all walked in guns drawn. When everyone of Fox Hound was in Neji was more than happy.

"Tenten!" Neji ran up and hugged his wife."

"Oh my god Neji."

"I thought I lost you for good. Hinata! Where's Hinata!"

"I'm here. Neji."

"Hinata. I'm glad you are safe." He hugged his cousin.

"Ahem. Neji now's not the time. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno are you two here?"

"I'm here. Ino where are you?"

"I was sleeping but the gun shoot woke me up."

"Ino! Yes you alive!"

"Kiba? Kiba your big hunk, I missed you."

"Speaking of a gun. Who was the one that shoot me?"

"Um... sorry that was me." Hinata raised her hand.

"Hinata where in the world you learn to shoot?" Neji was shocked.

"Father toke me hunting last year."

"Well nice shoot Miss Hyuga. You got me in my arm."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Miss. Hyuga. I'm use to getting shoot. So no crying alright. For a pretty women like you, crying doesn't suit you." Naruto give his family grin that makes any women fall for him and blush so red that makes fire red look pink. And Hinata's face was no exception.

"Oh Neji, Your parents are here and they need help."

Everyone was shocked. But no more so than Neji.

"There not suppose to be here."

"Father added them at the last minute. So they could protect me. But there hurt they need medical attention. They were bitten about 5 hours ago."

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 49%) **_

After she said that everyone heard a gun cocking. They all looked back to see Naruto, with his revolver in hand. Before Neji could say anything Naruto spoke up.

"Is anyone else bitten that we need to know about?"

"I am."

"Me too."

Two other people raised their hands. Naruto nodded and walked up behind them. Fox Hound knew what he was going to do. They all looked away. Neji covered Tenten's and Hinata's eyes.

"Don't worry you're in good hands now."

After that Naruto raised his Car-15 and fired one round in each of their heads. Everyone screamed at the sound of the shots.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!? YOU KILLED THEM!! WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!?"

What Naruto needed the least was what happened next.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up. Mommy wake up, wake up. _*Crying*_ "

The little girl was crying her eyes out. Naruto wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Every civilian in the room looked at him with angry. How dare he kill the innocent? Tayuya and Hinata walked up to the little girl and tried to calm her down. Naruto walked past them and raised his revolver at the sleeping couple in the bed. The other two civilians, Ino and Sakura were about to jump him when the rest of Fox Hound pointed their gun's at them.

"Please Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka, this needs to be done."

Naruto fired two rounds from his revolver. Ending the lives of Hizashi and Naara Hyuga. Naruto empted out his revolver and caught the two shells of the rounds he used to kill Neji's parents. He dropped the shells at the feet of a fallen Neji. Naruto reloaded his gun. And holstered it.

"Tayuya, get the girl up. Were moving out."

"What about your mother, what about Coronal Kushina Namikaze?"

"Lady Kushina is your mother?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Yes she is. But, she is... not a priority in this mission." Naruto said sadly.

The moment he said that. Hinata got up with the crying child in her arms. Walked over to Naruto.

_Slap_

No sound could be heard. Not even a pin drop. Everyone was beyond shocked at what just happened. Even Neji couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Everyone's mouth resembled a fish. Hinata was the first one to speak.

"Never talked like that again. A mother is always a priority. No matter what, remember that."

Naruto just looked at her. She was right. And deep down he knew it. Naruto looked down for a moment before looking at Hinata. He grinned at her.

"Thanks Miss Hyuga. I needed that."

She blushed again."Just Hinata is fine."

"Alright Hinata. Let's move out. We need to get to the command room and find Shikamaru's team if we can."

_Gunfire_"Shit sir we need to leave! Like Now!"

"Alright. Lee you and your team will lead the VIP's away from here, and ..."

"Sir were surrounded!" Lee shouted to Naruto.

"Ahhhh! Damn son of a bitch."

"Damn. Alright fall back into the room."

After a few more gun shoots everyone was in the room. Naruto walked to the door and saw a lot of zombies on both sides of the hall way. Naruto got out two of his grenades. He pulled the pin, waited a sec. Then he tossed one at each side.

"Hot potato's mother fuckers!! Everyone down."

He slammed the door shut. A second later an explosion rocked the room and the glass shattered. Naruto was the first to recover from the explosion. Naruto got up and opened what was left of the door. He looked both ways. See a few zombies with no legs trying to get to him. He put a bullet in each of their heads ending their un-life. Next was Neji.

"Naruto you dumass, two grenades are you trying to kill us?"

"Sir Jacks been bit!"

"I'm fine sir. It's not bad."

He looked up to see Naruto with a gun in his face.

"Sir Wait it's just a..."

"Sorry Jack."

"No, no..."

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 37%) **_

_Gunshot_

Jack slump down died.

"What the fucks wrong with you. Killing your own men!" Tenten yelled.

"You unyouthful mother fucker."

"Look I said that once your bit, you're dead. And I will not hesitate to shoot you. Would you have shot your man Lee? Neji would you have shot your parents? Well?"

"I... I don't know if I could have shot him."

"I can honestly say that I could not have shot my parents." Neji said with a tear falling from his face.

"Exactly. I well bare the bourdon of shooting these people if they are bitten. At least the rest of you can sleep a little better when we get home."

"N-Na-Naruto..."

"Yes Hinata?"

"Wh-what if your mother is bitten? Could you shoot her?"

Everyone looked at Naruto. Waiting for an answer.

"I hope I don't need to find out... But, I-I-I think I could, but, I'm... not 100% sure... let's move out."

They left the bodies there. And turned right, as it was the only way to go. The left side grenade toke out the path, the quickest path to the surface. Figures. They walked for a few minutes. Lee's team, or what left of Lee's team, toke point with Sasuke. The VIPs' as well as Neji on their left and Kiba on their right had the center. Tayuya had right behind the VIP's and extra. While Choji and Naruto had the rear. Put they came to a fork in the road, so to speak. One path was left, the other was strait.

"Naruto. Which way?" Sasuke asked the team leader.

Naruto looked at both paths. The left one had more light. But the strait path had less doors and windows, so less chance of an ambush.

"Dose any one here know this ship?"

"I do. As long as you don't shot me."

"Funny, now which way is the best way to get out of here?"

"Well on the left well lead us to the 400 and 500 wing of the ship. If we walk strait we should reach the kitchen and from there to the ball room and out of this hell hole."

"The 400-500 wing. Like the rooms?"

"Yes that right. Why."

_**(Warning, warning Signal**__** strength weakening 29%) **_

"Okay I need two volunteers. Any takers?"

"For what sir?" Lee asked

"I'm taking Hinata's advice and making finding my mom a priority."

"Sir, that's willingly going off mission. You can get court-marshaled for that. Loss your command and rank."

Everyone looked at Naruto. This cold hearted 22 years old. That seemed that the mission was most important than his life or the life of the other people found with the VIP's. Go off mission.

"I know. And I don't care. If I don't try than I'm nothing short of a cold hearted monster. I can live with being court-marshaled. But, I can't live with not trying to help my mom when I could have."

Naruto did his grin as always. Hinata blushed more. Sakura and Ino saw this and smile devilishly. Hinata had a chill go down her spine just now but ignored it.

"Alright Naruto I'll go with you." Choji lost one friend because of this ship. He was not going to stand by and let another friend go down a path that might kill him.

Naruto smile at Choji.

"Thanks Choji."

Naruto smile faded when he saw the roof of the hall they're in. He saw some small cracks and getting larger. Neji notice that Naruto was looking up, he looked up to see what Naruto was looking at. Naruto had a gut instinct and acted.

"GET DOWN!!!"

Naruto graphed Hinata and brought her down with him. The others acted and got the civilians out of the way. Not a second later the roof came down and with a sickening site. A fleshy monster was that site. Think the movie Doom, that big green monster. Just with a shell like skull on the outside.

"Open fire! Kill it!"

Fox Hound opened fire on the monster. Body shots are worthless.

"Sir the carapace on the head is too strong for are guns to pierce!"

The monster looked at everyone and roared. Slime leaked form it's mouth and when it fall on the floor it burned the carpet.

"Sasuke get them out of here!"

"What about you sir?"

"Get them out I'll be fine."

"You take care of her Naruto! You hear me!? You better take care of Hinata!"

Fox Hound and the VIP's got as far as they could. The monster was about to give chase when Naruto got its attention.

"Hey you, double ugly..." The monster turned to Naruto."... yeah I'm talking to you, you fat, ugly, smelly, big ass sack of shit." The monster growled at Naruto as it had its unwanted attention.

"Yeah that's it, come to daddy. Stay behind me Hinata."

"Ok."

"Come on you ugly lug."

The monster than roared at Naruto and Hinata which cause her to hide behind Naruto all the way. But for Naruto this is what he was hoping for. He rose his gun pumped it for its secondary fire. Aimed and fired. The grenade round went into the monster's mouth. A moment later it's head blow up. But the roof of the hall caved in.

"Hinata down!"

Naruto jump on Hinata and covered her as the roof caved. The rest of Fox Hound heard the explosion and ran back with the VIP's. When they saw the roof on the ground Neji was on the verge of tears.

"Hin..a, . pl.a.e b. .t ." (Distorted yelling and static noise.)

* * *

_**(Warning, warning Signal**__** Lost. Signal strength 0%)**_

_**FCV: Sorry commander the signal was lost...**_

_**Attempting to reacquire signal...**_

_**All mission details are classified above top secret...**_

_**Two confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2032 hours...**_

_**Unconfirmed casualties...**_

_**2nd L.T Shikamaru Nara...**_

_**CQ's Team Shino Aburame and the following...**_

_**Ray Goodmen...**_

_**Ken Hao...**_

_**Ash Morison...**_

_**Henry Henderson...**_

_**Dan Douglas... **_

_**Read and Review the General's mission...**_

_**END TRANSMISSION... **_


	5. The Bloody Night and a Missing piece

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

_**Cpt. Namikaze and his team have 2 confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours Friday...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2052 hours...**_

_**Unconfirmed casualties...**_

_**2nd L.T Shikamaru Nara...**_

_**CQ's Team Shino Aburame and the following...**_

_**Ray Goodmen ...**_

_**Ken Hao...**_

_**Ash Morison...**_

_**Henry Henderson...**_

_**Dan Douglas... **_

_**Current mission time: 2120 hours**_

_**Searching... Searching... Searching... Signal found. **_

_**Signal strength 100% **_

* * *

**The Bloody Night and a Missing piece**

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata talk to me!" Neji was yelling trying to remove the ruble blocking the path.

"Hinata!!!"

"Neji get a hold of yourself man!!"

"Back off Sasuke!!!"

"Neji now is not the time for this. We need to move."

"Neji this is Naruto were talking about here. He's too stubborn to die that easily, he'll live. He'll protect Hinata, and we'll find them." Tayuya was trying to calm down Neji

"Come on everyone, we need to leave now." Sasuke commanded

"Yes Sir!"

"Be safe… Hinata." Neji went with the rest of the survivors.

Everyone went up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto just regained conciseness. A grenade blowing up near takes it out of a person. He looked around, he saw Hinata underneath him. And the path behind them blocked.

_'Wait?'_

He looked again to make sure he saw right. Sure enough, Hinata is still underneath him. She snuggled into his chest even more with a smile on her face.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 89%) **_

'Well… seducing her should be a lot easier now.' He thought.

"Hinata, wake up. You need to wake up."

"Just five more minuets please, I'm still tired."

"I would give you another hour Hinata but we need to get going."

Hinata had just now woke up fully. She looked in Naruto's eyes, than he smiled and she blushed.

"Come one Hinata, we need to go."

"Kay." She stuttered out.

Naruto was knelling on one knee looking all around. The path was strait forward, but the blast toke out most of the lights. Luckily he has a flashlight on his gun. This path better lead him to the 400-500 wings. Or they well be hell to pay when he found that guy again.

"You ready Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here take this gun." He handed her is revolver.

"It has six rounds in it. Do you know how to reload it?"

"Yes. Father taught me."

"Great. Remind me to thank your dad when we see him."

He grinned at her again. She blushed and nodded.

"We need to get going."

* * *

Neji was not having a good day, err, night. His cousin, who he looks as a little sister, is with the biggest pervert he knows. The guy's a shameless flirt, have sex with the med officer of the team after every mission that they have. And sometimes, a threesome with another girl, and 10 times out of 10, the girl that they have saved on missions like this was the third girl. Oh god the thought of Hinata having sex with Tayuya AND Naruto infuriated him. The moment that this mission is done, he's going to take Hinata strait to his uncle. He nodded at that thought. Now back to the rest of the main group, Sasuke had taken point. Kiba to the right of the VIPs and the other two, Sakura was carrying the sleeping child and Neji to the left of them. Tayuya behind the group and Choji behind her.

"I hope Naruto is okay." Choji said breaking the silence.

"He well be fine Choji, Naruto is protecting a girl. You know he never lets a girl down right." Tayuya said with a smirk knowing that this answer would make Neji sweat. "You know that he always protects a girl with his 'entire body' right Choji? He never let a girl down before and he'd defiantly isn't going to let one down now." Based on the amount of sweat going down Neji's face it was safe to say she knew what was going on in Neji's mind. Sasuke just smirked at what Tayuya was doing; torturing Neji is a rare treat.

"Come on guy keep the chatter down well ya, we need to concentrate on the mission. And fine the rest of the team. "Neji trying to get the thought of Naruto and Hinata going at it.

Minuets of walking slowly the group finally got to the kitchen door. Sasuke walked to the door, and grasped the handle. He singled for Neji and Kiba to cover him. A moment later he opened the door and the three of them stormed the room. The lights were on so sight wasn't a problem. But the sight was worth not seeing. On a few tables a few dead people were being eaten by zombies. Two or three per dead person. The site sickened them; Sasuke was the first to regain his senses. He pointed his gun at the zombies.

"Open fire, aim for their heads." Sasuke said calmly.

*Gunfire*

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 74%)**_

After a few shots were fired, all of the zombies were taken down.

"These things are noting man." Kiba boosted.

"Maybe not in small numbers, but when a lot of them are around, things could get messy." Neji commented.

"Alright, let's clear the area. Neji and I well take the back room and meat locker. Kiba finish clearing this room, than after you do call in the rest of the group." Sasuke ordered.

As Kiba was clearing the rest of the room, Neji and Sasuke were making their way to the back. When they got there, they heard munching. Like something was eating something. They made their way to the sound and sow something unexpected. Even for what they saw before. You want to know what they saw? They saw, a dog, a poodle to be exact. Gnawing at a severed leg. It was very different to say the least.

"That's new." Sasuke commented.

"For what?" Neji asked

"Well, for one, I was not expecting a dog. Shot it."

*Gunfire*

A few shots and the dog were blown to pieces. Back with Kiba, he had no new things to shot, so he called in the rest of the group.

"So… how have you been Kiba?"

"I've been fine Ino. You?"

"Well aside from this just great."

"Kiba, stay focused."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't talk to Kiba that way!"

"She can Ino, she's a higher rank than me."

"That's no excuse."

"Hey quiet. Do you hear that?"

Every one listened for a sound.

"I don't hear anything."

"It almost sounds like…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone look behind them to see one of the civilians being drag off.

"SHIT!! AMBUSH!!!!!!! PROTECT THE VIPS!!!!!!! Defensive potions!!"

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 69%)**_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking slowly. Naruto was looking at each room number as they past them. They were barley at 420.

"Na-Naruto…"

Naruto quickly turned, and when he did, Hinata fell on him, passed out.

"Hinata!!! DAMMIT!!!"

Naruto pick her up and was carrying her like he would a soldier, her entire body on his shoulders. He needed to get in a room now. He kicked open a room only to find he had disturbed a few zombies dinner. The zombies were looking at him.

"Un… sorry about that." Naruto just shot them with his gun, killing them and was moving on to the next one. This room was empty. Not even blood.

"Good this will do."

He kicked the door closed, locked it, and then put Hinata on the bed. He used his flash light on his gun to see if anything was under the bed, nothing. He checked the closet, and the bathroom, also nothing.

"Good, nothing dead is here."

"Naruto…" Hinata said weakly.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"I think so?"

Naruto felt her head.

"Hinata you're burning up. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Hinata it's my job to worry and to take care of you."

Hinata looked sad.

"Look I know I'm not a great guy, but believe me when I say that I'll protect you with my life."

She blushed some more. Then her hunger acted up. She blushed even more.

"You hunger huh. No prob." Naruto got out a candy bar

"It's not much put it helps. I'm going to ride this room's fringe, I'll be a minute."

When he looked inside he had a smile on his face.

"Um… Naruto? What is it?"

"Well Hinata were in luck, there are enough ham, mayo, and bread for 9 sandwiches and a plastic bag. Thank god for the little stuff."

He made the 9 sandwiches, handed one to Hinata and ate one himself. After she had finished eating it Hinata yawned.

"Hinata you should sleep. Its looks like you haven't slept in a while."

"I could never sleep in this place. I'm afraid if I do go to sleep, I'll die."

"You don't have to worry about that Hinata. I'm here, I'll watch over you. I'll stay up… until you wake up. Even if it takes all night."

"You'll protect me? All night" She said hugging him.

"All night." He said reassuring her.

He laid her down and put the blanket on her. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.

"I wonder if she remembers me from high school. Probably not. She must have a boyfriend already. Damn… I wish she knew how I feel about her."

Naruto said to himself. Little did he know, Hinata was still awake to here that.

_' Oh Naruto. I still feel the same way.'_

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 52%)**_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Shot the fuckers!!!!"

Tayuya was referring to the zombies that just kept coming. They were running low on ammo

"Everyone fall back into the meat locker NOW!!" Sasuke ordered

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!!!! A zombie had just latched himself onto Johnson's arm

"JOHNSON!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Greg was lifted off the ground into the ceiling. When he came back down his head was missing and his body was mutilated.

"Go I'll handle these mother fuckers."

Johnson said to the rest of the group. He had pop a grenade and ran into the group of zombies'.

"Everyone in the meat locker now!" Sasuke yelled

Everyone got in the meat locker a moment later, an exposition was heard.

"Good Bye Johnson… thanks." Sasuke said mournfully.

After a minute or so Sasuke tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge, he tried harder, but it still wouldn't open.

"Damn! It's closed tight."

"Whose bright idea was it to cram are self's into this ice coffin?" Tayuya pointed out.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"Ok so it wasn't my best idea, so sue me."

Bumping sounds were herd outside of the ice coffin.

"Damn now what?" Tayuya said very annoyed at the current predicament.

On the other side of the door, someone, or something was trying to get into the meat locker.

"Weapons at the ready." Sasuke ordered.

Everyone pointed their guns at the door, ready for a last stand gun fight. The door was on the receiving end of a pounding.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 34%)**_

* * *

It had been about 2 hours since Hinata had gone to sleep. Although Naruto was tried himself he had stayed up the entire time. Naruto kept the sandwiches in the mini fringe. Naruto, for the past 2 hours or so, had been having flash backs every time he'd look at Hinata's sleeping face. He'd also beat his head on the wall saying 'I'll never lose anyone every again'. Hinata had been hearing this, and wanted to know why? Why is Naruto doing and saying that to himself. Then she heard Naruto whisper 'This won't end up like last time'.

"Naruto… What won't end up like last time?"

"Oh, Hinata your awake?"

"Yes. I woke up a few minutes ago. But what won't end up like last time Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto acting dumb.

"I heard you Naruto. I heard you say 'This won't end up like last time'. Please Naruto, if you're hurting; tell me so I can help." Hinata had a concerned look in her eye.

Naruto sighed heavily. "It's a long story."

"We have time Naruto. And I'll listen no matter what."

"Even if it gives you nightmares for the rest of your life?"

"Yes I would still listen."

"Even if it could get you killed?" Naruto said seriously.

"Even if…"

"Alright. I'll tell about it. About my very first mission I had out of Boot camp."

Hinata was listening intently.

"But Hinata, what I'm about to tell you is the real story about what happened. No one other than me and a few other higher rank military personally knows this, not even your father knows this. Ok, promise me you'll never repeat this or tell anyone, no one okay?"

"I promise."

"I was 17 less than 6 mouths out of Boot Camp. I was a Private at the time, the lowest rank in the military."

"17 ??? But you need to be 18 to join the military right?"

"I lied about my age."

"Oh."

"I was under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Fugaku Uchiha…"

"Fugaku Uchiha? Is he related to Sasuke?"

"… yes, he was his father, now our normal commanding officer was his son First Lieutenant Itachi Uchiha. But Fugaku got him reassigned state side. The platoonI was assigned to went to a small island. It was too small to name it. But over the past month or so, 10 whole squads went missing. Our job was to find them if alive and/or eliminate the threat there. Simple enough op, I mean after all the island was quite."

_**( Warning warning**__** signal**__** hacking… **__**Signal**__** lost )**_

_**(Searching… Searching… Signal restored 26%) **_

"… Than it was quite again."

Hinata listened to every word; she was sad and sacred by the end.

"This is the same knife from back then."

Naruto said pulling out a gothic looking dagger.

"I still feel it sometimes… survivors' guilt… I guess some pain is never meant to go away." Naruto said grapping his heart.

_**(AN: a spoiler about this story to any 1 who knows where I got the above from.)**_

Hinata just stared sadly.

"Come on we need to go."

She nodded. They got everything they needed, all of the food and supplies. Naruto gave her back the gun, he made sure the hall was clear, and singled Hinata to follow him.

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 20%)**_

"DAMMIT SHIKAMARU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!!!!!!" One guess on who yell that.

"Well I would have, you troublesome women, if I wasn't _'too' _busy dodging bullets."

"Dipshit."

"Shut up you two!"

"Yes Sir."

"Shikamaru, Shino where are the rest of your team?" Sasuke asked

"All died sir. We lost two at the command post. The rest died on the way here." Shino explained sadly.

"Damn it!"

"Where's Captain Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We got separated; Captain Naruto and Hinata Hyuga are MIA right now. Now, let's get the fuck out here!"

"Sasuke, not in front of the kid." Sakura scolded Sasuke holding the sleeping child. Only god knows how the kid is still asleep.

"Well let's get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said at once.

"Tayuya how is that kid still asleep?"

"I drugged her; she doesn't need nightmares for the rest of her life."

"Alright. Shikamaru do you still have the blueprints to this place?"

"Yes I got them right here."

"Well show them to me."

Shikamaru got the 3D blueprints for everyone to see. A white dot was on it.

"So, Neji, how long do you think it takes Naruto to get into the panties of Hinata?" Shikamaru said with a smirk. Neji was currently being held back by his wife.

"Focus." Sasuke told the group.

"Alright. Where here…" Shikamaru pointed at the dot."… we need to go through medical wing and then to the casino, than to the ball room and off this god forsaken ship. Take our chances with the life boats."

"Yes well good plan Shikamaru…" Ino said sarcastically."… One problem. What about Hinata and Naruto!?" Ino screamed.

"Ow you troublesome women keep it down. You screeched louder than Tayuya." Tayuya had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Let's go. Alright, I'll take point, Kiba you and Choji got the left side of the VIPs. Neji you and Shino got the right. Tayuya, you got right behind the VIPs. Shikamaru, you Lee and Dave got the flank." Everyone nodded.

The group was currently walking slowly making sure that everything was fine. They go to the door of the medical wing. It had a red plus on it. Sasuke singled for Choji and Shino for back up. They kicked open the door, and found nothing.

"Clear the area. If you find a cold body. Shot it in the head."

"Yes sir."

A sweep of the wing turned up nothing.

"Everyone come on up. It's safe."

Everyone filed in the room.

"Alright look, we rust here for a few hours. Move the beds to the center. It'll be easier to keep watch over them. Barricade the back door and keep the lights burning all night. I want no surprises tonight."

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 8%)**_

Back with Naruto and Hinata. It took some time but they both manage to get to room 500. Naruto prayed silently that his mom was on the other side of this door. And was neither eating somebody nor being eaten. He kicked down the door and saw… nothing. No blood the bad was made, and the room was neat. Naruto got Hinata inside with him and locked the door behind him; he knew that something was wrong right away. But what, he didn't know. He told Hinata to set on the King size bed. Or super King size bed. He walked around the small room looking for something that was off. Then it hit him. Small. That is what's wrong with the room. Hell even the walk in closet was bigger than the room itself. He looked around some more and found nothing.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hinata this room is too small for a special sweet. This one room is supposed to be the best room in the entire ship. But it looks more like my room. A piece of crap."

Hinata giggled a bit. "Come Naruto, rest for a bit. You've earned it."

Hinata patted the spot next to her. Naruto sighed and went to sit next to Hinata. The moment he did. The bed started to move, it made a 180* turn to the left and stopped. What both Naruto and Hinata saw shocked them. The room was at least 3 times bigger than the room that they rested in earlier. It had two stories to it. But when they looked ahead of them, Naruto got a chill down his spine. Sitting on a chair, head down covered in blood, was a women. With red hair.

"O. g.d n. Pl.a.s. fo. T.e lo.e of .od N.O..O…"

* * *

_**(Warning, warning Signal**__** Lost. Signal strength 0%)**_

_**FCV: Sorry commander the signal was lost...**_

_**Attempting to reacquire signal...**_

_**All mission details are classified above top secret...**_

_**Confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2032 hours...**_

_**Johnson Jogger is KIA…**_

_**Time of death: 0043 hours…**_

_**Greg More is KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 0043 hours…**_

_**Ray Goodmen is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2330 hours…**_

_**Ken Hao KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2330 hours…**_

_**Ash Morison KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2330 hours…**_

_**Henry Henderson KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2330 hours…**_

_**Dan Douglas KIA... **_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2330 hours…**_

_**Read and Review the General's mission...**_

_**END TRANSMISSION... **_

**(****AN**** ok less serious. I've decided that this is the first story that I'm completing. Than Naruto's New Teacher, The poll I have up end after I'm done with 3 of my stories.)**

**Kitsukage Logging out…**


	6. The Truth of the horror

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

_**Cpt. Namikaze and his team have multiple confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours Friday...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2052 hours...**_

_**Johnson Jogger is KIA…**_

_**Time of death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Greg More is KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Ray Goodmen is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ken Hao KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ash Morison KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Henry Henderson KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Dan Douglas KIA... **_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Current mission time: 0102 hours**_

_**Searching... Searching... Searching... Signal found. **_

_**Signal strength 100%**_

_

* * *

_

**The Truth of the horror**

"Oh god NO!"

Naruto ran to the women fearing the worst had happened. But before he got there, she pulled out a gun. It looked like a revolver, but it looked different.

"Who are you? How did you get here kid?" The women said in a raspy voice.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, Captain of Fox Hound."

"Your Kushina's kid huh." More of a statement than question.

"Yes I am."

"Hen, she said you'd be here. I had money that you'd be too late or dead by the time you made it here. Heh, I lost that bet, I own your mom 100 bucks now." She said putting down the gun.

"Ma'am you're injured let me help you."

"Damn. Now I owe her 200. Damn you and your kind heart kid. She said that you'd say that after a sentence or two. Hen hen, well now that you're here I can tell you what's up."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"My name is Neko, or that's what my friends call me. But my real name is Keyra Wargen. But call me Neko, Kay?"

"Sure Neko. So what's Intel that we need?"

"Umbrella kid, Umbrella is behind this."

"UMBRELLA, THEY DID THIS!!!?"

"Yes, they did. But you need to know why. Last week a shipment of state of the art weapons were confiscated from Umbrella. These weapons were going to be sold to terrorist in Iraqi. This was in direct violation of the military contract that Umbrella made with the U.S military, not to mention very treasonous. Thos weapons are upstairs. They're going to be use as evidence ageist the Umbrella trial next week. That's probably why they did this."

"What you mean Umbrella not only condemned an entire ship full of people to die, but did it to save their own asses'!!!?"

"If the shoe fits kid."

"Dammit! I killed a kid's parents because they were infected. She cried because now she's an orphan. And I made her an orphan."

"So you know how the virus is spread huh? That's good."

"It doesn't help that I kill 5 people because of the infection. Two of the 5 were one of my teammate folks too. Not to mention that I killed the infected zombies as well."

"Kid if you didn't what would have happened humm? They would have turned on you and bam you die."

"It doesn't help."

"Naruto… you said you were a Captain right? A Captain needs to be strong for his team. You need to be strong for that girl you protect, and your mother. She's on this ship and wounded kid."

"What? How? When? Was she bit by a zombie?"

"As far as I know, no. She was shot."

_**(Signal strength weakening 88%)**_

"Shot, by what? Who?"

"By a gun you moron. And by Umbrella solders."

"Umbrella is not supposed to have solders. There suppose to have security guards at the most."

"I know that kid. But I know that you know that Umbrella have been breaking laws of the Geneva confection for some time now. Especially about the Bio-weapons part. Kushina told me, you know firsthand about 'that' subject."

"Yes… I know 'that' all too well." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Well kid…" *cough* Neko's hand had blood on it"… my time is almost up. Here take this." She tossed Naruto a small box. "Inside are two keys. There to open the vault on the second floor. In the vault are the weapons that the basterds wanted to sell. Use it agent them, show the error of their ways." *cough, cough, cough*

"Lady Neko you need medical attention!"

"It wouldn't matter Naruto." She showed him her wounds. A massive bit mark on her shoulder and a tri claw mark across her body. All of which looked infected. Naruto had the utter looked of shock on his face. "Based on the look on your face I'd say you've seen this before." Next thing Naruto felt, was anger.

"Yes… I've seen _'That'_ before." flash backs of teeth and claws were in his mind.

"Well than kid. This is it for me. One last thing." She tossed him her gun. "I know you don't want to do this. But there is no one else I can ask. I wish for you to kill me. Suicide is a sin in my religion. Soooo…"

"I understand Neko."

"Naruto…" Hinata, who had been quiet this entire time spoke up. "... You can't."

"I have to Hinata. Could you kill her? I told you earlier, I'll bear the burden of killing the innocent."

"How noble of you kid. So I'd take it you've this before?"

"A couple of times."

"Before all this shit went down?"

"Yes…"

"You should know how to open the vault. Your mom said you were always the key. Shoot me kid, it's happening."

*gunshot*

Neko's brain splattered across the wall behind her. Hinata screamed a bit and buried her head in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto conferred her for a bit, and then he began to move.

"Come on Hinata, we need to go upstairs."

"Okay Naruto." She followed Naruto upstairs.

The upstairs room was a lot bigger than the down stairs room.

"That's more like it." Naruto said allowed.

The pair looked around a bit. There was an extra large king size bed, perfectly made. A big ass kitchen, complete with big fringe, and pantry, a walk in bathroom, with a walk in shower. It was a room fit for a king, queen, prince and princess, and then some. After a while both Naruto and Hinata found themselves at the end of the big 2nd floor. There was a big metal looking door, with 2 sliver cylinders in front to the right and left of the door. Naruto looked at them; there were circle like holes in them at the top, most likely for keys. Naruto got out the box Neko gave him. In it were too keys, one blue, one green.

"I see, Hinata take this one Kay." Naruto handed her the green one.

"What do I do with it Naruto?" She asked looking at it.

"Do what I do." Naruto put the key in the hole. She did as well

"Alright, on the count of three turn the key to the right, okay."

"Okay."

"1…2…3"

They both turned the keys at the same time. The door opened like it should.

"Stay here Hinata."

"Alright Naruto."

Naruto walked in, memorized by the fancy looking weapons that were in front of him. A shushing sound was heard. Naruto turned around to see a glass door separating him from Hinata.

"Oh fuck, this is what I need right now."

_**'Please enter password.'**_

A female computer voice said to the two of them. A 3d screen appeared in front of Hinata. It was a letter keyboard only. Above that was a laptop like screen, it had six spaces on it.

"Naruto, what do I do?"

"Type in 'Weapon'."

Hinata typed in weapon.

_**'Access Denied.' **_

"Okay… type in Minato."

_**'Access Denied.' **_

_**(Signal strength weakening 70%)**_

After the computer said that vents in the room Naruto was locked in opened.

"Great, so that's how I'm going to die, poison gas."

_'Your mom said you were always the key.' _He heard Neko talk in his mind. He smacked himself in the face.

"I'm such a moron, type in Naruto."

"Okay." She typed it in.

_**'Access Code accepted. Welcome Kushina Namikaze.'**_

The vents closed and the glass door retracted. Both Hinata and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto was walking around the looking at all of the weapons in the vault. Not one of these guns were in the military's hands.

"Pricks, trying to kill the fighting men and women of the U.S army for money. I'll be the one to bring that pain in the ass company to its knees." Naruto said to no one in but himself.

Hinata looked at him in sadness. She remembered the story he told, how sad and tragic it was. Hinata continued to stare at Naruto. He was trying at the guns in front of him. He almost looked like a kid in a candy store. _'He's so handsome' _she thought. After a short while Naruto yawned, he looked really tried.

"Naruto, lets rest on the bed okay?"

"No, I need to get these weapons or at least a few of them off this ship, so nothing like this happens again."

"Naruto, you can't do that if you're tired."

Hinata was dragging him to the bed. Although Naruto did protest. But Naruto eventually just gave up and laid down on the bed. Hinata had a content smile on her face. Naruto, although he wouldn't show it, was happy too.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, Hinata what is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what do you feel when you look at me? Do you feel the same as back in high school?"

"So you do remember me from high school."

"Yeah, I even remember what the year book said about us."

"You do? Because I don't"

Hinata giggled a bit. "It said 'cutest couple of the year'. Naruto… do you… still, love me?"

Naruto was shocked beyond belief when he heard that. Did Hinata know his crush on her? But how, how did she know?

"From a professionally stand point Hinata… you're the main objective to protect from harm and death." Hinata was saddened when she heard that. "But, personally, yes, I do still love you. And if the military knew it, they would have never sent me and my team."

"But what about Neji and Kiba? They had some one important to them here."

"They do, but they are not the team leader Hinata. The team leader has to do things without hesitation, without mercy, and without remorse."

"But you said lady Kushina was your mother…"

"Yes but this mission highly classified. And I'm the highest ranking field officer in the military was high enough clearance for this op. No one else could have seen this ship's secrets without dying."

Hinata was scared now. "Hinata…" Naruto said in a low voice. "Yes Naruto…" "… You must never repeat anything you've seen and heard while you were on this ship or off, until you're safe on a different ship or released be prober military personally."

"Na-Naruto."

"It's important. But, don't worry Hinata. I'll protect you, no matter what, even if I have to fight the entire U.S Army to keep you safe."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto returned the kiss but it was longer and on the lips. They started to hug, kiss and caress the other. They took off their clothes, throwing them all over the place. Soon both Hinata and Naruto were naked with Naruto on top of Hinata…

_**(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Signal Hacking, Signal lost ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**_

* * *

_**(Signal found Signal strength 62%)**_

It had been 6 hours since the group had gotten to the med wing. Sasuke had just woke up from a 45 minuet nap. Neji, who had been up for a while, just got a shiver down his spine.

_'That can't be good' _He thought.

"You alright Neji? I saw you shiver just now, are you cold?"

"No I'm good."

"All right, let's get ready to move soon. Six hours should have been enough for the civilians."

"Give them another hour or so sir. They are not like us. They might need 8 hours of sleep to be rested."

"Maybe so, but we can't just stay here. We need to move on and find the Captain."

"And Hinata."

"Oh, are you afraid that Hinata isn't alright with Naruto?" Sasuke ask in a sly voice.

"No. I'm afraid of what might the captain do with Hinata."

"Were on duty you moron! He doesn't fuck people on duty, at least, not in a sexual way." Tayuya bluntly stated.

Giggling was heard. Everyone looked at the giggling party. It was Sakura and Ino.

"If what you say is true about Naruto, and if what we remember about Naruto is true also, then Hinata got laid already." Sakura had an evil looked on her face.

Neji turned white.

It was Ino's turn to mess with Neji "Oh Sakura don't say that. She's not _'that' _type of girl."

Neji sighed in relief.

"She's the type of girl that's into BDSM. It's always the quiet one's that love the scream."

Neji turned more white than normal with a despair mark on him.

"Both of you cut that out." Tenten came to Neji's Defense. "She's not that type of girl."

Again Neji sighed in relief.

"She's the type of girl that's into a threesome, maybe 2 girls and a boy." Tenten sighed dreamily.

Neji had passed out, and Tayuya sighed dreamily.

"Ok if you girls are able to make Neji pass out than its ok for you to move." Sasuke said in a commanding voice. "Let's go. Wake up the rest Choji."

"Yes sir."

Choji was getting everyone awake. Sasuke just kept a sharp eye on everything in the room.

_'Something's not right.'_

"What is it sir?"

"Shikamaru do you have a gut feeling. Like something is not right with this with this scene?"

"Yes sir I do. But it doesn't matter right now. We need to get the fuck out of here, sir."

"Your right, everyone listen up! We're going to the casino hopefully not much is there in terms of those damn zombies. We need to be vigilant, we need to be quick, and we need to stick together and… now we need to run."

*Gun fire*

"Move now!"

Everyone looked behind them to see what Sasuke was shooting at. Big 4 legged bugs about the size of a cat. They were green and had a tentacle sticking out of its mouth. They didn't move all that fast but Sasuke wasn't one to see an unknown enemies tricks.

"Neji, Kiba, Dave you three with me, the rest of you lead the VIP's out of here NOW! Tayuya take point."

"Yes Sir!! You heard the man, move out on the double!! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!"

Tayuya, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and the civvies/VIP's were leaving though the second door. Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji were in front of that door after they left. They took turns reloading and shooting, two shoot the third reloads when needed. This went on for what felt like forever. Many clips were now on the floor. Along with bullet rounds.

"There's no end to these things!!" Kiba just kept blasting away at the little green fuckers.

"We can't keep this up!! Well run out of ammo sooner or later!!!!" Neji just killed tree with one bullet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dave just got jumped by a big group of the bugs. Less than a second later the bugs disburses and all that was left was a dried up husk.

"All right, you two regroup with the others! I'll handle these little assholes!!"

"Negative sir! Were not leaving you!"

"This isn't up for discussion sergeant! Move your ass!!!"

"Let's go Neji!!!" Kiba fled the room.

"Damn!!" Neji shot a few more rounds.

"Alright, you all want something to eat? EAT THIS!!!" Sasuke pop and tossed a grenade, closed the door and hulled ass. The grenade went off and all Sasuke heard was the crying sound of those things in the med wing.

"Eat it you mother fuckers. We better get a bonus for this." Sasuke left to rejoin the rest of the team. Unknown to him one bug survived the blast and followed him.

_**(Signal strength weakening 44%)**_

Sasuke ran until he found the casino. But no one was there. He looked around. Nothing and no one for a good ways away. This is just what he needs, to be alone in an open area, with no cover.

_'Damn' _"Damn. Where are they?" He looked around.

"Star." He said quietly. "STAR!!" He then yelled.

"Texas, up here sir."

Sasuke looked above him to see Choji, waving him over to some stairs. Sasuke followed Choji's directions, to find the way up to them.

"Why in the hell are you guys up here!?"

"Sir we wanted to wait for you. We didn't want to lose someone else on this team." Said Choji while watching the stairs.

"Touching, but you all needed to get out of here." Sasuke was a little annoyed.

"Alright team, ammo check, primary weapon."

"Choji, Intervention sniper rifle, last mag."

"Tayuya, Car-15, last mag."

"Shikamaru, Car-15, last mag."

"Shino, M-15, last mag."

"Lee, M-15, last mag."

"Neji, MG4, less than a box."

"Kiba, MG4, less than a box."

"Damn and I got one more magazine, in my Car-15. Secondary weapon."

"Choji, SPAS-12 shotgun, 18 shells left.

"Tayuya, .44 magnum, 36 rounds."

Shikamaru, .44 magnum, 30 rounds. How in the hell do you have more than me troublesome women?"

"Shino, USP .45, 2 chips."

"Lee, USP .45, 3 chips."

"Neji, M9, 3 chips."

"Kiba, M9, last mag."

"Dammit, .44 Magnum, 24 rounds."

"Any frags?"

"I'm out." Choji said.

"2" Tayuya said.

"I'm out." Shikamaru said while checking.

"None." Shino said

"Same." Lee followed up.

"1" Neji fingered his.

"1." Kiba while holding his.

"And I'm out." Sasuke said in a down voice.

Kiba final lost it. "All man we are screwed, zombies every ware, were low on fire power, and we lost the captain, shit man were fucked."

"Shut it sergeant. We still have ammo so we can still kick some ass. Alright, the first thing we need to do is to ether find the Captain, or get the life boats on the deck."

"Lieutenant Sasuke is right. Staying here is just a death sentence with those things out there." Shino said in a calm tone.

Moaning was herd; everyone looked down at the casino floor to see a horde of zombies walking at their location.

"Shit!!! Half the damn ship must be down there!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay everyone. Short controlled burst ok. Everyone get ready. Choji cover the staircase anything that gets there you blast them but pick off some zombies when you can, it shouldn't be that hard to get 2 or 3 per a shot. Neji, Kiba, your group one take point. What for my go to fire, understood!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone else group 2, semi-auto, aim for the head, don't use ammo needlessly."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, wait for it…" zombie horde 30 meters "… wait for it…" zombie horde 25 meters "… steady…" zombie horde 20 meters "… group 2 open fire!!!"

Guns were ablaze. Zombies were falling down left and right. But no matter how many were taken down, they just kept coming. The rifles were running low; soon the MG's opened fire. It wasn't long before the MG's were almost out. And Choji's sniper rifle was following. Soon rifle fire was replaced with hand gun fire. And Choji's sniper rifle was out and was using his shotgun on the zombies that made it to the staircase.

"Were fucked." Kiba said one more time.

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 27%)**_

Meanwhile

Hinata had just woke up, and Naruto was no ware to be seen. She covered herself with the blanket and went searching. She found him in the vault in front of a screen, with pitchers of different guns with words to go with them. All he had on was his military boots and pants. Hinata was puzzled by this. Why is he looking at pitchers of guns for?

"Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata."

"What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Studying for what?"

"All of these guns are state-of-thy-art. I'd rather know all that there is to know about them before me or any of my team use them."

"I see."

"Look… Hinata, we need to talk about what just happened…"

Hinata went forward and hugged him. Pressing her chest into his back. "We made love Naruto. What there to talk about?"

"Well for one, I broke military protocol. How many protocols… I don't know the exact number, but I know it's a lot."

"Naruto, I'll just tell…"

"No Hinata. You must not tell anyone anything about this. Three out of 4 Generals want my head as it is. I don't need to give them more things against me. And besides, I think it best for us to keep quiet about this, for now."

"If you think that is best ok Naruto. So what are you doing this for?"

"I need to find my team. If the gun fire we've been hearing, they'll be low on ammo right about now. I need to reach them."

"How are you going to get to them? Do you know where there are?"

"No… but if I follow the gunfire, I'm bound to find them."

"I see. Well let me get dressed and we can go look for them."

"NO!!"

Hinata was scared at Naruto's tone of voice.

"You aren't coming with me. It's too dangerous for you to come."

"And leaving me alone is safe!?"

"Yes, this room was made so that no one can get in without the occupants knowing it. Look take this."

Naruto took out his revolver and handed it to Hinata. He also gave her all the rounds he had for it.

"You have 24 rounds plus the six in the barrel. You should be fine. Just stay here and under no circumstances should you leave this room. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. I need to get going. I'm leaving all of the supplies here with you. Also… take this." He gave her a radio. "If I'm not back at 1800 hours, or 6:00 pm. Call in a S.O.S. and pray that someone hears it. Also take my GPS, it'll help."

Naruto smiled at her. And she just blushed. Naruto walked to a big metal box, strapped it to his back like a big back pack. He also had a new gun. She wasn't big on assault rifles so she didn't know what it was. All she knew was it was nothing like the gun he had earlier.

"Alright Hinata. I'll be back. I promise. Also if some comes in, you need to know if it's me or not. Call sigh is Fox, countersign is Snake. Okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's something that we military dogs use. It's to help us identify others in the army. So basically, you say Fox, and if someone doesn't say Snake, you shoot them. Kay?"

"Alright. I got it." Hinata was shaking.

"It'll be alright Hinata, I'll be back."

Naruto hugged and kissed Hinata on the forehead, and left the same way he came in.

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 6%)**_

"Weapon's check!"

"Choji, 5 shells left.

"Tayuya, 12 rounds."

Shikamaru, 6 rounds.

"Shino, last mag."

"Lee, last mag."

"Neji, last mag."

"Kiba, I'm out."

"Carp. We need a plan and we need it now."

"I got a plan. How about we run for it. Use the last of are ammo to … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiba was cut off as he was stung by a big green bug on his neck. He was trying to get the bug off of himself.

"Hold still Kiba!!" Neji was trying to him Kiba.

"Get that fucker off him!!!" Tayuya was concerned about unknown toxins.

Sasuke just pointed and shot the bug with precession. But Kiba fell on the ground and started convulsing.

"Tayuya stabilize him NOW!!"

"The rest of you cover the stairs!"

Kiba was still convulsing despite what Tayuya did.

"What's wrong with him Tayuya?"

"I don't know! A toxin maybe! I need to know what's in the serum that bug injected him with."

"No. We need a miracle."

"S.r th..e !!!"

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 0%)**_

_**FCV: Sorry commander the signal was lost...**_

_**Attempting to reacquire signal...**_

_**All mission details are classified above top secret...**_

_**Confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2032 hours...**_

_**Johnson Jogger is KIA…**_

_**Time of death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Greg More is KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Ray Goodmen is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ken Hao KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ash Morison KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Henry Henderson KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Dan Douglas KIA... **_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Dave Dagger KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 0736 hours Day-2 …**_

_**Read and Review the General's mission...**_

_**END TRANSMISSION... **_


	7. The Shocking revelation

_**Happy Birthday to Me March 3rd**_

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

_**Cpt. Namikaze and his team have multiple confirmed casualties... **_

_**Mission Time Start: 1800 hours Friday...**_

_**Buddy, Ben AKA 'Big Ben' is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 1937 hours...**_

_**Jack Roman is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: 2052 hours...**_

_**Johnson Jogger is KIA…**_

_**Time of death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Greg More is KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 2143 hours…**_

_**Ray Goodmen is KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ken Hao KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Ash Morison KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Henry Henderson KIA...**_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Dan Douglas KIA... **_

_**Time of Death: Approximant 2000- 2230 hours…**_

_**Dave Dagger KIA…**_

_**Time of Death: 0736 hours Day-2 …**_

_**Current mission time: 0747 hours**_

_**Searching... Searching... Searching... Signal found. **_

_**Signal strength 100%**_

* * *

**The Shocking revelation **

"No. We need a miracle."

*Boom, Boom Boom* *Gunfire*

Everyone looked at where the shooting and explosions were coming from. Zombies were falling like flies in a cold wind. And at the other end of all this zombie carnage was none other than… Naruto.

"Someone call for a miracle!?"

Naruto continued to fire his new weapons at the horde of zombies, each one falling like the last. Naruto was running thou the horde shooting the zombies in front of him and keeping him a safe distance from the zombies all around him. It was 40ft from where he was to the upper floor where his team was holding up at. To Naruto, it was the longest 40ft he ever ran. But when he got there the stairs was covered with zombies trying to get up to his team. He muttered 'Son of a bitch' and then proceeded to blow the zombies heads off. Once that was handled Choji helped Naruto up because the lower part of the stairs was missing. I wonder how that happened. When Naruto got up on the upper floor he took off the backpack like metal box.

"Naruto!!!! Man you're a site for sore eyes!! What the hell are you doing here!!!?"

"Well Sasuke, it would seem that I'm here to save your collective asses. Now than."

Screeching was heard. Everyone looked at each other, than at the direction of where it came from. They looked over the edge and saw a bunch of red monsters. (Lickers I think there called).

"How are you guys on ammo?"

"All out. We ran out just a moment ago." Sasuke answered.

"Well good thing it's Christmas. Because Santa came bearing gifts."

Naruto went to the metal box he had dropped. He pressed a button, the box opened and in it were weapons that none of them had seen before.

"Alright don't ask where I got these. But let's just say Santa's workers deserve a raise. "

_**(The following weapons are from Kill Zone 2 they deserved credit for the weapon designs)**_

_**(Signal strength weakening 89%)**_

"Choji you first, this is a VC32 Sniper Rifle. Six rounds per clip, you get 3 clips. Use them well. This is how you reload it." He showed him how. "Also this is LS13 Shotgun. Reload it like a normal shotgun, 32 shell uses them well. Shikamaru, this is Sta14 Rifle semi-automatic you get 4 clips with 40 rounds, your new side arm Sta18 Pistol 12 rounds per a clip, you 6 clips." Like Choji he showed him how to reload both his new guns. "Kiba? Where is Kiba?"

"He's out of the fighting for now. He was bitten by something. Not a zombie." Tayuya was quick to add the end part fast. Naruto nodded and went back to giving out gifts.

"Well Neji this is your new toy. A M224-A1 Light Machine gun. You get three boxes with 56 rounds a piece. Reload it as any other box gun. Your new side arm a STA11 Sub-Machine gun 2 clips with 48 rounds each. Sasuke this is a STA52 Assault Rifle 40 rounds a clip 7 clips, and your new side arm is STA18 Pistol 4 clips for the pistol." He showed him how to reload the assault rifle. "Shino you and Lee get the same weapons as Sasuke." He handed them the same guns as Sasuke. Naruto dragged the box with 6 more guns in it. He dragged it to Tayuya who was with the civvies and the out Kiba. "Tayuya this is a M82 Assault Rifle aside from the sniper rifle it's the most accurate. 8 clip's 32 rounds. But this one is different from the rest." And he showed her why with its unique reloading form. "Your new side arm is the M4 Revolver. You should be fine with this. Now what happened to Kiba?"

"Kiba was bitten by a big bug when we were low on ammo."

Naruto had a serious look on his face. He cocked his M4 Revolver and was ready to shoot. "What color was the bug?"

"Huh?"

"Tayuya. What color was the bug!?" Naruto half said half yelled.

"Dose 'it matter?"

"It matters a lot. It could be Kiba's bad day. Or Kiba's last day." Tayuya looked shocked. But then stopped Ino who was near Kiba and saw Naruto having a gun to her boyfriend's head.

"Tayuya, answer truthfully or this team dies. Was it a Blue bug, a red bug, or a green bug?"

Only Sasuke, Neji and herself got a good enough look at the thing

"…"

"ANSWER!!"

"…Gr…Green."

Naruto pulled the trigger back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto sighed in relief. He put back his M4 Revolver and took out a small knife. He made a cut at the point where the green bug bit Kiba. A green thick liquid came rushing out.

"What are you doing Naruto!?"

"By getting out the poison Kiba will be up in 8 hours or so."

"How do you know all this?"

"Alright Tayuya cover the stairs, make sure nothing comes up and raped us from behind." Tayuya nodded and covered the stairs, but still wanted to know how Naruto knew all this.

"Alright team… Let's beat these bitches!!" Naruto opened fire with his M82 Assault Rifle, everyone followed suit. The lickers were paying attention to the team, and hell-bent on eating fresh meat. Gunfire and death screeches filled the air. But no matter what they kept coming.

"They just keep coming!!" Neji yelled.

"Thank you captain obvious!!" Yelled back Sasuke.

"We need to get out of here, and now!!" Naruto looked for a way out of this mess. Naruto heard a different set of screeches

"Hold them here!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded not looking away from the fight.

_**(Signal strength weakening 77%)**_

Naruto went down the stairs and looked to his right. What he saw was more lickers, and they too were hell-bent on eating them. 'Great' Naruto mumbled to himself. Naruto went back upstairs.

"Team we're going to be surrounded and then we're fucked! Were moving out now, Tayuya you and Choji will carry Kiba stick next to the civvies! Sasuke, Neji take point kill everything in front of you! Lee you got the left side, Shino you two got the right side. Shikamaru you and I got the rear! Alright team MOVE IT!!!"

Fox Hound did as Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji toke point killing the lickers at the front of the group. Lee and Shino took their stops to the right and left of the civvies. Tayuya and Choji were carrying an out Kiba. Shikamaru and Naruto were in the back. Shooting the lickers that try to catch up with them. The defensive perimeter was holding, up against the lickers that get too close. But all of this luck couldn't hold up for long, for the ground give way underneath the group when a quake like shake happened on the Ship. Luckily the entire group manages to get on one side or the other. But Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tayuya are on the licker's side. While the rest of the group is on the semi-safe side they kept firing at the lickers on the other side. The gap in the floor was about 7ft long and it stretches thou the entire room. There's no going back and the lickers are closing in. No time to think Naruto did something unexpected.

"Shikamaru how far can you jump?"

"Huh?"

Not letting Shikamaru answer, Naruto pushed Shikamaru over the gap. With the help of the others on the other side, Shikamaru made it. Although he almost didn't, he was helped up by Sakura and Ino.

"You ready Tayuya?"

"No."

Naruto pushed her over the gap anyway. She manages to get her feet on the floor on the other side, but the floor under her fell as well but Sasuke grabbed her before she fell.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No Prob. NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!! THERE CLOSING IN."

Sasuke was referring to the lickers getting closer to Naruto. Naruto was firing at the lickers killing a few before needing to reload his gun.

"Naruto get over here now!" Sasuke and the rest of the group were firing at the monsters.

Another quake like moment happened, making the hole bigger. The hole was now 13ft long. Naruto looked at the monsters behind him, and hole in front of him. The hole is to dark to see the bottom. 'Damn' Naruto took a few steps back. He ran as fast as he could and jumped. Unfortunately a licker chased and jumped after Naruto. But this one was different from the rest. This one was a pure black color, also it was way bigger than the rest. Everyone was looking at this in slow motion. Naruto looked behind him; it's slimly tongue sticking out of its mouth. Its claws dripping will blood of the zombies it ate. Sasuke and the rest of the team are firing at the monster, trying to kill it before it caught Naruto. The monster brought down its claw and …

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 61%)**_

_Outside of the ship 30 minutes ago_

Three black helicopters are fighting agents the wind. Over three different areas of the front of the ship, four ropes of each helicopter dropped from them. And 8 people dropped down from each copter.

_"Captain your orders are the following._

_1. Retrieve top secret __Umbrella data._

_2. Retrieve Umbrella Scientist alive _

_3. Retrieve samples of Umbrella weapons on ship. Room 500. _

_Operate under containment plan viper: _

_4. All non-Umbrella personal are to be considered infected and are to be terminated on sit._

_Over."_

"Orders revived and confirmed. Retrieve top secret Umbrella data. Retrieve Umbrella Scientist alive. Retrieve samples of Umbrella weapons on ship, room 500. Operate under containment plan 'Viper': All none Umbrella personal are to be considered infected and are to be terminated on site. Solid copy, over and out."

The captain looked at his men. All of which were at attention.

"Alright, 2 teams. Team 1 and 2 will do objective 1 and 2. Team 3 will do objective 3. Remember, all non-Umbrella are to be killed on sit. Move out team. Oh and **Lieutenant Zaku, Intel says that a women is suppose to guard the door to the weapons vault. Do what you want with her just make sure she dies."**

**The lieutenant in question was smiling behind his motorcycle like helmet. **

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 68%)**_

Back to present.

The monster brought down its claw and… a gut wrenching sound of something sword like cutting into flesh. The claw of the monster had cut all the way though Naruto's right shoulder. The monster's tongue had warped around Naruto's neck, with all of its small spikes on it as well. With the added weight Naruto fell like a stone. Both Sasuke and Neji grabbed Naruto's hands before he fell. Sasuke notice that the monster was about to cut Naruto's head off, before that happened, Sasuke brought out his combat knife and cut the tongue off and it fell into darkness. To compensate for the now missing tongue, the black licker bit into Naruto's left side. Neji's grip on Naruto's hand slipped, and Sasuke's was losing his. "Call sign fox, counter sign snake. Room 500" Naruto said calmly. With his now free left hand he reached into his grenade pouch and pulled out a fancy looking grenade. But before he popped it Sasuke grabbed it so the countdown wouldn't start. "Let go Sasuke…" said calmly to Sasuke "Negative Sir." Sasuke replied strained to hold onto Naruto. Neji and Tayuya were holding onto Sasuke to help him. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his hand so the weight felt more and Sasuke was losing his grip and Naruto. Then Naruto's glove came off and Naruto started to fall. To the team it looked slow-mo. Naruto gave them a thumps-up with his grenade hand and smiled at them. Tayuya leaned over to see Naruto one last time.

"!!!!!!"

After that the explosive was seen and a pillar of fire was coming from the darkness. Tayuya was pulled away from the ledge by Neji before she was burned alive. Everyone was shocked by what had just happened. Naruto… dead? It was unfathomable. He seemed so invincible. Coming from hell and back, than going back to get some one left behind. Everyone was brought back to reality when they heard the screeching of the lickers still after them. Everyone but Tayuya was back in the real world. She was still looking at where Naruto died.

"Tayuuya… ya…ya…ya" Tayuya heard her name but it was echo like. Tayuya was then grabbed by Neji and was being dragged to the exit.

"Sasuke we need to go!!" Neji still dragging Tayuya to the exit.

Coming to his senses, Sasuke started to move again and heading to the door out of the casino. Sasuke popped and tossed a grenade and ran to the door, passing it he ran for the steel door. Turning it right with its wheel to lock it, the grenade blow up during that time.

* * *

**Confirmed casualty**

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto …**

**States… K… I… A…**

**Time of Death… 0813 hours…**

**Cause of death Cover: Car accident. **

**Notes - Naruto Namikaze is the commanding officer of the mission XD001. This casualty is unexcitable. Captain Naruto is the only one that has all Intel on mission.**

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Completed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** ___**Yamamaka - Completed**_

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI **Colonel** Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

**Top Secret Mission objective - Compromised. Details- Classified …**

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 52%)**_

Sasuke finished turning the wheel and locked it. He was setting hanging his head. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji were too shocked to speak. Tayuya was the worst off, she was crying into the steel door. Her hands were on the door. Her wailing was heart wrenching to everyone there, Tayuya loved Naruto. The entire team knew it, and it was never a secret to the team. Gunfire was heard. No one paid attention at first. It was then, that Sasuke realized that the only other human on the ship was Hinata.

"Everyone get up now!! Hinata's in danger!!"

That got everyone out of there depression of Naruto's death.

"Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Tayuya! Stay with the civvies! Choji, Neji, with me we need to save Hinata! Room 500 now!! MOVE IT!!"

Sasuke and his group were running at full speed to room 500.

'Shikamaru we need directions!'

_"Working on it."_

"Work faster!!"

* * *

5 Minutes earlier

"Is this the right room c**orporal**?"

"Yes sir. Room 500 is where the higher ups said it'll be."

"The higher ups never have all the Intel." Zaku was pissed, and he was horny for a girl to rape.

* * *

**Profile hacking….**

**Subject - Abumi, Zaku…**

**Age- 26**

**Blood type- A+**

**Eye color- Brown**

**Hair color- Black**

**Bio- High school dropout. Expelled for suspicion of rape. Joined the U.S Army at age 19. Rose to the rank of **Sergeant Major of the Army. Was decorated for bravery under fire. Was dishonorable discharged for the following crimes.

- Rape of a Sergeant under his command.

- Rape of a child while deployed.

- Rape of a child on base in the United States.

- Murder of his Commanding Officer. Chief Warrant Officer Sumaru Mill.

- Drugging and attempted rape of Colonel** Kushina Namikaze.**

**Abumi, Zaku was freed from military custody by an unknown group. Has been on the military most wanted. Abumi, Zaku is #13 on the military most wanted. **

* * *

Zaku's group was looking for the weapons that they needed to find. But the room was so small that all 8 of them covered the small room top to bottom. Zaku had plopped himself down on the bed. When he did that himself and 4 other soldiers were caught being transported to the other room.

"Now THIS is more like it!"

"FOX!!!"

"Huh? What the hell was that?"

"FOX!!"

*gunshot*

"Take cover!"

*gunshot*

"AHHHH SON-OFA-BITCH!!!!" one of the grunts was hit.

More gun fire from the upper floor.

"Zetter is down!"

"So is Wilson!"

Zaku was fed up with this real quick. Already losing two men sucked. Zaku aimed his rifle at the position of the shooter. Zaku fired 3 times and hit the shooter the 3rd time.

"Ahhh!"

Everyone saw the shooter retreat.

"Move up now take the shooter alive!" Zaku ordered.

Zaku was more interested if the shooter was a woman or not. If the shooter was a girl, he'd have more fun than he thought. The other three grunts manage to get into the room. The injured grunt moved up first. He was met with a bullet to the head. Three down. Two grunts pop there head over the edge and opened fire with their M16s. They were firing everything in sight. Not worrying if they hit the shooter or not. The grunt on the left got hit in the head, but the other was much more luck. He aimed at the bar where the shot came from. Fired two rounds into it and herd a women scream and fell down.

"Shooter down sir."

Zaku and the last 3 men of his team went to the location of the shooter. With weapons drawn ready to kill the shooter Zaku stopped them.

"Wait don't shot."

"Sir?"

"I said don't shot. I'm… going to intricate this woman. I'm sure I can get '_something'_ out of her." Zaku had a leeches grin on his face. Hinata was this in her light headed state. Not one of his squad believed he was going _'in'_ to intricate this girl.

"Alright you two cover the outside door. No one gets in. You get the info we need. I'll handle this girl."

The men did as they were told. Two went out to guard the door. The other went into the vault to the data and the weapon samples they need. Zaku was _'inspecting'_ the prisoner. If by inspecting you mean taking off her clothes and tying her to the bed than yeah.

_'Naruto… save me.' _Hinata was crying.

_**(Signal strength weakening 35%)**_

* * *

Sasuke, Choji, and Neji looked around the corner of room 500. They saw two people with black mortar cycle helmets on, the visors down. They were walking in an oval shape outside a room 500. Sasuke got a better look and saw the Umbrella Corporation insignia.

"Damn… Umbrella solders."

"Umbrella isn't allowed to have solders."

"Shut it Neji, officially they don't but under the rug we know that they hire anyone that can shoot a gun, low life's, criminals, terrorists, anyone."

"What? So Umbrella has been breaking the law and endangering the United States security?" Choji was in a state of shock.

"Right on the money, Naruto has been saying it since his first mission off of U.S. soil. No one believed him. Not even me." Sasuke was saddened that he didn't believe his friend. And he died knowing that his best friend though he was wrong.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm getting all Umbrella stuff from my house." Choji said in a whisper.

"I agree." Neji was in total agreement.

"Naruto… I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But I'll make this right." Sasuke now believed Naruto.

"Alright, Choji, time these fuckers and take them out at once. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

Choji was watching them like a hawk. Trying to find the moment when both of them would be in alignment. Choji was a very patent person, so he could wait. All of the sudden, both of them turned away from Sasuke and his team.

"Now, do it now." Sasuke whispered.

Choji aimed his sniper rifle and put a round in each of their heads.

"Good shot. Let's get moving." Sasuke complimented.

* * *

Back inside the room the last grunt was downloading the last bit of data and boxing. While Zaku was _'getting to know' _Hinata. Hinata was currently tied to the bed posts. Her shirt was ripped open and only her bra and panties was still in tacked. He was licking her from head to toe. He always enjoyed this part. When they cried for someone to save them, to save them from the pleaser he gives them. Only one never did that. Only one fought back, and he would love to try to rape that woman again. She was a prize to behold. But this girl would do for now.

"Now listen bitch…" He pulled on her hair. He tied a pillow case over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "… do as I say and you won't get hurt." He unbuckled his pants, took off his underwear, man he was a horn-dog. But he was only 5-6 inches long. She giggled a little. After taking _'ALL'_ of Naruto, this guy is nothing to brag about. Hell he's so small she could sleep and not feel him.

"What's so funny bitch!" Zaku removed the gag so she could answer.

"Is that all you have. My lover is at least twice as big. *giggle* I can fall asleep even if you rape me."

"You bitch!!!" Zaku back handed her, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "I was going to just rape you and kill quickly, but now, I'm not going to do ether. I'm gonna fed you to the monsters that prowl this ship. But you're going to be alive, when they start to eat you. And I'm going to love watching them eat you."

Zaku put his cloths back on.

"Are you done with the data transfer?"

"Yes but I was unable to send it wirelessly because of the storm."

"That's fine. Let's get moving."

"Sir what about the girl? We need to kill her."

"Your right, we do need to kill her. But she's going to suffer for what she said."

Zaku got on top of her and pulled out his knife.

"Now bitch, I'm going to enjoy this."

He plunged the knife into Hinata's right shoulder, she cried out in pain.

"I'm going to let her bleed out. She'll die slowly."

"Are you sure that this well work? She needs to die. She's see too much."

"Yes, Yes I know. She'll die. Well leave the door's open and everything that likes to eat human will come running. She'll die, and her death… well be a slow one."

_**(Signal strength weakening 10%)**_

A sound of flesh being stabbed though was heard to both of them. Zaku looked down and saw a spike though his chest. Blood was rushing out; the other grunt was firing all he had at the monster but the monster just decapitated him with its tail. The monster was green had spikes running down it's spine, it's armor looked to be 2 inches thick, it had 4 finger like claws on each hand and foot, and it walked on all fours. The fore legged monster brought Zaku up to its mouth. It hissed at Zaku, but Zaku just smiled. Hinata watched in horror as the monster just bit the head off of the man that was about to rape and kill her. The monster howled a high pinched sound and though the body over to the side. The monster than turned its attention to Hinata, who was still tied to the bed. The monster's fanged smile was bone chilling to Hinata. It crawled to Hinata, very slowly; tell its tongue reached Hinata's face. Its tongue was touching Hinata from head to toe and everywhere in-between. After a minute or so the monster had enough, and now it was hungry again. It roared one more time and wrapped its tongue around Hinata neck, its small spikes digging into Hinata neck. It was ready to ripe Hinata's head right off…

"HAY!!!"

The monster looked to its right and dropped its jaw. *gunshot* A single gunshot ranged in the air and the monster's head was gone. Its tongue loosened and it fell backward, without Hinata's head.

"HINATA!!!" Neji ran to Hinata's side.

Neji undid the bonds that kept Hinata to the bed. Hinata instantly clung to Neji, she was crying into his shoulder.

"He… he almost… almost raped me." She sobbed out.

"Shhhhhh, its ok, Hinata I'm here."

Hinata wiped her eye of all her tears. And looked around a bit. Then she notices, Naruto's not here.

"Neji… where is Naruto?"

Neji was not looking forward to this.

"He's… he's… um…"

Hinata grew worried. "He's were…Neji?"

"He's… dead, Hinata."

"………."

"He died saving all of us, Hinata, I'm sorry."

"…………"

Sasuke knew that look. It was the look Tayuya had when she saw Naruto's death. Utter Despair and sadness, was the only words to describe _that_ look. Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes. She fell to her knees as two arms warp themselves around the back of Hinata's neck.

"Let it out Hinata." Was the words Tayuya spoke before…

"!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**(Warning warning**__** signal strength weakening 0%)**_

_**FCV: Sorry commander the signal was lost...**_

_**Attempting to reacquire signal...**_

_**All mission details are classified above top secret...**_

_**Confirmed casualty**_

_**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto …**_

_**States… K… I… A…**_

_**Time of Death… 0813 hours…**_

_**Side note: With the death of Captain Namikaze the mission is a failure…**_

_**General Maru wishes to scarp mission…**_

_**Request an answer in 3 days… **_

_**Read and Review the General's mission...**_

_**END TRANSMISSION... **_


	8. The Betrayal of a Hero

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

!? - Shocked

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

**Confirmed casualty**

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto …**

**States… K… I… A…**

**Time of Death… 0813 hours…**

**Cause of death Cover: Car accident. **

**Notes - Naruto Namikaze is the commanding officer of the mission XD001. This casualty is unexcitable. Captain Naruto is the only one that has all Intel on mission.**

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Completed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** _**Yamamaka - Completed**_

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI ****Colonel**** Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

**Top Secret Mission objective - Compromised. Details- Classified **

_**Signal strength 100%**_

* * *

**The Memories of the Fallen Friend and Betrayal of a Hero**

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"Me too." *Screech* _

_"What the fuck"_

_"Ahhhhh!!"_

_"Mac's down!!"_

_Gunfire can be heard in the background. _

_"Ahhhhh!!"_

_"Johnsons down!"_

_"Ahhhhh!!"_

_" Gus' down!"_

_"Ahhhhh!!"_

_" Wheeler's down!"_

_A monster jumped and is in your face._

_"!"_

* * *

Hinata woke up after another nightmare. It had been 3 hours since they told her that Naruto died. She thought that, without Naruto, the nightmares of the story he told her would plague her forever.. She has been in the shower for the last 30 minutes, huddled and silently crying. Outside everyone was worried about Hinata. None more so than Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Neji. But even more than them, Tayuya was even more worried than them. She knew the pain the Hinata was going though.

"I'm going to talk to her." Sakura started to get up.

"No Miss Haruno. I'll go." Tayuya stopped her and got up.

"Tayuya, what about Kiba?" Sasuke asked from the Vault.

"His stables for now, if you need me just call. Alright?"

"Yeah, we need Hinata's mind to be on track. I know that you'll be fine, but Miss Hinata doesn't have your mental fortitude. "Sasuke replied.

Tayuya walked up to the door and opened it. In that room was a sink towel rack without a towel. And a wall size mirror. And she took off her clothes and walked to the other door.

*Knock, Knock* "Hinata it's me, Tayuya, can I come in?"

No answer. "I'm coming in Hinata." On her way in Tayuya heard sobs. "Hinata…" Still no answer. She heard the shower running. But she didn't hear it outside. Already naked she walked in to see Hinata under the shower head. She had her knees to her chest, and her head down in them. It would have been hard to tell shower water from Hinata's tears if the shower wasn't on. Her wound oh her shoulder was cleaned and healing. Not even a scar will be there. Tayuya sat next to her and pulled Hinata into a hug. "I know how you feel Hinata. Belief me when I say, I know the pain your going though. I loved him too." Hinata looked at her in disbelief. "That's right. I loved Naruto just as much as you did." She managed to maneuver herself behind Hinata holding her close to her chest. "Know this Hinata, I'll protect you, with my life. And I'll love you with my heart. Just like Naruto did for both of us."

_**(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Signal Hacking, Signal lost ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**_ __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**(Searching… Searching… Signal restored 88%)**_

_(Outside)_

"Do worry Neji, Hinata won't have her first lesbian experience on a life or death situation on a boat. Ok?"

"That doesn't help Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru less talk more finding out what the hell this is."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke was referring to the _'Mission Update'_ message on the screen in the vault. It had a six digit password on it and Shikamaru was having trouble cracking it. Shikamaru having trouble cracking anything was a big problem.

"Sasuke we need to leave this place as fast as we can." Choji just wanted to leave his best friends grave. "Look Choji were not leaving until the new orders are in." Sasuke was as serious as they come right now."But why is it taking so long?" Choji asked a little tried both mentally and physically. "I don't know."

"Um? Excuse me, um, Sasuke? When are we leaving?"

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl.

"We'll leave as soon as Kiba gets up."

"Alright." Sakura walk away.

* * *

_"Move, move!!"_

_"Fall back!!"_

_"On your feet solder!"_

_"Yes sir!!"_

_"Ahhhhh!!"_

_"Jack's down!"_

_"We need cover! Now!!"_

_"Move it, the com's tower now!"_

_*Screech*_

* * *

Hinata woke up in the shower. She felt hands on her breast on her groin area.

"Um, Naruto..." *sniff sniff*

"Don't worry Hinata. Like I said. I'll protect you with my body, and love you with my heart. No matter what."

"Thank you... Tayuya."

"Let's get out of here."

"Right?"

After a few minutes of dressing, both of them got out of the bathroom.

"So... what were you girls doing?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile.

"Do you really want to know sir?"

"No..."

"Good leave it at that."

"Alright, Tayuya I need a status report on Kiba. Shikamaru what's taking so long with the new orders?"

"I'm working on it."

"Still out sir."

"Damn, alright, Choji, Neji take innovatory on the weapons and ammo. If more of those guys come back I want home field advantage. And no surprise visits from are undead friends."

"Yes sir."

"Lee, Shino I want you two to look for any entry way's. I want nothing getting in while we're staying."

"Yes Sir!" They both saluted and left to do their duty.

"The rest of you, get some rest. You'll need it for the long day ahead."

Everyone nodded. _'Naruto... where are you?'_

_**(Choji's thoughts)**_

Naruto... my friend. You were there for me at my lowest moment. Before I killed myself. You saved my life, but I couldn't save yours. I'm sorry. But, I'll make it up to you, I'll make sure I'll keep Tayuya alive at all cost. Even my life. Oh, and if you already laid Hinata. And I'll bet my families restaurant chain that you did, I'll protect her too. I'll do what every it takes, Goodbye my friend.

_**(Shikamaru's thoughts) **_

Naruto, you're so troublesome.

_**(Neji's thought's)**_

Naruto I swear to god, if you had sex with Hinata, I'll find you in the afterlife and beat your ass so bad you'd wish you were castrated.

_**(Sasuke's thoughts)**_

Great Naruto, just great. Tayuya's going to go menopausal the moment we get back, an no one's brave to face her without you right next to them. I'm scared of her and I'm her superior. Damn you Naruto Namikaze

_**(Tayuya's thought's)**_

Naruto, can you hear me? It's me, Tayuya. I'm letting you know that I'm watching over Hinata for you. I'll love her like you did, I'll make love to her like you would, I'll make she lives above all else. And her pussy taste better than anything I've had before... say for you cum.

_**(Hinata's thoughts)**_

Naruto... I've still can't believe it. Your dead, you'd said that you'd protect me. But you can't do that if your dead. I can't get you out of my head, your gone. You broke your promise to me. You've never broken a promise before. And Tayuya. Hinata blushed at Tayuya's antics earlier. She, she is helping. But, I can't love her like I love you. Oh, see looking at me again. Oh god, I don't think I can handle another session with her, I passed out last two times.

_**(Regular point of view)**_

A few hours have passed, and the group was still waiting for Kiba to wake up and Shikamaru to get the new orders. The civvies except for Hinata where asleep. Hinata kept rocking back and forth. Naruto's death hit her hard. Harder than Neji or any of her friends thought.

"Hinata, you need rest. You can't go on like this." Neji said concerned.

"I can't sleep Neji. I'll have nightmare's."

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you, everyone here will protect you."

"It's not that Neji it's..." _'You can't tell anyone, not even your father knows about this.'_ Hinata hard Naruto's voice in her had. Another tear came to her eye. "I'm sorry, just leave me alone for now Neji, Kay?"

"Alright Hinata." _'What's wrong with her?'_

Hinata stayed up for another few minutes. But she was too tied to stay up any longer, she than fell asleep.

_**(Signal strength weakening 71%**_

* * *

_**(Unknown Location)**_

"We've cleared this section sir. And still no word from Zaku's group. We must assume that their lost."

"Agreed, move the search to the lower deck of the ship. We need to find that scientist."

"Sir new order's. We're to retrieve project Kyuubi. This is a priority 1. All other objective's secondary."

"I thought they scarped project Kyuubi. All the data was lost 20 some years ago."

"Apparently some data survived and the scientist has it."

"Great, alright men move out!"

* * *

_"Where's the rest of the platoon!?"_

_"Were it sir."_

_"What!!!?"_

_"Squad 2 and 3 are gone and squad 4 is down by 8 people and squad 1 is down by 5."_

_"Damn it all!!! Colonel Uchiha! This is Sergeant Haku. We need extraction!!!"_

_"Sorry Sergeant, no can do. New orders from the top. Where are you now?"_

_"Where in the COMS tower! In grid 2 section E of the island sir."_

_"Good your near the next mission. Sergeant in a building not 2 miles from you is vital information on Osama-bin-Laden. Use your ACS module and get that data. Over and out."_

_"But sir... DAMMIT!!!!"_

_"Sir there here!!!"_

_"Damn, alright move everyone!!! You too Naruto. Move."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

"Wha!?" _'Another Nightmare. I can't go to sleep they hunt me so. Without Naruto here with me I can't seem to sleep now. But that dream again? But there are...'_

"Hinata are you alright? Your sweat is cold and your shivering. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Tayuya. It's just a bad dream."

"So he told you huh?"

"What?"

"Yep knew it. He never told me the ending of it but, he's alive so he must have gotten off that island, somehow."

"Yeah... he did, but at get cost."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you latter, when we get off this ship. Okay?"

"Sure, I've waited for Naruto to tell me the ending for a year now, one more day won't hurt."

"Thanks' Tayuya."

Unknown to them, Neji on one side, and Sasuke on the other. There both had the same thought's.

_'Was there something that Naruto didn't tell me.'_

"Well you need some sleep Hinata. Kiba should wake up in like an hour or 2 based on what Naruto said." Tayuya said before thinking.

"... Naruto..."

"Eh... I'm so sorry Hinata!"

"It's alright Tayuya. But thank you for helping me.

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 58%)**_

_**(Unknown location)**_

"Sir we have confirmed that the Scientist has the Kyuubi project data with her."

"Good, do we have a location?"

"Yes, it's a little general, but we now know that it's somewhere in the bottom of the ship."

"That's a lot of ship to cover, we need more detail."

"She said at the eastern side. She look for the vault."

"Alright team 2 head to the scientist's vault. Team 1 will get the weapon's."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_"Sir it's just the 8 of us since you left the 3 injured guy's behind."_

_"I didn't have a choice, we need that Intel to find Osama. So we find that info and bag it for HQ."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Sir you hear that?"_

_"What, you freaking out already rookie?"_

_"No listen." _

_"What I don't Ahhhhh." The grunt was dragged away._

_*Screech*_

_"Ambush!!!"_

_"Take defensive position's!!!"_

_"Son-of-a-Bitch!!!"_

_"Hang in there Kid!!" Sergeant Haku yelled to Naruto, who was being dragged away._

_"Mother fucker!!" *Gunshot* Naruto shot the monster's head blowing it up._

_*Screech*_

_"Ahhhhh!!!"_

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 51%)**_

*CRYING*

"Hinata!?"

"!? Oh Tayuya? I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm sorry?"

"No, it's alright, no one heard you but me. You were having another Nightmare. Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's, Naruto's story. It's like, I'm reliving it." Hinata was rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Tayuya was hugging Hinata.

"What on Earth are you doing Tayuya?" Neji whispered

"Eh!?"

_'Oh no!'_

"I'm trying to help Hinata here."

"Hu-huh. Right. Hinata what's really going on."

"Nothing."

"Hinata!?"

"No really, nothing's wrong."

"Hinata, please tell me what's wrong. I know that you're not yourself."

"I'll be fine Neji, Thank you."

"If you say so."

"Sasuke sir, I got it!!" Everyone looked at Shikamaru. It toke longer than I'd ever thought it would. "

"That's good work Shikamaru."

"The orders will be here in a few minutes."

"Alright, take a small break. You've earned it."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

_**(Unknown location)**_

"Sir we need to rest. The data is going nowhere."

"He's right sir. We've been up for 2 day's straight with not so much as a break."

"Alright, take 10. Com. get team two on the horn, I want a progress report."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, what if team 2 and team 3 are lost?"

"It doesn't matter if they are lost. As long as we get the Kyuubi project than all is well."

"Yes sir."

"Sir team 2 has suffered a loss but are on course. They'll reach the vault in 1 hour at this paste."

"Right, let's get a move on."

"SIR!!"

* * *

_"Move, move. We need cover!!"_

_"There's no cover here!!!"_

_"Find some!! Naruto are you alright!?"_

_"Yes ma'am I am."_

_"SIR THERE HERE!!! AHHHH!!"_

_"Move it, to the objective building!!"_

_*Gunfire*_

_"We need to retreat!!!"_

_"Corporal can you leave a going away present for our guest!?"_

_"Yes ma'am!!"_

_"Everyone cover Corporal Digger!!!"_

_*Gunfire*_

_"Sir it's..." Corporal Digger was silence by a spike though his chest._

_"Move fall back!! Private Shale BLOW IT!!!"_

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 38%)**_

"It's okay Hinata, I'm here."

"Huh!?"

"You barley went to sleep a few minutes ago and you were crying."

"I, I was?"

"You were, I made sure that Neji didn't get wind of it. Some good news, Kiba woke up a minute ago."

"That's great news." Hinata said with a smile. Tayuya flicked her head with her finger.

"Hay, what was that for!?"

"For that fake smile of yours. I use to do it all the time."

"What?"

"Using a fake smile. I was never really happy until Naruto came into my life."

"What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll tell you how I meet Naruto."

* * *

_**(Flash Back) 3 years ago**_

_Name - Tayuya _ _No last name. Age - 21_

_Rank - Private_

_Birth place - Death Valley CA_

_"So, Tayuya, you'll be assigned to __**Master Sergeant Namikaze, Naruto. You well report at 0900 hours."**_

_**"Yes Sir."**_

_**"Good now, your dismissed."**_

_(0900 the next day)_

_**"So you're the new recruit?"**_

_**"Yes sir, Private Tayuya reporting for duty. Sir!" Tayuya said with a salute.**_

_**"My are we official today? We anyway. We move out to Iraq in two day, be ready."**_

_**"Yes sir."**_

_(2 days later)_

_**"Officer on deck!" Yell a Corporal. **_

_**A man with blond hair was inspecting them. **_

_"Alright listen up. We'll be going into enemy territory. A convoy was ambushed." He paused._

_"The convoy was escorting VIP's from behind enemy lines to this base, when they were ambushed." _

_He paused again looking at the solders in his squad._

_"They fought off the first two waves and have suffered casualties. We are to find and retrieve them."_

_"DO YOU GET ME!?"_

_"WE GET YOU SIR!"_

_"Good. Report back here in 10. Dismissed." _

_10 minutes later. All solders were ready. But they were going to have a tag along._

_"Sergeant, This is __**Lieutenant**__ Inabi Uchiha. He'll be leading this convoy, understood?"_

_"Yes sir. Awaiting orders sir."_

_"Right, The twelve of us will be split up in 5 vehicles. Private Orr you'll drive lead truck on the convoy."_

_"Sir."_

_"Private More, you're on lead gun. Sergeant Your in the truck behind me. You'll take the 50 Cal."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Private Tayuya, and Private Wu will be with you, Wu your driving."_

_"Roger that."_

_"Yes Sir!"_

_Inabi was assigning the rest of the team to the rest of the trucks they'll be using. And briefed them on _

_the formation they'll be using. Speeds on the road. They left as soon as they could. It has been 1 hour _

_since they left. _

_"Sir still no word from the ambushed convoy."_

_"Right keep trying. We need to reach them."_

_A little while later._

_"Turn right hear private."_

_"But sir. We'll at a disadvantage if we get ambushed."_

_"Don't worry private. According to our Intel there is no enemy portals in the area for miles."_

_"Yes sir."_

_As they turned Naruto got nerves._

_"What the hell!?__** Lieutenant I'd advice an alternate route. This road has to many enemies to count."**_

_**"Don't worry sergeant. It's all clear for miles."**_

_"But sir..."_

_"Listen sergeant, this is the fastest way to the downed convoy. We have no time, for detours!!"_

_After an hour the convoy made it to the ambushed convoy the trucks were destroyed and bodies were _

_every ware. _

_"Alright, Private Tayuya, Sergeant, look for survivors. The rest of us will cover you."_

_"Yes sir, let's go private." _

_Both Naruto and Tayuya were looking for survivors when. *gunfire* _

_" AMBUSH!!!!! Were surrounded!!!" _

_"Open fire!!!!"_

_"Ahh!"_

_"Ahhh!_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"I'm hit!"_

_"Take cover, everyone!"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"I'm hit!"_

_"__** Lieutenant over here!!"**_

_**"Ahhh!"**_

_**"Sir it's just the three of us, what do we do!?"**_

_**"We fight private!!"**_

_**"I've got a better Idea." **__Inabi used the butt of his gun and knocked out Naruto._

_"Freeze Tayuya. Your coming with us Tayuya."_

_"You... you traitor!" Tayuya was knocked out from behind by an Iraqi solder. _

* * *

_**(Signal strength weakening 17%)**_

"And that was my first mission with Naruto."

"Wait. What happened after that?"

"Well, we were captured, and..."

"But you escaped right? I mean you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Well it's not weather we did or not, as it's obvious that we did. But how we did it."

"How'd you do it?"

"Everyone, in here now!!"

Everyone heard Sasuke yell. No one disobeyed, everyone was in the vault in seconds.

"Sasuke what's up? I mean, I was having a nice nap."

"Your nap will have to wait Shikamaru. You all need to see this. As much as I hate to show it."

"What is it Sir? What's the problem?" Choji asked. Shino and Lee weren't there.

"This..." Sasuke pointed at the screen. It read...

**Mission compromised.**

**Mission leaked to hostile forces.**

**Hostiles have boarded the Ship Kyuubi.**

**Current Mission states.**

**Find Hinata Hyuga - Complete.**

**Find Ino Yamanaka - Complete**

**Find Kushina Namikaze - in progress.**

**Secret Mission Details declassified. **

**Missions **

**- Find Umbrella Scientists...**

**- Find data on Project Kyuubi...**

**- Retrieve 3 Bio-weapon samples for High Command... **

**- Find Kushina Namikaze...**

**- Terminate Team Fox Hound... **

**Mission operative's **

**- Captain Namikaze, Naruto...**

**- Colonel Namikaze, Kushina...**

**Complete Mission failure...**

**Top Secret Mission containment protocol...**

**Destroy Vessel Queen Kyuubi...**

**Time tell Air Strike...**

**8:00:00...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Confirmed Leak source...**

**Captain Naruto Namikaze...**

**Captain Naruto Namikaze... **

**TRAITOR...**

**TRAITOR...**

**TRAITOR...**

**TRAITOR... **

**TRAITOR... **

**TRAITOR...**

_**(Warning Warning Signal strength lost 0%)**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. The Story of Blood and Betrayal Part 1

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! - Shocked

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

**Confirmed casualty**

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto …**

**States… K… I… A…**

**Time of Death… 0813 hours…**

**Cause of death Cover: Car accident. **

**Notes - Naruto Namikaze is the commanding officer of the mission XD001. This casualty is unexcitable. Captain Naruto is the only one that has all Intel on mission.**

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Completed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** **Yamamaka - Completed**

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI Colonel Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

**Top Secret Mission objective - Compromised. Details- Classified **

_**Signal strength 100%**_

**TRAITOR...**

That one word kept on blinking on the screen, and it was attached to Naruto's name.

"B-b-but that can't be. Naruto's no traitor…" Tayuya was shocked.

"I hate to admit it, but, it would make since. No one but Naruto really knew where we were going. He had advanced knowledge on where we were going, had time to prepare. And knew what was going on before anyone could think of anything else." Sasuke said to the shocked group.

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Hinata. Neji more so than anyone. "Naruto is not a traitor!"

"Then tell me Miss Hyuga, how Naruto knew what to do before we had confirmation about what we were up against?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…"

"We need to tell them Hinata." Tayuya interrupted.

"Tell us what?" Asked Kiba.

"But only you know the whole truth, so you have to do it." Tayuya continued.

"What do you need to tell us?" Shikamaru was interested in hearing what the girls had to say on this.

"Do any of you know… about Naruto's first mission?" Tayuya asked the group, which included the civvies.

_**(Unknown Location)**_

Walking fast down the hallway, a woman about 43-45 years old, she was a Colonel by the looks of it; she was way on a mission. Behind her was a younger women about 25 she was a Captain and looked similar to the Colonel she was flanking. The Colonel looked pissed beyond all things holy. She had a folder under her right arm and it had been opened. Once out of the hallway she made her way strait and to the General's meeting. She knew what she was doing could get her court marshaled, but she didn't care.

"Um Colonel Inuzuka, wait General Namikaze is in... wait!" The secretary tried to stop her but failed.

The women, now known as Colonel Inuzuka, burst through the doors. Everyone inside instantly turned their attention to the intruder.

"I'm sorry sir." The secretary apologized.

"That's quite alright Lieutenant. I was expecting her, a little sooner to be honest."

"General, what is the meaning of this?" One of the men said.

"General Namikaze I need to speak to you about a mission you sent one of my teams on... NOW!" The women said/yelled.

"You're in the presents of the General solder. Maintain discipline." A young man about 25 yelled back at the Colonel.

"You stay out of this Lieutenant! Well General Namikaze? Do I need to wait, or can I talk you about this now?" The women said with sacrum about the waiting part of her statement.

"Well Colonel Inuzuka. I don't see why not. Since you took the time to interrupted this meeting, I guess I can spar the time to talk to you about your concerns. This meeting will continue at 0800 tomorrow sharp. Dismissed." The General left no room for argument. Everyone filed out as fast as they could. Only 2 people in the military can talk to General Namikaze like that and live to talk about it. First was his wife. The second was Colonel Inuzuka. Although it was said that General Namikaze cheated on his wife with Colonel Inuzuka, it was unconfirmed. General Namikaze put the rumors to rest before they got out of hand. "Lieutenant Uchiha, notify Fleet Admiral Namikaze and General Namikaze of the Air Force." General Namikaze said calmly. The Lieutenant was damn near shitting himself.

"Yes sir." He saluted and ran out of the room.

"So, what would you like to talk about Colonel Inuzuka Captain Inuzuka?" The General said with a smile.

"This!" Colonel Inuzuka tossed the file she had under her arm. "It's mostly black out. The only thing I got out of this scrap paper is the date, mission number, and who's in charge of the mission. Nothing else."

"Did it ever accrue to you that it's for the best that you don't know what the mission is about?"

"I want to know what you sent my men into... NOW!" Colonel Inuzuka yelled again.

"Fine, very well. But I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. We need to wait for Fleet Admiral Namikaze, and General Namikaze of the Air Force."

"The rank ' Fleet Admiral' and 'General of the Air Force' is reserved for war time. Sir, you know that." The Colonel said to correct the General.

"I know, but it sounds so much better to say 'Fleet Admiral Namikaze' than 'Admiral Namikaze' doesn't you think? Besides, everyone in the military knows it, but no one says it. The troops refer me as General of the Army, so it fits really well. Also, if you haven't notices, the U.S. military has become a family business."

"Whatever."

"Um, Colonel is this _normal_ behavior for the General?" The Captain asks her Commanding Officer.

"Yes Captain it is. It's been this way for as long as I've known him."

"Since elementary school. Right Colonel?"

Colonel Inuzuka just looked at him pissed off like never before. She was a total MILF and all, but no man would make a move on the mother of 2 and live to tell about it. She was a mother first a military career woman 2nd, and nothing else.

"Sir, they have arrived, they'll be here soon." The Lieutenant said to General Namikaze.

"Good work Lieutenant Uchiha. Get 2nd Lieutenant Shizune in here please. It's time you all know what happened."

"Um, yes sir." The young man darted out of the room to get 2nd Lieutenant Shizune.

"What do we need to know General Namikaze?" Captain Inuzuka asks the youngest General in the history of the US military.

"The truth. Many truths were buried by this one night. The night the military suffered major losses and gained nothing to show for it. Well, almost nothing. Ah, there here." Minato was referring to both Fleet Admiral Namikaze and General Namikaze of the Air Force entering the room.

"Minato, why did you call us?" Fleet Admiral Namikaze asks.

"Show some respect Fleet Admiral. He out rank us you know." General Namikaze of the Air Force scolded.

"Well, dad, I called here because Colonel Inuzuka and Captain Inuzuka want to know the kind of mission I sent Fox Hound to." General Namikaze told him.

"Dad?" Captain Inuzuka was surprised by that.

"Lieutenant Uchiha get Shizune in here and close the door behind you, it's time that _you _learn the truth as well."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant did what he was told. He closed the door locked it, and sat down next to Lieutenant Shizune. General Namikaze was standing up at the back center of the room. Both Fleet Admiral Namikaze and General Namikaze of the Air Force were setting next to each other on General Namikaze's left. The Lieutenant's on his right, and Colonel, and Captain Inuzuka dead center in opposite of General Namikaze.

"All right. First introduction. Fleet Admiral Namikaze Jiraiya Namikaze. My father. And General Namikaze of the Air Force, Tsunade, my mother." General Namikaze pointed to the Fleet Admiral and General of the Air Force. "This is Lieutenant Itachi Uchiha, and 2nd Lieutenant Shizune." He said pointing to the 2 Lieutenants. "And the reason why we're all here. Colonel and Captain Inuzuka. They want to know the mission I sent Fox Hound on. The only way to do so is to show them Classified Mission File XD-000."

"!"

"Are you sure General Namikaze? That mission file has only been shown to 4 people." The Fleet Admiral Namikaze looked serious. "And only one person in the world could tell you about it."

"Yes, I know. Now then, Lieutenant Uchiha, Lieutenant Shizune, what you're about to see cannot be let out to the public. No one can know about it, not even the President. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, Colonel Inuzuka, Captain Inuzuka same thing, no one can know what you're about to see."

"These are dangerous waters you're sailing in Colonel. Once you're in, you don't get out." Fleet Admiral Namikaze

"Fine."

"Understood sir."

"Good. Now, the Blue Ray disk on the mission that toke place some 5 or so years ago. Mission number XD-000."

"Wait, 5 years ago. But Captain Naruto Namikaze would have only been 17 at the time." The Colonel looked shocked.

"That's correct. Captain Naruto signed up early. Now, this is a recording. It's the only thing we have form the mission that cost so many lives for nothing. This was recorded from Naruto's helmet cam."

General Namikaze put in the disk inside the Blue Ray player. And so the movie was about to play. At the same time, Hinata was telling the exact same story to the rest of Foxhound.

_**(This is a recording; I'll try to explain it like you would which a movie.)**_

_"One minute." _The pilot of the chopper told his passengers. Inside the helicopter were 10 US Army Rangers. Outside there were 4 Black Hawks information over water.

"Hey kid you okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine, just a little nervous and all. My first mission you see." Naruto told a pale face woman.

"It's alright private. I know how you feel. I felt the same way on my first mission." The Sergeant said to Naruto.

_"Attention all units this is __Colonel Uchiha Fugaku, in less than a minute you will be landing on an uncharted island. 10 squads have already disappeared. No info about how or who. Your mission, find the missing squads dead or alive. Bring them back if alive. Over and out."_

"Alright, I'm in command of this op on the ground. For those of you who don't know me. I'm 2nd Lieutenant Zabuza. I'll be in charge of the ground forces. Now we're here, ropes!" Ropes fell for the Black Hawks. "Go, go, go!" Everyone slid down the ropes to the sand below. All 40 U.S Army Rangers landed.

_"Rangers on the ground."_

_"Solid copy."_

"Rangers lead the way."

All of the Rangers were moving out. Moving fast in the forest. Not even losing a beat when it started to rain. They crossed the forest, crossed the river. And found something that none of them thought they'd find. A village. But not a village with sticks and mud. They were made out of concrete, and metal.

"Not what I was excepting." A Ranger said.

"Cut the chatter." The Lieutenant told the Ranger.

The Rangers were spread out. Searching the area for anything that might lead to finding the mission Rangers. They checked the small buildings, there weren't that big. The Rangers were clearing the buildings one by one. And all over the same M.O. No bodies, no weapons. Just blood and bullet casings. After 20 minutes of searching and clearing the buildings, the Rangers reconfigured in the center of the village. The Lieutenant and the 4 sergeants were in the dead center. Surrounded by the U.S. Army Rangers. Naruto was flanking sergeant Haku.

"Sir there's nothing here. We should move on to another location. Sir."

"No sergeant this is where the last transmission came from before they were out of contact."

"Should we contact Colonel Uchiha? Tell him we found nothing at the primary site?"

"I agree."

"Right, sergeant Haku, get on the COM. and tell Colonel Uchiha that were moving on."

_"We have a man missing!" _The 4 in charge heard over the COM.

_"What's going on?" _Lieutenant Zabuza yelled over the radio.

_"Private Mill is missing sir."_ A Ranger told Zabuza.

_"We got a man down!"_ Another Ranger yelled over the radio.

_"Someone talk to me..."_ Lieutenant Zabuza

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Ranger next to Naruto said.

"Me too." *Screech*

"What the fuck"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Mac's down!"

Gunfire can be heard in the background.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Johnsons down!"

"Ahhhhh!"

" Gus' down!"

"Ahhhhh!"

" Wheeler's down!"

A monster jumped landed on Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto kept the monster away from him with his Colt M16A2

"Get off him!"

Three consecutive gunshots were heard, and the monster fell over dead.

"Move, move!"

"Fall back!"

"On your feet solder!" Haku picked up Naruto

"Yes sir!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Jack's down!"

"We need cover! Now!"

"Move it, the com's tower now!"

*Screech*

_"Sir this is Lieutenant Zabuza we need extraction NOW!_

_"S.y agi.. ov.."_

_"We need extraction! We need extraction! _Fuck it!"

"Alright, were moving to... Ahhhhh!" Before the Lieutenant could finish his sentence something had latched on to his neck. It' looked like a giant red bug. It had its stinger in his neck, injecting something into him. Zabuza forcefully ripped it off his neck. Toke out his side arm and fired 3 rounds to make sure it died. Then he collapsed.

"Lieutenant Zabuza is down!"

"We need to move now."

"Man down, AHHHH!"

"Move, move, move! Get to the COMS. tower, NOW!"

All of the remaining Rangers were moving as fast as their legs could carry them. Out of the 40 U.S. Army Rangers that landed on the beach no an hour ago. Only 17 were still alive. That included a passed out Lieutenant Zabuza. As they were running some more of them died. And the monsters that were chasing them showed no sign of slowing down or numbers decreasing.

"Ahhhh, son of a bitch!" *Gunshot* "Eat it you mother fucker!"

"Corporal you alright?"

"Yes sir, just a flesh wound."

A loud screech was heard. Tell the Rangers that they needed to move.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Man down!"

"Mores is down!'

"Ahhhh!"

"Move, move now! Double Time!"

The Rangers moved even faster than before. Moving past trees like there weren't even there, slowing down to fire only. The two Rangers that were carrying Lieutenant Zabuza were covered by Naruto and two others, one being the medic.

"Medic what's Lieutenant Zabuza's condition?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. He's suffering from a fever, none responsive, and various other things. None of which points to anything." he medic told the sergeant.

"Ma'am there's the COMS. tower we're almost there!" One Ranger yelled to the sergeant.

"Alright move out now!"

"Frag out!" 1 Ranger yelled to alert the rest of the team he was throwing a frag grenade.

BOOM

After the explosion a bunch of high pinched screeches were heard, singling the Rangers of many kills, if not all. What was left of the platoon made it to the COMS. tower. They barricaded the doors and windows, and decided to take a breather.

"Where's the rest of the platoon!"

"Were it sir."

"What!"

"Squad 2 and 3 are gone and squad 4 is down by 8 people and squad 1 is down by 5."

"Damn it all! _Colonel Uchiha! This is Sergeant Haku. We need extraction!"_

_"Sorry Sergeant, no can do. New orders from the top. Where are you now?"_

_"Where in the COMS tower! In grid 2 section E of the island sir."_

_"Good you're near the next mission. Sergeant in a building not 2 miles from you is vital information on Osama-bin-Laden. Use your ACS module and get that data. Over and out."_

"But sir... DAMMIT!"

"Sir there here!"

"Damn, alright move everyone! You too Naruto. Move."

"Yes sir."

"All right, Lieutenant Zabuza, the medic and you Sergeant Dan will stay here. We'll come back for you when we get the Intel. The rest of us will get to objective site and get that Intel."

"Yes Sir!"

"Now, let's move."

The 8 U.S. Rangers moved from the COMS. tower, moving hard, moving fast. With the destination was a target building that the Colonel Uchiha. But, there were not alone. They were being followed by the worst of the worst.

"Sir it's just the 8 of us since you left the 3 injured guy's behind."

"I didn't have a choice; we need that Intel to find Osama. So we find that info and bag it for HQ."

"Yes sir."

"Sir you hear that?"

"What, you freaking out already rookie?"

"No listen."

"What? I don't Ahhhhh." The grunt was dragged away.

*Screech*

"Ambush!"

"Take defensive position's!"

"Son-of-a-Bitch!"

"Hang in there Kid!" Sergeant Haku yelled to Naruto, who was being dragged away.

"Mother fucker!" *Gunshot* Naruto shot the monster's head blowing it up.

*Screech*

"Ahhhhh!"

"Move it, move it, move it!"

"Kill them all!"

"Move, move. We need cover!"

"There's no cover here!"

"Find some! Naruto are you alright!"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"SIR THERE HERE! AHHHH!"

"Move it, to the objective building!"

*Gunfire*

"We need to retreat!"

"Corporal can you leave a going away present for our guest!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Everyone cover Corporal Digger!"

*Gunfire*

"Hold them!"

"Sir it's..." Corporal Digger was silence by a spike though his chest.

"Move fall back! Private Shale BLOW IT!"

*Gunshot* BOOM

With a single bullet private Shale blow up the C4 that Corporal Digger had set up. Even with the rain, the trees that survived the blast, which was not much, were on fire. The sounds of the monsters deaths were loud and clear. Moving faster than ever, they reached the building in no time. Four that was all that was left of the platoon that landed on this god forsaken island. The building was a small 2 stories, white, had no windows, and only 1 door. Tall fence ran around the perimeter of the building. It was about 8 or so feet tall. With barbed wire at the top.

"Private Shale, take point."

"Whoa."

Private Shale ran up to the gate. It was already open, or forced open. It was covered in blood, as was the rest of the fence. He checked for hostiles, found none, and singled the rest of the team. The rest of the team moved up.

"Does anyone know how to open this door? It needs a code."

"I do." Naruto spoke up. Naruto brought out something, inserted it into the card reader, pressed a few buttons and waited.

"How do you know how to do this Private Naruto?" Haku asks him.

"Well ma'am, some things cannot be taught in school. This being one of them. My dad always did wonder what happened to his wines on the weekend." Naruto chuckled a bit.

A few minutes had passed and Private Shale as well as Private Ozone was a little on edge.

"How much longer Naruto? My ass is freezing." Private Shale complained.

"Not much longer."

"You said that 5 minutes ago." Private Ozone butted in.

"Do you want to do this? I'm more than happy to give this to you." Naruto shot back.

"Cut the chatter, Private Ozone, Private Shale, leave Naruto to do his work. Private Naruto, finish up." Haku had almost enough of the complaining duo.

"Almost got it... there." Naruto put in the code and the door opened.

"Final. My ass and my feet were freezing." Private Shale commented as he entered.

It was dark, to dark to see. The group of 4 put there flash lights on their helmets and guns so it would be easier to see. The light from their flash lights was enough for them to see blood. All along the walls, bloody hand prints, blood trains for dragging, and just about anything else you can think of. The Rangers moved up and found what looked like the security room. Inside it was damaged equipment, and blood. Big surprise there.

"Private Ozone Private Shale cover the door."

"Yes ma'am."

"Private, try to get this junk back online, or at least the lights."

"Already on it." Naruto was messing the machines.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" Sergeant Haku asked Naruto.

"The generator is down. It needs to be manually turned back on and rebooted or no lights for us." Naruto told Haku.

"Where's the generator?" Haku looked at Naruto.

"On the roof I think. I'll go check it out." Naruto ran out of the room.

"Wait! Damn it all!"

"Do you want us to go after him ma'am?" Private Ozone asked.

"No cover the door, he can take care of himself. At least, I hope so."

Naruto was climbing the ladder to get to the roof; it too was covered with dried blood.

'What the hell happened here?' He whispered out loud to himself.

He got to the top, and looked around. He found what he was looking for, the generator cover with some metal around it. He opened the small doors to get to it, but the doors were shredded, and the lock was gone. When he opened it the generator was all but junk. It was cut in some places, melted in other, and most of it was all but destroyed.

"Damn! I have my work cut out for me." Naruto told himself.

Naruto put his flashlight in his mouth and began working. He began cutting, and reattaching wires. He was working really hard and fast to get the power back on. Then he heard a sound behind him, he turned around and reached for gun, only to find he didn't have his Colt M16A2. He reaches for his IMI Desert Eagle and had it drawn with his flashlight. He saw movement in the corner of his eye to his right. Then to his left. He heard a growling sound, and he looked behind him.

*Pause*

"Hey what the hell!" Colonel Inuzuka yelled when the recording paused.

"I need to use the bathroom; I'll be back in a few minutes." Minato said with a smile and walked out the door.

"Damn him. Always infuriating!" Colonel Inuzuka yelled.

"What are you going to do? Court marshal him. You know that doesn't work." Fleet Admiral Jiraiya told the Colonel.

"Why doesn't Court marshaling General Namikaze work sir?" Captain Inuzuka asked the Fleet Admiral

"Because young Captain, General Namikaze has made a lot of friends in the military. You can't put him with a group of 50 men and not have at least 30 of them liking him. He is probably as powerful, if not more then, as Gorge Washington back in his time. Too many of the troops in the U.S. military respect and look up to him." Fleet Admiral Namikaze told her.

"Not only that Captain Inuzuka, but were not just talking about the U.S. Marine Corps here. Were also talking about the U.S. Army, the U.S. Navy, and the U.S. Air Force. If I had to take a guess. I'd say about 95% of all of the U.S. Forces would follow him over the President." General Tsunade of the Air Force explained to both Captain Inuzuka and Colonel Inuzuka.

"How can 1 man be so powerful?" Captain Inuzuka was beside herself. Someone even more powerful then the President of the United States.

"Well for one, the Namikaze family has been in the military since the Revolutionary war. Every son and daughter of the Namikaze family has served in the U.S. military. And has fought in every conflict that the U.S. has been a part of." Fleet Admiral Jiraiya continued with his explanation.

"That's not all. When he married Kushina Uzumaki, both the Namikaze and Uzumaki families were united. And with the birth of their son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Both families were at last, one."

Colonel Tsume was very interested in this story now. "Why would marring Colonel Kushina make him more powerful?" She asked.

Jiraiya chuckled a bit. "Well for one, both families are insanely rich. Combine both of their vast wealth, and you have a family that has about... I'd say... about 40% of the U.S.' money." He let that info hit them. Hard.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

"No were not kidding you Colonel Inuzuka. It's true." Fleet Admiral Jiraiya finished. "But enough about the families of Namikaze and Uzumaki. Let's talk about... you and our son Colonel Inuzuka." General Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a scowl. But she was too curious about _that _subject.

"What's there to talk about? Everything you heard is just that, rumors."

"Uh-huh, sure. But I want to hear it from your mouth when I ask the questions. I heard that you and our soon had a fling. Also... that both of your children are not your late husbands. But yours and his. Is that true? Is it true that Captain Hana Inuzuka, and Sergeant Kiba Inuzuka are General Namikaze's children?" Fleet Admiral Jiraiya finished.

Hana looked at her mother. Was General Namikaze her and Kiba's father? If so why did you mom hide it from them?

"Didn't you read the paternity test results that my late husband had done? Both of my kids are mine and his." Colonel Tsume shot back.

"Paternity test can be faked. It's not that hard. I want to hear it from your own mouth, Colonel, if it's not too hard?"

'Do you have any idea what going on?' 2nd Lieutenant Shizune asks Lieutenant Itachi.

'A little. A few years ago there was a rumor that Captain Inuzuka and Sergeant Kiba were the children of General Namikaze. General Namikaze put the rumors to bed before it leaked out to the troops. Hardly anyone knows about it, and the ones that do know about it never talk about it.' Lieutenant Itachi told her.

'Oh, I see.' 2nd Lieutenant Shizune understanding a little more of it now.

Just then General Namikaze entered the room. Ending the conversion that the group was having.

"Now then, on with the show?" He said pressing play.

*Play*

He heard a growling sound, and he looked behind him. There was a monster of unparalleled ugliness. It had no eyes on it head. Just a brain, teeth that looked like they could bit into anything like it was nothing more than an apple. And a very long tongue with a spike at the end of it. It looked so sharp, that it might even pierce tank armor.

"Oh shit..." *Gunshot**Screech*

Naruto unloaded his entire clip into the thing, and it looked like it was barley fazed. Hiding behind something for cover as he reloads he knew that thing would be on him really soon. When he was done reloading he got back up to take his stand against this thing. Only it wasn't there no more. He looked around the roof, no sign of it.

_"__Sergeant Haku can you read me?" _

_"..."_

_"Sergeant Haku!"_ "Damn!"

Naruto was still on full alert. He saw something move, and he turned to find nothing. He saw more movement and turned to find nothing.

"Shit, is it messing with me?"

Naruto question himself. He heard 3 screeches form different locations.

"Shit! _"Sergeant Haku, I need some back up, I got 3+ tangos, do you copy over?"_

_"..."_

_"Sergeant Haku!" _"Son of a bitch!"

*screech*

"Ahh, shit!' *Gunshot* Naruto shot twice and the monster fled. But Naruto was cut deeply by the monsters attack. *screech*. Naruto quickly looked behind him and saw another one. Naruto put 3 rounds into it before it landed on him. With a great thrust of its claw it dug into Naruto's right shoulder. And it bit into his right arm.

"AHHHH!" Naruto put 3 bullets in its chest. Seeing that that did nothing. "Eat this!" Naruto put his gun dead center of its head and pulled the trigger. With a nice hole in its head it was dead. He force it off him and allowed himself to take a breath. When he sat up he was greeted with an ugly site. Two more creatures jumping at him. He unloaded the rest of his clip into one of them, getting a head shot with his last shot.

*Click Click* was the sound of his gun as he pointed it at the other one. "Shit..." He heard a thumping sound. And the creature blow up. He looked at his rescuer with the grenade launcher. It was Sergeant Haku.

"Private, private are you alright!"

"Damn those things bite hard. I'll be fine."

Private Ozone and Private Shale got on the roof and covered them as Naruto got up.

"Private what about the generator is it fix?" The sergeant asked.

"All most sergeant just a bit more and it'll be ready."

Naruto was helped back to the generator by sergeant Haku. He was placed in front of it while the rest of them covered him. He did a few wires cutting and switching, the generator came to life for a few seconds and they died again.

"Damn it start!" Naruto hit the generator and it came back on, and stayed on. "There, it should stay on just long enough so we can get the Intel." Naruto closed up th**e **generator so the rain doesn't get to it.

"Are you going to be alright Naruto?" Private Shale asked.

"Oh, Shale, I didn't know you cared."

"He's fine." Private Ozone stated.

Naruto was helped down the ladder by Haku, but he still fall on his ass. When they reentered the building the site of the blood was far clearer. Haku was holding Naruto up while Ozone and Shale covered them. They followed the hall way deeper into the building, until it came to a flight of stairs.

"So... who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?"

"I thought being in the shit was a figure of speech."

"Go down the damn stairs Shale."

"Damn it."

Shale went down the stairs. It was dark and hard to see, even with his flash light. He looked left and right.

"Clear."

"Alright, me and Naruto will go first, Private Ozone follow after us."

"Yes ma'am."

Haku and Naruto went down the stairs, one of Naruto's arms still over Haku's shoulder.

"It does small like shit in here." Naruto commented.

"More like something crawled in here and died." Private Ozone corrected him.

"Quiet, both of you." Haku was not happy with the mission so far. Almost all of the Rangers were dead. And the rest were injured or scared shitless. Naruto being severely injured himself.

"Naruto..."

"Yes sir?"

"You know what, never mind."

"Sergeant Haku, there's a door up ahead." Private Shale

"And? Bust it down."

"Yes sir." Ozone replied.

Both Ozone and Shale counted to three on their hands. And on three, they busted down the door. Inside, it was clean, not a speck of dirt or a drop of blood. It looked more like a science lab than anything else.

"I'm surprised..."

Every aimed their weapons at the voice. It was a young man, about 20, maybe 25.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Sergeant Haku ordered out of the man.

"So you weren't sent here by Umbrella." It was more of a statement then a question.

"U.S. Army Rangers, who the FUCK are you!" Haku told/yelled at him.

"Well, I see no harm in telling you. My name is Kabuto; I'm a scientist working for Umbrella. I specialize in medical research, and genetics. I once had over 50 other scientists working with me. But ails I'm all that's left." Kabuto said calmly.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Shale wasn't lowing his weapon for nothing.

"Well, if you made it this far, I'm assuming you know what's going on out there, or at the very least, seen, what's going on." Kabuto said calmly.

"Yes, we know, and it's cost me almost 40 U.S. Army Rangers! Now what the FUCK is going on here!" Haku wanted to know what happened more than anything.

"Very well. I'll tell you. About 2 years ago Umbrella found this island. And we set up shop here, so to speak. I've been here since day 1. For the last 2 years I've been in charge of the bio-weapon division."

"Bio-weapons? Such as chemical weapons right?" Private Ozone asked.

"Well, sort of. Not just chemical weapons. But yes, weapons of the new age, weapons, that would make the guns you have now, look like water guns. But, the bio-weapon that I was in charge of. It was, magnificent."

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"By the looks of it. I don't need to tell you. It seems that you have already seen them."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"What is it Naruto? Naruto what's wrong!" Haku laid Naruto down on a table, clearing off everything on it. Mostly just papers. "Get this vest off him, NOW! Take his helmet off!" Haku put the helmet on a book case near them as it was still recording. When they got his top off of his crest, it looked horrible.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Private Ozone looked horrified.

The winds looked infected. You could see his veins.

"Turn him around." Haku ordered. They did, and it looked just as bad, in fact, it looked worse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was in terrible pain.

"My god... What's happening to him?" Private Shale looked at the wounds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I might be able to help you with that..." Kabuto piped up.

"What do you mean?" Haku looked at the man.

"That boy is infected by the T-virus. A very advance and powerful version of it. Without the anti-virus he well die, or worse. Turn into one of the things that infected him. Turn on you, and kill you. But I can save him." Kabuto told them.

"WHAT! HOW!" Haku yelled at him.

"Well, you see, I have the anti-virus right here." He said patting a small clear box with blue and green vial's in it. He was smiling the entire time.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I highly doubt your doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Private Ozone stated.

"Do you want to save him or not?"

"Fine do it. But if he dies, you die. Is that clear?" Haku said dangerously.

"That's fine. Now hold him down, it looks like I don't have much time." Kabuto was preparing what he needed for Naruto. All the while the last 3 Rangers were holding him down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold him. I need to give him this or it's too late." Kabuto got the anti-virus ready. "I hope you ready for the pain that come with it... Naruto _'Namikaze'_." He whispered Naruto's last name in his ear. That part really got to Naruto. But before he could say anything he was injected with the anti-virus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Let him go. It's up to him now."

"What do you mean it's up to him now!" Haku yelled while grapping Kabuto's collar and pointer her Desert Eagle at his neck.

"Well you see. It depends on when he was first infected. If it was more than an hour ago, it's too late. Haku used her thump to pull the trigger back. "But, but, if it was less than an hour ago, he'll be fine." He had an unsettling clam demeanor despite having a gun pointed at him.

"Sir, he's waking up." Shale said giving Naruto some water. Haku lowered he gun. "Are you feeling alright Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be fine, just a massive headache." Naruto told her.

"That comes when the T-virus and the anti-virus collide. It gets much worse sometimes." Kabuto told them.

"What do we do now sir? It's obvious that there's no Bin-laden info here." Private Shale pointed out.

"We need to tell HQ about this sir. We can't let something like this happen again." Naruto said getting dressed.

"We may not get any info on O-sama, but if we make sure that Umbrella doesn't get away with this I'm sure that Coronal Fugaku won't court marshal us." Haku said to the rest of the team. "You where's the data for this place stored!" She pointed her gun at him again.

"All you had to do was ask, I'd be happy to tell you. Or show if you wish." He stated walking and they followed, closely, and with guns drawn.

"You don't need those things here. I've survived for the last 6 months here, alone. Here it is." He pointed to a big computer. "It makes no difference to me, even if I gave you the password, nothing is allowed to leave this room. Info or no."

"Just give me the damn password!" Haku ordered him.

"Very well. It's Red Dawn."

Haku typed it in. It worked, and now she was in. Data, mountains of data. "Naruto contact Coronal Fugaku and tell him, what has happened. And what were bringing back."

"Yes ma'am... _Coronal Fugaku this is Private Naruto Namikaze, do you read? Over."_

_"Pr. I ca. barl. hear y.. say aga.. ove."_

"Ma'am were underground, I can't get a single out."

"Fine, head out and get in touch with Coronal Fugaku. Private Shale go with him."

"Yes sir/ma'am." They both said.

As they were both running to get out of the underground lab, Private Shale decided to talk to Naruto about something.

"So, are you and the serge going out or something?"

"What the hell! Hell no! What made you say some crack pot thing like that!"

"Well, she's always babying you, holding your hand when shit hit the fan and all."

"We are not dating. Period."

"Are you sure? I mean, she's always cuddling you and all." They were going up the stairs.

"Look just drop it ok, nothing is going on between us."

"If you say so."

"Right, cover me. _Coronal Fugaku Uchiha, this is Private Naruto Namikaze do you read me? Over._ "

_"Loud and clear private, go head."_

_"Sir, we need extraction now, we have lost 33 Rangers sir, 3 are unknown if there alive or not, and it's just the 4 of us now. We need extraction now sir!"_

_"Have you uploaded the Intel on O-Sama-Bin-Laden yet private?"_

_"Sir, there is no Intel on O-Sama-Bin-Laden."_

_"What do you mean there's no Intel on O-Sama-Bin-Laden? Our sources confirmed it."_

_"Sir, there is Intel on something much, much worse. Intel on illegal bio-weapons and genetic experimentation."_

_"From who son?"_

_"From Umbrella sir. Our ACS module uplink is gone so were using our DSM to gain access."_

_"Alright, an extraction team is on the way, but you need to get out of there now, not ten minutes ago, an unknown force landed on the beach, and is heading for your location. There 20 minutes out and are closing fast. Get the hell out of there. The extraction force well be landing at the same location of entry. ETA 30 minutes. Good luck Private."_

_"Yes, sir. We'll be there, over and out."_

"Alright, we need to go now!"

"Right, I guess."

Both Shale and Naruto move quickly to get to Haku and Private Ozone. They had less than 20 minutes to do so. Moving fast they reached their destination in no time.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" They both hared Haku yell. They entered and saw Haku with a gun at Kabuto's head. She pulled back the trigger. "What the fuck did you do?"

"All I did... was make you better." He said calmly.

"Sergeant Haku, we can't stay. Hostiles are on the way, we need to leave and reach the evac sit."

"Private Ozone grab the DSM, were leaving." She turned away.

"You'll thank me one day."

She turned around and shot him in the heart. He fell over dead in seconds.

"What a waste of ammo." Private Ozone stated.

"Move, Move!" Haku ordered.

The four got out of the tunnel, up the stairs, and out of the building. "Naruto, rig this building to blow."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto climbed up the ladder. "It's going to take 5 minutes."

"Just do it!"

Naruto was rigging the generator to blow when they heard the screeching sound.

"Oh that's not good."

"Hurry up Naruto; we need to get the fuck out of here!" Private Shale yelled.

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" 5 minutes later. "It's done."

"Good let's go!"

He slid down the ladder. And the group started running. 10 minutes after they started running the bomb blow up. All of them looked on.

"Let's move!" Haku ordered and they ran like the devil himself was after them.

It toke them 15 more minutes but they reached the COMS tower. Or what's left of it. The building was gone, only the foundation was left.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" Private Shale shouted.

"It almost looks like a damn tornado it this place." Naruto suggested.

"That's not likely." Private Ozone stated.

"Over here!" Haku had found something. It was Sergeant Dan. He was bleeding all over the place. His wounds looked fatal "What happened here Sergeant Dan? Where are Lieutenant Zabuza and the medic?"

"Private Nicolson... is dead. And Lieutenant Zabuza has, turned into... something... monstrous. He... mutated..."

"He what!"

"He mutated... he's a monster now... he killed Private Nicolson... and stabbed me in the chest... you must... you must..." He toke his final breath.

*Gunfire* "Sir, it's getting tight here. We need to move, NOW!" *Gunfire* Naruto and the rest of the squad were firing at the unknown hostels that Coronal Fugaku told Naruto.

"Move, move!"

_"Sergeant Haku this is Coronal Fugaku leading the extraction force ETA 10 minutes where the hell are you!"_

_"Where under attack by hostile forces, were on our way._ Rangers let's go!"

The last 4 were running, stopping behind some cover, shooting, and then running again.

_"I'M HIT!..."_

"Shale is down! Keep moving!"

Then, there were 3 left. Running for their lives, with some unknowns after them.

"I can see the beach! Come on, PUSH PUSH PUSH!" Haku tried to encourage the last of her team to move faster.

_"I'M HIT!..."_

"Ozone is down kid, it's just me and you now."

Naruto and Haku ran as fast as they could.

"Ahh!" Naruto was shot. But it wasn't fatal.

"Get up Naruto."

They continued run, the extraction point with in their sites.

"Their flanking our potion with mortars', keep going but watch your back." Haku warned.

Naruto continued to run, almost there. Then a mortar round hit in front of him.

*Static*

*Static*

*Static*

*Static*

"Naruto, hang in there." Haku lifted up Naruto in order to drag him."Thunder 2-1 I popped red smoke in the tree line. Get ready to engage on my mark."

_"Solid copy."_

Naruto in the mean time had picked up a gun right next to him. It was an AK-47. He fired at anyone that got to close.

"I got ya Naruto. Hang in there. Thunder 2-1 you're clear and hot. Take them down."

_"Roger that, engage."_

Naruto saw the Apache engage the targets' and mowed them down.

"Up get up get up." Haku picked up Naruto and put his left arm around her shoulder. They were limping to the helicopter that landed in front of them. Some others with troops landed to their right and left of them.

"Cover them!" One of them yelled.

Both Naruto and Haku saw Coronal Fugaku in the chopper himself. They reach for him as he came at them.

"Do you have the DSM?" he asked.

"We got it sir." Haku replied.

"Good, that one less loose end..."

*Gunshot*

Coronal Fugaku had shot Naruto point blank in his gut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Gunshot*

Coronal Fugaku Had shot Sergeant Haku in the neck. Killing her.

*To be continued*


	10. The Story of Blood and Betrayal Part 2

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! - Shocked

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

**Confirmed casualty**

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto …**

**States… K… I… A…**

**Time of Death… 0813 hours…**

**Cause of death Cover: Car accident. **

**Notes - Naruto Namikaze is the commanding officer of the mission XD001. This casualty is unexcitable. Captain Naruto is the only one that has all Intel on mission.**

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Completed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** **Yamamaka - Completed**

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI Colonel Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

**Top Secret Mission objective - Compromised. Details- Declassified **

_**Signal strength 100%**_

(Break)_

Coronal Fugaku walk to Naruto, and toke the DSM.

"You can come out now Major." He said aloud.

Naruto weakly saw the men come out of the trees. They were the very same men that were trying to kill them not 10 minutes ago. One man walked up to Coronal Fugaku.

"So, is that him?"

"Yes Major Inuzuka that is the son of the man that your wife cheated on you with." Coronal Fugaku stated.

The Major removed his helmet. "It looks like he has no idea what's going on Coronal."

"That it does. Let's enlighten him shall we?" Both the Coronal and the Major had sick grins on their faces. The Coronal knelled down beside him. "You don't know it kid, but your father, covered for you in boot camp. Everyone knew that you entered early, even your father. But he did nothing. But that's not all he's done to us. Five years ago, I lost my entire platoon, I was the only survivor, and your father blamed my 'lack of Command skills'. And because of him, my well earned promotion to General postponed, and then later stopped altogether, because of him!" Coronal Fugaku angrily said to the dying form of Naruto.

"But that's not all kid." Naruto looked at the other man as best he could. "My name is Major Koga Inuzuka. And a few years ago, I hear a rumor that your father, slept with my wife of 20 years. Hana might even be my child! DO YOU KNOW THAT FEELS! DO YOU! Well even if you don't, it doesn't matter, you'll won't live past today."

"Not all of this is personal son. If you live, then you'll be the next top General of the U.S. military. And if that happens, the USA will one day fall. Your family has been serving this country since the days of the revolutionary war. It's time that the Uchiha family takes its rightful place as the leaders of the armed forces. With your death the Uchiha's can assume control." The Coronal explained.

"Don't mistake me kid. It's all about getting back at that ass Minato." Major Inuzuka said pointing his 9mm at Naruto's head.

"We know you understand..."

*screech*

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 87%)**_

_"What the hell was that!"_

_"Man down!"_

_"What!"_

_"We got a man down!" _

Everyone was hearing the chatter over the radio. To Naruto it sounded familiar but couldn't think strait right now.

*Gunfire*

_"What the hell's going on Captain! Talk to me!"_ The Coronal yelled in the radio.

_"Unknown hostiles have breach the line! We're under attack! Fell back men fall back!"_

_"Captain!"_

Naruto was taking this time to get away. Getting shot in the head was not on his to do list. He was crawling slowly away from the rest of the group. He was slow, and he was sure that someone will see him leaving soon. There was gunfire behind him as he was crawling over a sand hill. He was hearing 'man down' every few minutes or so. He knew they wouldn't last long. Right when he went over the sand hill, he was shot at.

"HEY!"

Naruto rolled over to the other side and continued to crawl. After a few more feet of crawling he was shot at again. Someone had chased him. And it was Major Inuzuka.

"Where did you think you're going?"

"..." Naruto was too messed up to answer that.

Major Inuzuka put his knee on Naruto's chest and pointed his gun and Naruto's neck. "Any last words kid?"

"Yes... I have... a few..."

"And what might they be?"

Naruto gathered all his strength. "Kill, never talk about it!" Naruto cut Major Inuzuka's eye with the sharp side of a shell that was under the sand.

The Major shot his gun but missed as he fell over. Naruto got up and prepared for a fight. He gave no time for the Major to recover. He grabbed his combat knife and cut Koga's hand as he drew his 2nd side arm. Koga knocked Naruto's combat knife from his hand, and now it was hand to hand. Naruto toke a left hook but Koga blocked it and punched Naruto in the face. Koga punched Naruto in the face to more times, before a 3rd Naruto stopped it, but was hit in his gut. Then kneed in the face. Right before Koga did a close line; Naruto ducked and tackled him, and began pouching him like no tomorrow. Koga kicked him off before he was hit anymore. Koga was up fast with a hop, Naruto was staggering up. Naruto looked behind him and saw Koga, he kicked him but it was caught and he was thrown forward. Naruto was losing, and he knew it. Then he was glad that he remembered something that his mom taught him. He did a round house kick but Koga stopped it, but was not expecting what happened next. Naruto used his other leg kicked in Koga's left knee, he hear the bone break, and when he let go of Naruto's other leg, he hooked it behind Koga's head and tossed him forward, right into a wood pillar, creaking it. This bought Naruto a few moments to breathe. But it wasn't long. Naruto heard Koga crack his knee back into place. Naruto went to grab Koga, but Koga threw sand in Naruto's eyes. Then kicked him down. Koga got his own combat knife.

"Now kid, I'm going to make you suffer."

Koga slowly cut each check 3 times. Enough to make scars.

"Hahaha. Now, you die." Koga laughed

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 69%)**_

Naruto punched him twice in the face, the kicked him. Koga was holding his face, but Naruto wasn't done. He had gotten his combat knife and jammed it in Koga's groin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Bad dogs get neutered." Naruto kicked his knife in deeper.

Koga was holding his groin in pain. Naruto was still bleeding from all his wounds, he could barley move. But he did. He got up went to Koga for the kill. He forced his knife out of Koga.

"Now die Major Inuzuka!" With a massive swing Naruto cut open Koga's neck spilling all the blood in it. Koga was died in minutes. Naruto was staggering away from the body of Koga.

*Gunshot*

Naruto stopped. And looked behind him, Coronal Fugaku was holding his Desert Eagle. He was also holding his left side, he was injured.

"Your... not going... anywhere... Naruto."

"They got ya didn't they? You'll die soon Coronal, there's nothing that you can do to help that."

"Your... wrong. This is... nothing, the... Uchiha family... will run this army... soon enough. Just you wait. Your... death will... solidify... that."

*Gunshot X3*

All 3 shot hit Naruto in his chest. One almost hit his heart. Naruto fell on the ground breathing heavily. Fugaku walked slowly toward Naruto's down body. He stood over him with his gun pointed at Naruto's face.

"You're a... good soldier... if I had 10... Uchiha's like you... we'd already... have been running... this show." Fugaku managed to say to Naruto. "Your death... will not be in vain... Naruto. You'll always... be remembered as... a hero." Fugaku pulled the trigger back.

"Just one thing... Coronal..."

"Yes... what is it?"

"Look behind you..."

Just as Naruto said that, one of the red muscular monsters grabbed onto Fugaku and bet into him. Fugaku reacted by putting his entire clip into the monsters head. The monster fell over dead but Naruto toke that time to attack the Coronal. Naruto closed in and hit Fugaku twice in the head, throwing his gun a side. Fugaku attacked back being less injured. Naruto did a massive right hook but was blocked; Fugaku did a left hook that hit home. Naruto fell back, Fugaku followed up but Naruto kicked him back. The Coronal fell on his ass, and Naruto attempted to hit him, but Fugaku played dirty. He, like Koga, tossed some sand in Naruto's eyes, when Naruto was preoccupied by the sand attack; Fugaku got and kicked Naruto down.

"You know son. Your one hell of a fighter." Coronal Fugaku walked over to his gun. He reloaded it and cocked hit. "Private Naruto Namikaze, you were a worthy foe, but you will die now."

Right after he said that Naruto turned around quickly and he threw his gothic like combat knife. And it dug itself in his neck, out of reflex the Coronal fired and hit Naruto's heart and both fell on the ground, lying on their backs. With Fugaku bleeding, Naruto toke a moment to rest up. But with a loud screech, he knew he needed to leave right then and there. He got up, barely, toke his knife out of the Coronal's neck and said a few last words.

"When you're killing someone, you can talk to them after words."

He started to run away from the slaughter house that was the evac site. He had notice that the guns stopped firing around the time that Fugaku attack him. He needed to find a way off this death island. After a few minutes he heard it, a screech like no other. He looked behind him, it was a big red monster. It was like a red gorilla. It had a long armored neck, teeth like a T-Rex, no eyes, and at the end of each arm are 3 machete like fingers. Its drool looked acidic, and it looked hungry. He looked back forward.

"Oh, fuck me..."

He ran. With the thing right behind him. He knew he couldn't run from it, but he knew he couldn't fight it either. It didn't take long before the monster catch up. When Naruto was close enough the thing used its tongue and tripped Naruto. Naruto rolled down a hill and soon the creature was there. Before it landed on Naruto he rolled out of the way. The creature enraged lunged at Naruto, Naruto jumped back but the creature sliced him with its claw. 3 long gash marks were on Naruto's body. He fell to his knees as his blood loss made him almost lose conciseness. The monster slowly walked to Naruto, as if to say, I'm going to enjoy this. When the creature got closer Naruto say something on its neck.

*Pause*

"Dammit General!" Tsume was pissed at the 2nd interruption.

"I love it when you talk dirty!" He said mockingly. "But there is a reason why I stopped it. First, welcome Coronal Uchiha."

Everyone looked behind them. Mikoto Uchiha, widow of Fugaku Uchiha was behind them watching.

"So that's what happened to my husband." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Itachi and Sasuke on how he died but I believed that what I said was the best course of action. And the same goes to you Hana and Kiba Tsume." He explained.

Tsume Nodded, and Hana looked down. A little sad. "You said that there was a reason that you stopped us this time?" Tsume said not wanting to bring up the past. She hoped Kiba never found out.

"Yes there is. The next part is highly classified. If any of you tell anyone, even the president. I'll execute you myself. Do you get me?" He asked dangerously.

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, Mikoto, take a seat it's almost over."

*Play*

Naruto saw something he never thought he'd every see on this island. Especial on a monster. They were dog tags.

"My god... Lieutenant Zabuza..."

The creature roared once again in triumph. But Naruto toke this opportunity to attack. Unknown to the monster Naruto toke out his combat knife. When it turned around Naruto dug his blade into its left eye, it dug deep, and he twisted it in the socket. The creature let out a pained squeal. The moment that Naruto pulled it out, the monster staggered away, not wanting to mess with Naruto anymore. Naruto continued to lay there for a few more minutes. His blood was most likely to have been on most of the island , this beach having the most. How he lived was beyond him. Naruto began to crawl. Where, he didn't know, he was stuck on this god forsaken island, and the only ride out of here was with who knows how many of those things that most likely ate the extraction force. He was crawling when he felt something wrap around his leg and drag him back...

*Pause*

Everyone who was watching this for the first time looked at Minato dangerously.

"Do you want to get mauled in your sleep General! Cause I can do it if you want to!"

"Naughty Naughty Tsume, keep talking like that and people might get the wrong idea about us. But again what you're about to see is even more classified than earlier. Understood?"

"Yes sir, just play the damn recording!" Tsume yelled. There have been only 2 men that got under her skin. The first one was her bad choice of a boyfriend. Last she heard, he's still in the hospital. The 2nd was General Namikaze. If only she could kill him.

*play*

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 54%)**_

Naruto grabbed his combat knife and swung it to the thing that grabbed him. Only for it to be stopped and knocked out of his hand. A hand grabbed his jaw, and Naruto saw who it was.

"Haku? You're alive? But how?"

"Shhhh Naruto, I am alive."

"But how?"

"I now know what that guy Kabuto said when he said he made me better. I now have immortality he made me better. And... he made you better."

"What?"

"I can since it in you. You have what I have." Haku started to dig her hands into Naruto's wounds healing his wounds with a sizzle. "Now Naruto, I would take you with me, but you're not fully grown yet. I can wait. I hope to see you soon Naruto. Good Bye love."

_"Attention Attention if you're hearing this then you are on the island in grid 2 section 4 Hammer Down is in effect. Repeat Hammer down is in effect."_

Naruto and Haku heard this over the radio. "It looks like they're going to torch this island. There's a boat not too far just go down that way and you'll see it. You might need this. You'd better get to it soon. Bye Naruto." She handed him a black box, and left back into the forest.

_"If you're hearing this then you are on the island in grid 2 section 4. Hammer Down is in effect. Repeat Hammer down is in effect."_

Naruto crawling towards the boat that Haku said was near. He wasn't bleeding anymore but he was still tried. He knew that hammer down meant blowing the place to hell. He managed to get up and started to run

_"If you're hearing this then you are on the island in grid 2 section 4. Hammer Down is in effect. Repeat Hammer down is in effect."_

He saw it. The boat that Haku told him about. It was more like a floating piece of wood than a boat.

_"60 seconds to weapons release."_

"Shit." Naruto ran faster then he thought possible. Trying to get to the boat.

_"30 seconds to weapons release."_

"Damn!" He got to the boat, but he needed to charge up the mortar. He pulled the string, once, twice, and three times nothing.

_"15 seconds to weapons release."_

"DAMMIT START!" He kicked it. And it came to life.

_"10 seconds to weapons release."_

Naruto was getting away from the island as fast as that hunk of junk would carry him. Then not long after he manage to get the thing running, he saw the jets fly over him, a few dozen of them too. He saw them each drop god knows how many tons worth of booms on that god forsaken island. But the shock wave caused Naruto's boat to tip.

*Static*

*Static*

*Static*

*Static*

Naruto woke up. His boat was tipped and he was on its bottom which was now the top. He had a massive headache. The sun was just barley coming up. He felt the box that Haku gave him. Luckily he had strapped it on his vest. He opened it, and it was a flare gun with two flares.

"Thank you... Sergeant Haku." He loaded one round and fired. It lighted the night sky. Hopefully a passing ship with see. Soon Naruto passed out. About 2 hours later Naruto woke up to the sound of a battle ship horn. Naruto loaded the next shot and fired it into the sky. Soon after that a few U.S. Navy seals found him and brought him to The Destroyer Kage.

*End*

"Now you see why I sent Naruto on this mission Tsume? Only Naruto could survive that Mission. And anyone he's with will have a better chance at making it."

Tsume stayed silent.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Enter." Minato told the person who was knocking.

A Chief Warrant Officer level 5 walked in. "Sir. All prep is ready. And it's a green light for operation Kyuubi."

"Great. Were ahead of schedule."

All but Tsunade and Jiraiya had no idea what operation Kyuubi was.

"Now, call the troops in, we might get several new officers in on it." Minato said with a smile.

"Yes sir!" The Warrant Officer called in about 10 troops, all fully armed.

"Now, everyone, once you see that video must make a choice. Option A: you Join my team in the U.S. Army, and follow me to whatever end. Or theirs Option B: I kill you now." Minato left no room for augment. All the while all but Itachi was a little freaked. Hana was about to reach for her side arm when Itachi stopped her.

"I'm with you sir." Itachi said without hesitation.

"What is operation Kyuubi?" Tsume asked, not really moving from her spot.

"In short...

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 46%)**_

Back on the ship Kyuubi. Hinata had just finished telling Naruto's story to the rest of the Fox Hound team. All of them were saddened at what Naruto went through. He had survived hell on his first real day in the battlefield and still came back to the war. Sasuke was saddened that his father was a traitor.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry that I told you your father died a traitor." Hinata was a little sad for him.

"That's fine. We need to leave this place now. We have less than 5 hours before they blow this place to hell. First we get to the command room. We call for help from CQ headquarters. We secure the landing pad, and evac from this hell hole. All agree?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"Sir, what about Naruto sir?" Choji asked.

"I'm sorry Choji, we need to get the civvies and the VIP's out first. Naruto, is KIA Choji, you know as well as I do he couldn't have survived that fall, or explosion. Move out."

On their way to the command room, they avoided any and all zombies or anything of that nature.

"Shikamaru patch into the antenna and call the Coastguard. We need extraction now."

"Yes sir." Shikamaru fiddled with the machine for a bit. _"This is Fox Hound calling the Coastguard of California. We need immediate evac now! Are cornets here are..."_ Everyone was coving what was left of their team and the civvies.

_"This is the Coastguard ship Harpoon we read you, ETA on evac 1 hour. Repeat, evac in 1 hour." _

_"Roger that, Fox hound out._ 1 hour sir."

"Great, 1 hour of waiting for rescue. Let's secure the landing pad." Sasuke ordered.

Nothing was anything at the landing pad. They secured it with no problems. A few minutes of waiting and Hinata pointed out something to Tayuya.

"Tayuya, you didn't finish your story on how you meet Naruto."

"Your right, I didn't. I guess theirs time for a quick story. Do you mind sir?"

"As long as you still keep an eye out for those things then were good." Sasuke told her.

"Alright." Tayuya brought everyone to the point Hinata had heard the story and continued.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening40%**_

Both Naruto and Tayuya were tried up in a chair and handcuffed. They have been beating Naruto for 5 hours strait trying to get information on his father. And Naruto would not give in.

"Dammit Kid, just tell me wait you know!" The traitor L.T. yelled.

"Hehe, no."

Inabi cocked his hand gun, and pointed it at Naruto's heart. "Tell me, what I want to know. Or you die."

Naruto just laughed a bit. "You pull that trigger, you lose any info you might have gotten if I was alive."

Inabi lowered his gun. He needed Naruto alive, but... "But Tayuya is not as important to me as you are. So either give me what I want or she dies." He said to Naruto as he pointed his gun at Tayuya's head. She had a few tears in her eyes and her mouth was gagged. They both looked each other in the eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell what I know."

"Good boy, if you tell me enough, I'll let you and your little girlfriend live. Now tell me, what dose operation Kyuubi involve."

"Come closer, I'll tell you the Intel that only me, and one other person knows about."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I picked my handcuffs." Naruto showed him his picked hand cuffs. He grabbed him by the neck and used him a human shield. He grabbed his Hand gun, killed the two guards, and the guard who entered the room. Naruto then grabbed Inabi's combat knife, which he stole from Naruto, and dug it into his skull. He left the body fall to the floor.

"Never talk to the person you're going to kill, just kill them. You Uchiha always fail to realize that." Naruto cut Tayuya free and handed you're an AK-47. And toke one himself.

"Alright, in order to get out of here we need to work together. Alright? Stick with me, and we'll both live to tomorrow." Naruto told Tayuya and she nodded. "Alright, let's go." Both Naruto and Tayuya were discreet about moving around in an enemy base. They must have known that they had escaped by now. The maze of tunnels confused Naruto and Tayuya for a while, it was only sheer luck that they found their way out, and on top of that, not get found. They had only 3 problems that they could see. 1: It was open land for at least a mile or so, and 2, and 3: two sniper nests on top of the little cliff that was above them. But they were out in the open for snipers. A rookie sniper could take them out at 3 miles like this. He told Tayuya with hand signs to take out the one on the left while he takes out the one on the right.

Naruto whispered."1...2...3."

They each put one bullet in each of the snipers head. Then they both ran as fast as they could away from the base. That gunfire was bound to attract unwanted friends. As they were running they heard a bunch of people yelling in their language. Then came the firing. They were trying to shoot them from a far. Hopefully they only had two snipers.

"AHHH!"

Naruto looked behind him. Tayuya got shot in the leg. She couldn't run no more. Naruto ran back to her, he picked her up and put her over both of his shoulder. And continued to run.

_"This is Master Sergeant Namikaze Naruto my convoy was ambushed and it's just me and private Tayuya. We need immediate evac NOW! Over."_

_"Master Sergeant this is Captain Yashiro we read your over." _

_"Captain we need pick up now, Private Tayuya is wounded and we are on the run from hostiles. Over."_

_"Copy that. My Black Hawk is near your position, ETA 2 minutes. Over."_

_"Solid Copy. Over and out."_

Naruto saw a ruined wall, big enough to hide both him and Tayuya while they wait for help. He set Tayuya down, ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped the wound. "Hang in their Tayuya, help is on the way."

"I'll make it sir."

"No need to call me 'sir' any more Tayuya, were just two solders trying to stay alive right now."

"Um, yes sir."

Naruto had a good view of the hill that they manage to get over, when some of the enemy soldiers come over he'd put 3 bullets in them. Two in the heart one in the head, not wasting any shots. Soon, they both heard the sound of a Black Hawk nearby. It landed near they location, only 40 ft away. Naruto pickup Tayuya in the same way, and ran to the Black Hawk. On his way he was shot once in the back, but Naruto kept on going. Two solders with M-16A4's were covering them as Naruto ran for the bird. He hopped in and the other two followed suit. Still covering the hostiles with suppressing fire the Black Hawk lifted off, and was making a break for it. But the Taliban would not let them go so easily. They moved to get their jeeps so they can pursue the chopper.

"Thanks that was close." Naruto thanked the three troops in the Black Hawk.

"No prop Sergeant. Names Captain Yashiro." He told Naruto.

_"This is Dagger 2-1 we have the cargo. Were heading home."_

But Naruto notice something he almost wished he didn't. He didn't know about the pilots, but the three soldiers in the back with him were Uchiha soldiers.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 29%)**_

"Shit. Uchiha's..."

Yashiro and Naruto looked each other in the eyes. He went for his side arm, but Naruto stopped him, then he was attack by the other two in with them. Tayuya interfered and punched them as hard as she could muster. Both of them grabbed one arm of Tayuya and held her in place, she wasn't going anywhere. Mean while Naruto and his fight with Yashiro still progress. Then Yashiro hit Naruto away from long enough so he could draw his side. A lot of good that did him as Naruto grabbed his arm, and fired the entire chip, hitting the two Uchiha solders behind him and the pilot. When Yashiro hit Naruto away a second time in order to reload his weapon Naruto toke this time to bring out his combat knife. When Yashiro pointed his gun at him Naruto sliced open his neck, on reflex Yashiro fired his gun but missed Naruto and Tayuya. Naruto was not allowed to rest as the co-pilot pull his side arm, but he got no ware as Naruto grab his hand and he thrust his knife in the back of his head. It was only after that did he thought about what he just did. He killed the last pilot.

"You moron!" Tayuya yelled not really worried about him being her commanding officer.

"Ok, so it wasn't the brightest idea I had." He snapped back.

Just then the Taliban caught up to them and clipped their tail rudder with an RPG.

Naruto moved the bodies out of the way so he toke the controls. "Hold on tight!"

"To what!"

_"Mayday Mayday! This is Dagger 2-1 we are going down! Grid 7 papa bravo 2..."_

*Crash*

Tayuya woke up to the sounds of gunfire. When her site came back, she saw Naruto fight off the Taliban. Using his AK-47's and M16A4's. He was shooting only in 3 round burst. Naruto saw that she woke up and handed her an AK.

"Take this and stay down!" He yelled at her and returned to firing at the Taliban.

She cocked it and started to fire at them as well.

_"This is Hunter 3-4 do you read Dagger 2-1? Over."_

_"We read you over!"_

_"Were 5 minutes out, hold them tell then over."_

_"5 mintes! We won't last 2 sir, get us out of her NOW! Punch it! Over and out!"_

Naruto continued to kill the Taliban. But there were getting close. Then Naruto yelled something...

"RPG!" Naruto covered her and it went in one end of the chopper and out the other hitting the sand hill less than 2 feet from the chopper. "Shit..." It blow up, shell shocking them both. But Naruto toke the full force of the explosion. "... ... ... alright? Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I hear bells ringing." She stated.

"That's good, you can still here!" Naruto went back to shooting the Taliban soldiers.

_"This is Hunter 3-4 do you read Dagger 2-1? Over."_

_"We read you over."_

_"We see you, laying down suppressing fire now. Over." _

Just then they both heard the beautiful sound of a .50 caliber. As 6 military hummers' moved in front of them, covering them. "Never loved that sound in all my life like now. Private, were going home." Naruto lifted Tayuya like he did before, and walk slowly to the hummers. A few medics help them as well, they got into the one hummer that was not taking fire. They got in the hummer and rode off, both of them toke a well earned nap on the way there.

(End)

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 12%)**_

"And that's what happened."

"Uchiha... were traitors?" Choji asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was just silent.

*Gunfire*

Everyone was caught off guard when the firing started.

"Open fire!" Sasuke yelled and Fox Hound returned fire.

"I'm hit!" Lee yelled as he toke one in the crest.

"Lee's down!" Choji yelled as he sniped another hostile.

"Shino's down!" Tayuya yelled as she checked for vitals.

"I'm Hit!" Neji yelled taking one in shoulder.

"I'm hit!" Kiba was shot in the once in the leg and once in the shoulder.

"Freeze!" A hostile solider come from all sides.

"You did well." One of the civvies said walking to the hostile soldiers.

"Sir, sir get back here." Tayuya said to the man.

"Sorry sergeant..." The man ripped off a piece of 'fake' skin to revile a scar. "... but I don't take orders from a little girl."

"Brigadier General Neal?" Tayuya asked surprised.

"In the flesh. I'm surprised that Captain Naruto didn't recognize me."

*Gunfire*

Gunfire toke out 4 out of the six hostile soldiers left. A man came down creaked one mans motorcycle helmet with the butt of his gun and shot the other point blank in the head. Then turned his gun on Brigadier General Neal.

"Actually, I know who you were the moment I saw you."

"NARUTO!" The group yelled.

"Yo..." He said without looking back. "... For the crime treason you are sentenced to death Brigadier General Neal. Any words before your sentence is carried out?"

"Yes. I do. My weapon of choice. Is friendship..."

*Gun cocks*

Naruto looked behind him. Sasuke had his rifle pointed at Naruto's head.

_**(Warning warning **__**Signal strength lost 0%)**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**R and R the**_**_ General's missions._**

**_End Transmission _**


	11. The Bloody puzzle pieces

Talking

_'thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! - Shocked

_**TFK: Almost done, hopefully it wasn't too short for all of you.**_

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto is alive.**

_First Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha... Traitor._

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Completed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** **Yamamaka - Completed**

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI Colonel Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

_**Signal strength 100%**_

**The Bloody puzzle pieces**

Soon, 5 more now known Umbrella soldiers came out of hiding.

"So are all you Uchiha's traitors, or is it just your close family Sasuke?" Naruto said not taking his eyes off of General Neal.

"No Uchiha's are traitors Naruto. Just you and your family." He stated back.

"Then why are you holding a gun to my head and siding with know terrorist suppliers?"

"They told me the truth about my family's death. How you killed my father and uncles. Naruto."

"I was protecting myself and my soldiers, Sasuke. Your father cost the lives of over 100 U.S. Army Rangers that day. And he was the one who sent those squads to their deaths."

"Shut up Naruto! Today... you die!"

"Sasuke wait..."

Sasuke turned around and planted a bullet in the person who touched him. And was shocked to find out it was Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Ino ran to her friend, as did Tayuya.

Sasuke was shocked at what he had just done. He shot Sakura.

"The bullet priced her heart. She'll be died soon. I'm sorry but I can't help her."

Naruto toke this opportunity to disarm Sasuke. Naruto pointed his gun at Sasuke who was still looking at Sakura's dying form. "Now, you're a true Uchiha." Naruto stated plainly.

Tayuya shut Sakura's eyes, signifying that she had died.

"Boo hoo the girl died, so what. Now, please someone kill Captain Naruto and the rest so we can leave this place." Brigadier General Neal said coldly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Brigadier General Neal." Naruto said confidently.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because we Namikaze... NEVER travel alone."

The meaning of what Naruto just said hit Neal too late.

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 88%)**_

*Gunfire*

Someone had opened fire on the group of Umbrella soldiers. Killing three before they fired back. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and was about to put a bullet in him when he saw that he was still looking at Sakura's dead body."Now you're your father's son." He stated before he kicked him in his gut. He ran to Ino and Tayuya. "She's dead Ino, SHE DEAD! Get up, get up get up." Naruto forced her up and they ran to the ship's command room. The rest of the team helped the down members. They left the dead. Naruto's back up stopped firing leaving Brigadier General Neal, Sasuke and one other alive.

"After them!"

"Yes sir." The last one said and ran after them.

"Get up Sasuke. Remember, it's Naruto's fault this happened. If hadn't betrayed the U.S. then your father would still be alive along with countless others."

Back with Naruto the rest of the team. Neji and Kiba were injured. Tayuya Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were fine. Although No one knew how Naruto survived that blast. Only Hinata, Ino, Tenten and the still sleeping little girl in Hinata's arms were all that were left.

"This mission's gone to hell. We lost all are back up, and Sasuke betrayed us." Tayuya stated what was on everyone's mind. "Note to self. Never trust another Uchiha again in my life."

"I really thought that Sasuke was with us on this one. I've only trusted 3 Uchiha after my first mission. Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke. Now that list is down to two."

*Knock tap Knock*

Everyone pointed their guns at the door. "It's alright, it's a friend."

"How do you know?"

"This... What is missing in this world?"

"Peace." Came from the other side of the door.

"What is missing in the next world?"

"War."

"What is missing now?"

"Trust."

Naruto opened the door with a smile. On the other side were 3 people. 2 of which were Umbrella soldiers and the three was an Umbrella scientists. "The plan worked sir. They don't know what hit them. All that is left is to terminate Brigadier General Neal and First Lieutenant Uchiha Sasuke. And you were right; Sasuke was the one who gave up this ship's location to Umbrella. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just get the hell out of here. I don't want to stay another minute here."

"Understood sir."

"Naruto..."

"Yes Hinata?"

"...How did you survive that blast?" Tayuya finished for her.

"Easily. All will be explained when we leave this floating coffin." Naruto stated.

_"This is Coast Guard team Shark. Does anyone read me over?"_

_"This is Captain Naruto Namikaze, we read you over."_

_"Were on our way Captain, ETA to Kyuubi vessel 10 minutes. Over."_

_"Roger that. Over and out._ Prepare to leave Fox hound."

"Naruto who the hell are they!" Neji yelled at him while getting treatment from Tayuya."Owww! That hurt!"

"Oh, don't be a big baby." Tayuya told him.

"I'll introduce you guys, later. But for now, were retaking the helipad. Both of you..." He said pointing to the two former Umbrella soldiers. "... And Choji with me. The rest of you stay here and wait for the all clear." Naruto left with his small squad of troops. When they got to the over pass overlooking the area they just left, they saw Sasuke and Neal talking to each other. "I'm going down there. Should Neal pull anything, shoot him."

"Yes sir." All those of them said quietly.

Naruto ran down there as fast as he could. He had no time for games. He got down there in no time flat; when Neal saw him he got punched in the face. Now Sasuke was brought back to the real world. And now Naruto, needed to teach him a lesson. He punched Sasuke in the face when he was still sitting on the floor. "Get up you murderer." Naruto forced Sasuke on his feet and punched him again. Sasuke was now bleeding from his nose and mouth. "You've killed the innocent Sasuke." Naruto kneed him in the gut, and then rammed his head into a poll. "It's your fault that a dozen good men are dead here today." Naruto upper cuted Sasuke in a life boat. He then pulls out a knife. Not his own thou. He then stabbed Sasuke's right hand with it. It went though the hand and though the boat's bottom. Sasuke screamed in pain. "That was your fathers, Sasuke. I'd thought I'd give it back to you." Naruto takes out his own, and cut one rope. And the boat tilted to one side. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Join your father." Naruto cuts the other rope and the life boat falls into the raging sea. It's still raining hard. Naruto walked over to where Neal was, only to see him on his knees and with 3 guns to his head. "Brigadier General Neal do you have anything to say before your death?"

"You will die Naruto... and your death... will be a slow one."

"Trust me, I know all about how _I'm_ going to die." Naruto dragged him to an opening in the ship. That shouldn't be there. He pulled out his gun, and shot him twice. Once in each knee cap. "If you survive this, which I doubt, you're free to go. Here 1 handgun, 8 shots, use them well." Naruto tossed him in the hole. And soon every zombie in that room was walking towards him. At least a few dozen. "I don't think you should watch this Choji."

"Yes sir." Choji didn't watch what happened next.

Brigadier General Neal grabbed the gun and was shooting the zombies. He shot 7 down. But there was too many of them, he pointed the gun at his head, and pulled the trigger.

**_(__Signal strength weakening 65%)_**

*Click*

The gun was out of ammo.

"Oops sorry. I gave you the wrong gun." Naruto had a sinister grin on his face.

"No, NO PLEASE!" The zombies closed in, he tried to fight back but there were too many of them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of the man being eaten alive was horrifying to Choji.

"Brigadier General Neal you're debt to the military has been paid. Call the rest of the team Choji."

"Yes sir. _All clear Shikamaru; let's get off this hellish ship."_

_"Copy that Choji, were on our way."_

It toke them a few minutes to get to the helipad, but the 2nd group got there right when the Coast Guard chopper arrived. It landed on the helipad and the back ramp opened up, it had a Coast Guard pilot there waiting for them.

"Come on lets go let's go!"The man yelled.

The entire group ran in the chopper.

"Is this it?" The man asked Naruto.

"Yes, everyone else died."

The ramp was closing and Naruto walked to the only other opening in the chopper. The chopper was really big, easily big enough for everyone that went on this mission and the people they got to at first, if they all survived. All of the sudden something hit them.

"What the hell was that?" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto looked outside and saw that something had a tentacle wrapped around the back of the chopper. He looked down and saw something he hasn't seen... in a long time. It was big, and red. It was Zabuza in his monstrous form. Another tentacle launched at Naruto and wrapped around his abdomen. "Great, not this again." Naruto said in a monotone voice. The tentacle pulled Naruto out of the chopper and to it.

"What the hell happened!" Tayuya yelled.

"You're asking me!" Shikamaru yelled back.

Everyone who could was watching Naruto, who was back on the ship.

"Pilot keep circling the ship till I say so!" Shikamaru told the pilot.

"Yes sir!"

Back on the ship. Naruto landed hard on a few plastic chairs. _'Thank god for cheap bustards.'_ He had no time for jokes. He got up, a little slows, and looked around. "Zabuza, if you can hear me come out here now, we have a score to settle!" Naruto Yelled. Soon, the monster form of Zabuza came into view. "How long has it been since we last saw each other hum? 1 maybe 2 years. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my team back in China." The monster made a sound like it was laughing.

**_(Flash back 14 months ago Location somewhere in South China.)_**

Naruto and a team of 12 men standing in a room. It was locked down, and 3 of them were injured.

"DAMN THAT HURTS!" One of them yelled.

"Sir, we really need to get out of here. We came in with 40 men sir, and in less than 2 hours, were down to 12 with 3 wounded. The team medic told Naruto.

"I know. DAMN IT! Alright, were making a break for the vehicles that we came in. Then we ride for the LZ. It should be able to hold the 12 of us."

"Yes sir."

The group moved as fast as the 3 wounded could move. When they got outside, they saw that 3 out of the 5 that they brought were trashed. "All right, the 3 wounded go in 1 and..."

*Loud screech*

Naruto looked at the building and saw a shit load of lickers. "Oh Shit! Move now! More Johnson cover us!"

"Sir!" The both said firing at the lickers.

After a minute. "Alright were moving out you two get your asses in here!" But the second they turned around they both got decapitated. "Dammit, go, go, go!" He slammed on the top of the combat hummer so the driver would know to leave. The two hummers were racing to get away from the lickers. They were making good time and had a great deal of distance between them and the lickers. Until... the front hummer with the wounds went out of control and crashed. "STOOOP!" The hummer stopped. Naruto got out along with two others in his hummer. Two people came out. "Corporal Hyuga what happened?"

"Sir... *cough* *cough* ... they, they."

One of the wounded soldiers came out.

"We've got another one sir!" He ran over to him.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Yelled the Corporal.

"What?" The soldier bit him. "DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

He said nothing, but continued to crawl after him. It was only after he was all of the way out of the tipped hummer did the bitten soldier realize that the soldier that bit him wasn't all the way there. His lower half had been ripped from him.

"What the fuck?"

"Let's go, get the ones who are alive and let's get out of here! NOW!" Naruto commanded. He helped the medical officer Sahara back to the other. The soldier, who was bitten, wasn't so lucky. The other two wounded soldiers came out and tackled him, and then they ate him alive.

Naruto saw this. "GO NOW!" 7 U.S. Army Rangers went into that hummer. Only one came out of it alive. 3 left their hummer to help; only two came back. From 40 to 12. And now from 12 to 5. "GO GO GO!"

They continued to drive to the LZ. Naruto then contacted HQ.

_"This is Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze, mission accomplished were heading to the LZ now, we've suffer heavy casualties! ETA on dust off? Over."_

_"__Lieutenant this is __Brigadier General Neal ETA 10 minutes over."_

_"Great sir, we'll be there over and out._ Were leaving Ranger, 10 minutes. Let's go let's go!" Naruto yelled.

10 minutes later they reached the LZ. And no chopper.

"Sir you said that they'll be here, where the hell are they?"

"No clue, but those things will be here soon. So defensive potions. Corporal Hyuga man the .50 cal.

10 minutes later, the last 5 Rangers could hear the lickers getting closer.

_"Sir were here at the LZ where in the hell is that chopper!"_

_"__Lieutenant__ the chopper was delayed due to complications, it just lifted off, new ETA is 10 minutes. Hang in there son."_

"Damn it! New ETA people, 10 minutes."

"Sir we're not going to last 2 minutes when those things get here." said one of the Rangers.

*Screech*

"Sir there here!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

*gunfire*

The last 5 U.S. Army Rangers were firing everything they had at the licker army. There was no end to them. Their M-16 assault rifles and the .50 cal were pouring into them. But the line just kept getting closer to them.

"Fall back, fall back!" Naruto ordered. Soon a clicking sound was heard. The .50 cal was out of ammo. "Fall back now!"

Corporal Hyuga had gotten off the .50 cal and brought out her assault rifle in order to aid the rest of the team. But all bad things must get worst. One licker jumped up and landed on one of the rangers. And it proceeded to rip his insides out for the world to see. He was dead in seconds as was the licker.

"Man down! Move it!"

Soon, the most wonderful sound was heard in that instant. The sound of a helicopter.

"Alright, get to the chopper NOW!" Naruto yelled.

_"LZ's to hot for touchdown heading to secondary LZ. Over." _

_"What no! Get down here NOW! You can make!"_

_"Negative. Heading to secondary LZ."_

_"GET BACK HERE!"_

*Loud Screech* 

"Shit move, move, move!"

"Sir we'll never make it on foot." The last 4 Rangers were running as fast as they could.

"That's why I came prepared." Naruto showed them a detonator. A second later he pressed the button. Then the explosions started. The trees were burnt to ashes. It was like it was fire bombed.

"How the hell did you pull that one off sir?"

"Let's just say I'm paranoid."

The last 3 Rangers just looked at him blankly.

_"Alright, Blackhawk get back here LZ's clear. We won't be able to make it to the 2nd LZ."_

_"Sorry Lieutenant__ were..."_

_"Now you listen here pilot. The LZ's clear, you get your ass here right now or I'll have you court marshaled. And don't think I can't."_ Naruto threatened.

_"Um, were on our way."_

They saw the chopper in the distance turn around.

*Loud Screech* 

"Aw hell!" Naruto yelled.

The group turned around and saw a big red licker like monster start running at them.

"Open Fire!"

But the bullets that they fired just bounced off.

"Sir it's not working!" Then as he finished that sentence the monster jumped on him, and tore him to shreds.

"DAMN IT! KILL IT!" They continued to fire, but with still no effect.

The monster just flicked its tongue and sliced open the other rangers' neck open. But he did not die instantly. He was alive for a full minute before he dead. Even with the medical officer trying to help him. But the only thing she could do was give him a boat load of morphine to help ease the pain.

"Get up now..." Naruto was back handed by the monster.

The medical officer looked at the monster with great fear. It raised its 3 clawed hand; it was so sharp that it had a little twinkle in them. And then brought it down. Putting 3 long gashes on the women.

"NOOO!"

*Gunshot*

Naruto put his rifle on single shot and hit it right in the eye. The same one that he stabbed before.

*Pained Screech*

The monster ran off in the remains of the woods.

"Come, get up Corporal Hyuga." Naruto saw the chopper, he helped up Corporal Hyuga and they both walked as fast as they could to the landing Black Hawk.

"What about the others, there must be more survivors!" The chopper gunner yelled at Naruto.

"This is it!" Naruto got Corporal Hyuga in the chopper then himself.

The chopper lifted off with what was left of the team. It was then that Naruto notice something.

"Wait, where's the rest of the extraction force?"

"There are no others, we heard less than 5 of you were alive, so we brought only one chopper." The gunner said to him.

Naruto didn't care at his observation right now. He only cared that the last of his platoon, the young women in his arms, lived. "Come on, Corporal you can make it. Punch will ya, she won't last much longer!" Naruto yelled trying to close the wounds as best he could.

"Sorry Lieutenant, this as fast as she go's." The pilot said to him.

"Come on, you can make Corporal."

"Hana-hana-hana Hanabi sir." She stuttered out. "My name..." Her breathing was short and fast.

"Come on Hanabi, you can make it, were almost there. Don't die on me."

"Tell my... sisssster... I-I-I-I..." She died, blood leaking from her mouth. Naruto closed her eyes. And was emotionless.

**_(__Signal strength weakening 58%)_**

"Correction sir, only 1 survivor. Lieutenant Naruto sir." The pilot said to the person on the other end of the line.

_"Roger that."_

Naruto reach into his packet, and toke out a little black envelope. It said Mission Accomplished Protocol to follow. He opened it, and nodded. He knew what he had to do. He toke out his 9mm, put a silencer on it. He first put a bullet in Hanabi's head first. The gunner looked behind him at the sound. He never got to say anything as Naruto fired at him killing him as well. The two pilots never heard a thing. He toke out his last grenade, popped it, counted to 4 and throw it out of the chopper. The explosion clipped the tail and sent them spinning.

_"Mayday Mayday Mayday we are going down! I repeat we are going down!"_ They continued to spin out of control and right before they hit the water, Naruto put a bullet in each of their head. When they clash landed on the water, he got out. Leaving the 2 pilots, the gunner, and the last of his platoon to fall to the bottom of the sea.

**_(Flash back end)_**

"Because of you and your virus, you alone cost the lives of over 100 military men and women. But this time, you're not going to escape."

Naruto pointed his gun at Zabuza and started firing. But the bullets just bounce off Zabuza's armor plated skin. The monster started to run at Naruto. Soon Naruto's rifle was out of ammo and he tossed it aside. He brought out his combat Knife the very same one that scared it the first encounter they both had.

"I see you remember this." Naruto showing his combat knife to the monster Zabuza. "Then I'm sure you remember how it gave you that scar on your face. Well, enough talk. I have many fallen brothers and sisters to avenge."

The monster charged again. And when it got close enough Naruto moved out of its way and sliced at a venerable spot, its neck. Some blood came out but not a lot. The monster roared at him in what Naruto assumed was anger. Now the monster Zabuza was attacking Naruto. Its claws were so sharp, that it cut through steel, wood, anything. And Naruto knew this; one good hit and Naruto wouldn't live to see daylight again. But what Naruto was not expecting was a tail whip and being tossed into the command room. Naruto went through the window, and hit a command console while in there.

"That hurt." Naruto stated plainly.

Naruto saw that Zabuza had jumped to catch him. Naruto, not wanting to face him in close quarters ran deeper into the ship.

"Where the hell is he!" Yelled Tayuya.

"He's back in the ship. Something grabbed him and pulled him out." Neji told the group.

"Pilot were waiting for our Captain, continue to circle around." Shikamaru told the pilot.

"Sir, you might want to listen to this!"

**_(__Signal strength weakening 33%)_**

_"This Captain Brock of the 74th bomb squad. We are currently enroot to bomb the Civilian Vessel Queen Kyuubi. Please evacuate now."_

_"Captain Brock this is __Lieutenant Nara Shikamaru, how long before you get here sir? Over."_

_"10 minutes Lieutenant, we will not be diverting course, I repeat, we will not be diverting course. Over."_

_"Copy that, over and out._ Damn it! Naruto is you can hear me move your ass!"

"Damn it! This is like North Korea all over again." Tayuya said aloud.

"Yeah, no shit." Kiba confirmed.

Back with Naruto. He is still running from Zabuza. And then...

"Shit... this is the so called supply room 2." He noticed that all the zombies that they locked here were gone. He moved slowly in the maze like room. He soon heard the breathing sound of the monster known as Zabuza. And as luck would have it the lights went dead. All around the ship.

"Damn it! Where's the Namikaze Luck when you need it?" Just then he felt a cold breath on his neck. He turned around to attack only for it to be blocked, and he then got sliced across his body. "SON OF A BITCH!" Zabuza disappeared again in the shadows. Naruto, knowing he couldn't win in this room, fled. He moved fast, but he knew that Zabuza was by far faster. Luckily, the backup generator came online. And now the room is lit with red lights. He saw the exit, but Zabuza saw him as well. Using its tail, he attacked Naruto. Namikaze luck kicking in for once today for Naruto, it hit everything from it to Naruto, so it only grazed his shoulder. He reached the door and hailed ass to get to the deck.

_"Naruto can you hear me? You have less than 10 minutes before the air force blows that ship to hell! Get out of there NOW!"_

Naruto heard Shikamaru over the com. Naruto managed to reach the deck on the other side of the ship.

_"Shikamaru I'm on the other side of the ship get your ass over here!"_Naruto yelled back.

"Move gets to the other end of the ship!" Shikamaru told the pilot.

"Yes sir!"

_"This is Red Thunder Leader. Time on Target: 2 minutes."_

Everyone heard the bomber squad say over the com.

_"Naruto, MOVE YOUR ASS!"_ Tayuya yelled at him.

_"Hey I'm waiting on you guys... oh shit!"_

Back with Naruto Zabuza had caught up with him. And based on the amount of metal in Zabuza's teeth, it wasn't an easy chore. It spat out the metal and looked at Naruto. Naruto just stud his ground. They looked each other in the eyes. He remembered all 20 of his missions. The first 16 were hell, and out of those 15 of them involved Zabuza.

"I've had 20 total missions Zabuza. 16 before I got this squad that now backs me up. And out of those 16 15 of them involved you. And of all of those 15, I was the only survivor. I've been living with survivor's guilt since then. And even now I live with it. Fearing that the next mission I go on, I'm going to get to go him, while I go and tell the others family some bull shit story on what happened to them. Well not anymore. One way or another, Zabuza _this_ will be our last meeting." Naruto drew his combat knife. "Let's rock..."

_**(**__**Signal strength weakening 19%)**_

They both charged at each other. Naruto knew that he couldn't win in a fair head to head match with Zabuza but no one said you couldn't use your environment. Naruto cut a rope and a very heavy something landed on Zabuza's head. Naruto continued to run. Using whatever he could to hurt Zabuza, from heavy falling objects to random things that he finds on the run.

_"This is Red Thunder Leader. Time on Target: 1 minute."_

Naruto heard this and needed to make his move now, or never. Naruto ran past a big metal container crate. When he got passed it Zabuza impaled him with its tail.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed when she saw this. And Tayuya began to cry. To her it was like watching him die twice in one day.

Zabuza stuck him with his tail to the crate. Using his three claws he stabbed Naruto's left shoulder with his right arm. Naruto began to bleed from his mouth. The monster closed in for the kill.

*pained Roar*

The monster roared in pain as Naruto used his combat knife and stabbed him in his other eye. He then twisted it pulled his knife out grabbed his gun and fired in the same eye he just stabbed.

"Now they match."

Zabuza removed his tail and arm from Naruto's body and he fell to the ground taking his knife with him. He was bleeding all over the place. Naruto readied his next move. Meanwhile Zabuza once again closed in for the kill. Naruto shot him once in the knee cap and it once again roared in pain. Naruto shut him up with a small block of C4.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" Naruto used a spare combat knife and stabbed him from top to bottom of his head. Naruto kicked him and he fall through a hole. Soon after it blow up and blasted Naruto far away from ground zero. He slammed hard into a steel wall, he almost lost conciseness.

_"... Na... ..ruto! Naruto! Naruto get up!"_ Naruto heard Hinata over the com.

_"Time on Target: 40 seconds."_ Everyone heard the Red Thunder team say over the com.

_"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS UP OR SO HELP ME WE WON'T HAVE SEX FOR A MOUTH!"_ Everyone looked at Tayuya. Blankly. But that seemed to do it as Naruto managed to get up.

"Pilot get as close as you can." Shikamaru yelled.

"Yes sir."

_"Time on Target: 20 seconds."_

Naruto started to move, and then stared to run. The chopper dropped a rope ladder for Naruto.

_"Time on Target: 12 seconds."_

Naruto was almost there.

_**(Warning warning **__**Signal strength weakening 11)%**_

_"T.O.T: 10 seconds."_

"MOVE IT NARUTO!" Hinata yelled.

"We need to leave now!" The pilot yelled.

"Negative!" Tayuya yelled at the pilot.

Naruto jumped and grabbed the rope ladder.

"We got him, go, go, go!" Shikamaru ordered.

The helicopter was moving away from the ship as the fighter jets were getting there.

_"Master arm ready. Release."_ The Red Thunder leader told hid his squad.

*Bomb*

The bombing sit was something to behold. When they blew it to hell, they really blew it to hell. The aftershock was tough to overcome, but they did. All the while, Naruto was helped in by the rest of his team.

"Good to know that I'm not the only survivor this time. Thanks you guys." Naruto said with a smile.

Everyone else just nodded.

"Naruto isn't it time you tell us who theses 3 are?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the Umbrella scientists and the 2 unknown Umbrella soldiers.

"Just a minute I need to talk to the pilot. Then everything will be explained alright?" He said walking to the cockpit.

Again everyone just nodded.

Naruto reached the pilots of the Coast Guard Helicopter. "What's your name soldier?"

"Ben Skylark sir."

He nodded. "And your miss?"

"Anko sir."

He nodded again. "Ben you've done your country a great service, thank you."

"Thank you..."

*Gunshot*

Naruto shot him in the head.

Everyone heard it and rushed to the cockpit. Only to be stopped by the two unknown soldiers with a gun pointed at the still sleeping little girl's head.

"Anko this is your new destination. Alright?"

"You got it Naruto. I missed you by the way." She gave him a perverted grin.

"Yeah yeah." He left her to do her job. When he got back he saw the situation. "I see you're all getting along." He said sarcastically.

"What the hell is going on Naruto!" Shikamaru asked. Everyone was shocked at these turn of events.

"Well you see. I have my orders. And they say to terminate any survivors of the Fox Hound team. I'm sorry. It looks like I'm going to be another sole survivor on another mission." He said as all three of them, Naruto and the 2 unknowns, pointed there assault rifles at them. "Too bad..."

*Gunfire*

_**(Warning warning **__**Signal strength lost 0%)**_

_**R and R the**_**_ General's missions._**

**_End Transmission _**


	12. The Full Circle

Talking

_'Thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! - Shocked

_**TFK: Almost done, hopefully it wasn't too short for all of you.**_

_**Logging on...**_

_**Female computer Voice: Welcome commander... The following is a video transmission. Of the current mission that is taking place on the civilian vessel The Queen Kyuubi... **_

_**An update from the last transmission:**_

**Captain-Namikaze, Naruto is alive.**

_First Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha... Traitor._

**Mission Notes - **

**Mission objective 1. Retrieve VIP Hinata Hyuga - Completed**

**Mission objective 2. Retrieve VIP Sakura Haruno - Failed **

**Mission objective 3. Retrieve VIP Ino** **Yamamaka - Completed**

**Mission objective 4. Retrieve Tenten Hyuga (optional) - Completed**

**Mission objective 5. Retrieve HVI Colonel Kushina Namikaze (optional) - incomplete**

_**Signal strength 100%**_

(Break)

**The Full Circle **

Gunfire could be heard over a radio. As several people in the dark listened to it.

"He has done it." One of them said.

"Excellent. Now we can move one. With that weakling Sasuke out of the way, we can now rule."

_"Good job Naruto. Signing off._ But first we must take out everyone first. General Namikaze of the Air Force and Army. Then there's Admiral Namikaze. We need all of them out of the picture."

"Agreed. All of our planning has gone just as planned. Now what about the brat's mother?"

"If you mean Kushina Namikaze... kill her, she has served her purpose."

"Right. And from what Naruto told us. Operation Kyuubi doesn't start tell tomorrow. So we need to get started by tonight."

"All agreed then? Perorations are nearly complete for..."

The door opened up and the light was turned on. 2 dozen soldiers piled in; ahead of them was Captain Hana Inuzuka. And of lack of a better word... she looked pissed. So pissed she was about to... um... fix, yeah, fix some people.

"What is the meaning of this _captain_!"

"Oh nothing much... kill them."

*Gunfire*

All of the men were killed. They had no time to protect themselves.

_"Naruto, do you read me? All clear here. That father of yours is a smart one."_

_"Roger that Hana. And yes I know about my father, trust me. He had this plain since the very beginning. Over and out."_

_**(Flash back, after the recording was shown on Naruto's first mission)**_

"What is operation Kyuubi?" Tsume asked, not really moving from her spot.

"In short it's where the United States goes under new management. A Coup-de-ta or mutiny if you will. The operation involves kill all Uchiha soldier from Coast Guard to Air Force. All of them must die. As for President Hiashi and all his staff members and as well as the Vice President, the Secretary of Defense and the rest of them. Are all corrupt. They will bring down this great country. And as a soldier I'd die before I let that happen. They all must be taken out. And well make it so the Uchiha get the blame." Minato smiled at his plan. It's all coming together. "So are you in or are you out."

"I'm with you like I said sir." Itachi stud by him.

"I'm with you General sir." Shizune walked beside him.

"I'll make up for the Uchiha's betrayal of this country. I'm in." Mikoto

Everyone looked at Tsume and Hana.

"Where you go I'll follow mother." Hana said.

She nodded. "Were in Minato. But we'll need to know the plan if we are to help."

"Of course. I've got what you need to do already for you." He said with a smile.

_**(End Flash back)**_

Back with Naruto. A few moments before.

"Well you see. I have my orders. And they say to terminate any survivors of the Fox Hound team. I'm sorry. It looks like I'm going to be another sole survivor on another mission." He said as all three of them, Naruto and the 2 unknowns, pointed there assault rifles at them. "Too bad..."

*Gunfire*

All three pointed their guns outside. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto told them to be quite with a finger to his mouth.

_"Good job Naruto. Signing off." _

"I'm sorry I had to do that. They've been listening to me since we left. I'm sorry."

"What the hell's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru yelled at him.

"Operation Kyuubi is now in effect."

"What the hell is operation Kyuubi?" Kiba asked.

"It's the complete termination of all Uchiha forces before they kill the leaders of America. Which includes both your fathers Hinata, Ino."

"What... how... why?"

"The Uchiha are power hungry monster. You all now know my first mission right?"

They all nodded.

"Fugaku did that to kill me. He killed over 100 U.S. Army Rangers just to kill me. And he failed. And now, to avenge that lost. We'll be killing his family. Well most of them. But we must hurry. Operation Kyuubi has been in effect for at least an hour or so. But first I must introduce you to these 3. The scientist is named Karin."

"Yo..." She gave a 2 finger wave.

"She has been our spy in Umbrella. Next is another spy in Umbrella, her name is Kin Tsuchi."

"Yo."

"KIN! KIN IS THAT YOU!"

"HEY TAYUYA!" Insert deafen scream and girls hugs and kisses. And a certain blonds blood nose.

"Moving on, the last one is, Colonel Kushina Namikaze... my mother..."

_**(Some where in CA)**_

10 Military hummers were riding in formation. All heading to the Military base there. _**(AN I don't know the military base' name so I won't try. I don't want to insult them by getting the wrong name or by spilling it wrong. Spell check can't get everything.)**_ They had one mission. Gather up all Uchiha soldiers. Either by name or marriage. They pulled up to the front gate.

"It looks like you boy are prepared for war? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here under orders from General Namikaze Minato. That's all you need to know Sergeant." Said women with black hair.

"Um, yes ma'am. Open the gate!" He yelled to the gate control manager.

Shizune was not happy at all. She watch her uncle die because of Fugaku's betrayal, and it is what made Naruto way he is today. She remembered how he use to be. But not anymore. She'll see every last Uchiha pay for what they did to him, her little brother. **(AN: not a blood brother.)** Her convoy made it to its designation. It was the street where all the Uchiha's in the state of California are staying at. It was the Beverly Hills of Beverly Hills of this place. She had heard that they wouldn't stay in any other place unless it was like this. Stuck up pricks. Her vehicle pulled up to the last house on the block. She got out of the vehicle flanked by 5 other of her special task force that Minato had set up. There were U.S. Army Ranger's, U.S. Navy Seals, and Marians all rolled into one. The best of the elite. Minato said that 5 men of this Task force could beat any 1 platoon in the world. She didn't believe it but everything Minato said was true. So she had no ready to doubt him on that. But back to the situation at hand. She was power walking to the door with her target inside of it. Her 5 man squad behind her. She banged on the door 3 times. Then again, then again. This time someone answered.

"WHAT!" The man had saving cream on his face and was wearing a towel. He looked like he had just got out of the shower.

"Captain Uchiha Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You're under arrest for treason, come with us or we will us force." She said sternly.

_**(In different places all around the United States)**_

All across the Nation this was happening. Each team was lead by the new officers of the organization.

Minato: "What we do today is considered treason." This was said in a narrator like manner.

In Colorado Tsume was leading the convoy to arrest the Uchiha's at the base there. Only about 50 of them or so. She managed to get her targets without trouble.

Minato: "But one day people in the future will look back and will see, we made the right choice."

In Florida Itachi went to the naval base and toke all Uchiha with no problems.

Minato: "They all must die. None must live to rise up again."

In New Mexico the soldiers there killed the Uchiha soldier's family when he was away. The wife and both children.

Minato: "Today, we will write history and the USA will be... at its strongest."

In Wyoming Mikoto had arrested over 100 Uchiha soldiers. When they were hailed off she nodded to her 2nd in command. A team went into each house with silent's weapons. And the families were killed.

Minato: "Do not hesitate show no mercy."

In Nevada

"But what about my son and daughter. I'm not relocating without them." The Uchiha Sergeant said to the officer 'relocating' him.

"Someone is picking them up as we speak."

The person 'picking them up' had shot both of them in the head with a silenced 9mm.

Minato: "Here today... We of the Rebirth Flame will burn the old tree and make all the stars fall. Just to regrow it, and put them back, and make them... stronger."

In Washington

Minato himself was leading the troops here. But there job was not to capture the Uchiha's. But to create a mock gunfight.

"Okay listen up. When you facing US troops, that will only be under my control. Use these clips mark with blue tape on the bottom, when facing Secret service or any other D.C. cop use the red ape clip. The blue tape clips have blood burst bullets. It makes it look like your bleeding, so fall down when you're hit. The act accordingly on where your hit, for both teams. And boys, we pull this off, well be heroes. And we will make history. WHOA!"

"WHOA!"

Minato: "The old rotten America will burn in the fires of the Phoenix. Corruption shall die."

_News Reporter: "Terrorist are attacking the White House! It's a war zone down here!"_ Gunfire was heard in the back ground.

Minato: "A new order will rise and will be ruled by me."

_News Reporter: "The Washington PD and SWAT are trying to get a hold of the situation but it seems hopeless!" _

*Gunfire*

Minato: "From this day forward. Let no one in this great country be suppressed."

_News Reporter:"The lives lost are just staggering. Washington PD and SWAT have suffered many losses. And... wait. I'm seeing several convoys of the U.S. military. There final here!" _

Minato: "From now on I will lead America. And I will not let it come to corruption again for as long as my family lives."

_News Reporter: "There doing it, there driving them back! We can only hope that the President is okay and has survived this attack on the White house._

_**(Break)**_

Minato was walking with a group of his selected troops. Each had a patch that looked like a burning leaf and a Phoenix behind it with two American Bold Eagles on each side of the burning leaf. He and his troops were on their way to the President of the United Stated. They finally made it.

"Mr. President Sir, we must get you out of here and somewhere safe." Minato told him.

"Ah, Minato, my friend. Tell what's going on?"

"I don't know how to put this sir other than really blunt. The Uchiha are trying to over throw the government. And hope to kill all of you and rule America. My advance troops are here to help and are pushing them out of here but we need to keep a working government in order to hold America together when this is all over. Sir."

"Very well, Minato lead the way."

"This way old friend." Minato was leading him to a safe location. When they got there his troops were in position. One of his captains where waiting for him.

"Sir, all others have been secured." The captain told him.

"Good work. Now all me need to do is secure the President." Minato ordered him.

"Yes sir. Secure the president, terminate all on site!"

"YES SIR!"

*Gunfire*

Hiashi looked all around him and all of his guards were died. Just the troops under Minato were alive. But he saw that those troops put the bullets in them to begin with. "What's the meaning of this Minato!"

"You see Hiashi; you need to die if the US is to survive."

"What! How dare you!"

"It's simple. The Tree of Liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants. You will be the patriot Hiashi. The president who died refusing to give up the nuclear launch codes. You'll be forever be known as a hero."

"And who will die as the tyrant?"

"Why, the Uchiha's of course. Even now, the Uchiha's are dyeing right down to every last women and child. Well good bye my friend. Any last words?"

"My daughter Hinata. Please, don't kill her like you killed Hanabi."

"You really believed that BS that Neal told you. I'm going to tell you the truth from my son's own words. He was there when your daughter Hanabi died. She was killed when a monster from Umbrella labs escaped. Neal Uchiha sent Naruto and a platoon to kill it, and hopefully Naruto would die as well. But the plan did not go as planned and Naruto survived. Neal did everything he could to kill Naruto. Even going so far as delaying the rescue chopper so Naruto's changes of dying would increase. The only thing he did was cause the death of 4 good soldiers. Your daughter being the last one to die. So Hiashi, when you do meet Neal in the afterlife. Take out your grief on him. And about Hinata, don't worry. My son will take good care of her. Trust me."

*Gunfire*

Hiashi fell over died. One shot to the heart.

"Sir, all of the senators are died and the House of Representatives are also died." He current second in command informed him.

"Good, it's all going to plan. Inform the Uchiha team that it's over and they can surrender now."

"Yes sir."

"Good bye Hiashi, now America can prosper." Minato looked at his old friend's dead body and moved on.

_News Reporter:" It looks like... yes the terrorist are surrendering. It looks like this bloody conflict has come to a close."_

In the back, the soldiers in black were surrendering to the Army that came to the White House's defense. The soldiers that 'died' were carried off into a truck.

_**(Later that Day, In General Minato Namikaze's Office)**_

Minato was sitting in his office overlooking the reports on his desk about the 'attack on the White House' and he smiled. He heard a knock on his door.

"Sir Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha is here as you have ordered." The soldier on the other side said to Minato.

"Send him in." He replied.

The man known as Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha was pissed. He was having his second honey moon with his wife when he got picked up. "What is the meaning of this General! I hear that you've arrested all Uchiha soldiers on counts of treason. We are nothing if but 100% loyal to this great Country. I want to see the evidence supporting your claim." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well my evidence has been collected over the years. For the last 5 years I believe. But today I've collected the 1 piece of evidence that puts all the rest to shame."

"Oh, and what might that be!"

"This..." Minato turned on the news that was still talking about the attack on the white house. "... We've identified many of the many dead terrorist as Uchiha soldiers. A handful or so of normal soldier but most of them were _Uchiha_ soldiers. I had to assume that all Uchiha but the two that I trusted most were in on it. _That's_ why all Uchiha are under arrest until we can confirm their involvement or lack thereof." Minato stated.

"But that's not possible. All of the Uchiha soldiers were arrested hours before this toke place. None of them could have been Uchiha's?" He stated shock by the whole thing.

"Trust me Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha. They were all Uchiha's like I said."

"But how?"

"Because I set it up like that," Minato stated confidently.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Now, guards!" The two soldiers walk in. "Take Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha to await trial and then execution."

"Yes sir." They cuffed him and started to drag him away.

"Wait, we're innocent! It was General Minato! He did this he attacked the White House! You've got to believe me!" They knocked him out.

"Of course they believe you Lieutenant General. Because there were in on it too." Minato smile. His plan was complete.

_**(One week later General Minato is making a statement to the Country)**_

In front of the White house. A podium and a stage were in front of many people and camera crews. All waiting for General Minato Namikaze. The current leader of the armed forces of America. Soldiers all over the place making sure nothing happened.

_"This is General Minato making his first appearance since the attack on the White House by Terrorist last week. He will be addressing the nation in just a moment."_ The news reporter said to the camera.

Minato was walking up to the podium. He had a blank veteran face on.

"Last week. There was an attack on the White House by terrorist that mush everyone knows. But I am here to give you the details of that attack. I regret to inform you all of several things. The first and foremost is that the president died in the attack. But I'm afraid it does not end there.

The Vice President

The Speaker of the House

The President pro tempore of the Senate

The Secretary of State

The Secretary of the Treasury

The Secretary of Defense

The Attorney General

The Secretary of the Interior

The Secretary of Agriculture

The Secretary of Commerce

The Secretary of Labor

The Secretary of Health and Human Services

The Secretary of Housing and Urban Development

The Secretary of Transportation

The Secretary of Energy

The Secretary of Education

The Secretary of Veterans Affairs

The Secretary of Homeland Security

and countless others have also die. Many good Washington PD and Washington SWAT men and women, who came to fight the terrorist to save many lives also, lost theirs. These good men and women came to the defense of others, knowing they were outgunned and outnumbered. There for I have issued for a statue, with all of their heroic names, to made in front of the White House. In addition, the families of the brave men and women of the armed forces and the Washington PD and SWAT who died shall receive compensation. But it pains me to say who had ordered the attack on the White house last week was not O-Sama-Bin-Laden as many people, myself included, thought. It pains me to say that a faction inside the armed forces had attacked the White house. The man reasonable for this treachery and needless lost of life. Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha. Many members of the Uchiha family who were soldiers apparently had planned this for years. It is only thanks to two very dedicated soldiers that we received this information about the attack at all. These two are heroes of our nation. Their names are Colonel Mikoto Uchiha, and her son Lieutenant Itachi Uchiha. They managed to tell me about the attack 1 hour before it toke place. But the Uchiha were successful in killing the leaders of this great country. The senators and the House of Representatives were also killed. It shames me to see soldiers betray the country they were meant to protect. Also, I am here to tell you all. That yesterday all of the leaders were found guilty of treason and have been sentenced to death by firing squad. I will not let them live for years to come appealing to the court system. Their for, in 3 days time, the sentence will be carried out at U.S. Namikaze Air Force Base in Washington, at 1200 hour s or 12 p.m. local time. This broad cast of the execution will be nationwide and will take priority. Since everyone has a right to see this in person. The families and friends of the heroes stated earlier shall have first priority at the execution, but everyone is welcomed to attain. Please keep in mind that this is an execution. There is one last thing to address in this press conference. Since all of the leaders died in the attack at the White house. I have assumed control of the United States of America. I assure you that I will live up to all of your exceptions. I will lead this country and hopefully you, the American people, will not suffer in this troubled time." Minato's speech ended. He walked off the stage as many people were clapping at his speech. He smiled. They had bought it.

_**(3 days later 12:00, **__**U.S. Namikaze Air Force Base**__**)**_

The longest 3 days in American history were finally over. 1000s of people came out to see the traitors be executed. All of the families of the men and women who died trying to save others were crying out for their blood. 50 soldiers were in 2 lines of 25. The front line nearing while the lined behind them stud up. The last 3 men of the mutiny were bagged and awaiting execution.

"Now may I have your attention please? The first man is named Brigadier General Neal Uchiha. He was responsible for the death of President Hiashi Hyuga's youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga." Minato stated for the crowd to hear his crimes. "She was on her first mission at the age of 18 when she died because Brigadier General Neal refused to send a pilot and chopper to save 5 soldiers who completed their mission. So _he_ could take the credit." He stated with a small smile. He knows that Brigadier General Neal Uchiha was dead, but the people needed to _see_ him die. Brigadier General Neal Uchiha was lead to the middle of the field. He was placed on a big red X in the field. The bag was removed from his head the blind fold taken off and the gag removed. The two soldiers walked away slowly. "Brigadier General Neal Uchiha for your crimes you have been sentence to death. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" He knew that he couldn't the man's tongue was cut out. But the people needed to see that Minato gave the man a chance. He waited a moment. "Very well then." He nodded at Captain Hana.

She nodded back. "Both lines prepare to fire." All 50 soldiers readied their M16A4's.

"Ready..." Minato Shouted.

All troops cocked their guns.

"Aim..."

All 50 troops toke aim.

"FIRE!"

All 50 of the troop's gunfire sounded as one. The man fall over died. The two soldiers ran up to him and covered him with a blanket so the no one could see his shot up body. They carried him off to a truck. He didn't deserve a funeral car.

"This next man is named Major General Negito Uchiha. He was responsible for the lack of the guard at the White house and for the leak of America defense secrets. Major General Negito Uchiha do you have anything to day say before your sentence is carried out?" Again this man's tongue was cut out. "Very well." He looked at Hana.

"Prepare to fire!" She yelled.

All of the troops readied their guns.

"Ready..." Minato shouted.

The troops cock their guns.

"Aim..."

They toke aim.

"FIRE!" The traitor Uchiha was shot to death by the 50 men. The same two soldiers came out and did the same thing. They weren't very nice when they tossed him in the truck. And at last. The final man was brought forward. Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha.

"This man. Is the mastermind behind the attack on the White House 10 days ago. He has tried to kill many sons and daughters of this great country; he has caused too many die. Many sons and daughters of America were killed because of him. And now, it's time he paid back that blood with his own. "Minato stated to the crowd and to all thus watching at home. Again he was lead to the big red X in the middle of the field. "Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha do you have anything to say before you die?" He said nothing. "Very well." He nodded at Captain Hana once more.

"Ready weapons."

Minato gave them a moment.

"Ready..." He smiled. All his plans were finally about to be complete.

All 50 troops toke aim.

"Aim..."

They all toke aim.

"FIRE!" 50 shots fired one last time. And Lieutenant General Tekka Uchiha was at last died. _'Now that that's taken care of. All I need to do is secure my position as President.'_

_**(One week later. Minato had called for all of his offices in his own military group in front of him.)**_

"Now that that's over, it's time for some promotions I think." Minato was setting down in soon to be his new president's chair. In front of him were Shizune, Itachi, Naruto, Hana, Tsume, Mikoto, and Kushina. And Tsunade and Jiraiya were behind him. "I know it's been long past due for this, but I needed to wait for, um, vacancies for the job. Now than. Kushina Namikaze, you have been promoted to General. Congratulations." He handed her the new stars that came with being General. _**(General of the Army is 5 stars General is 4 stars, Lieutenant General is the 3 star General, Major General is 2 stars and **__**Brigadier General is 1 star.)**_

"Moving on. Mikoto Uchiha you have been promoted to Lieutenant General. Congratulations." He handed her new stars. "Tsume Inuzuka you have been promoted to Major General Congratulations." He handed her new stars. "Itachi Uchiha, you've been waiting for this for a long time. Haven't you."

"I told you when I first started to work under you that I will not accept promotions until my family's wrongs have been righted."

"And they have young Itachi. You have been promoted to Brigadier General." Minato told him with a smile.

"Um, but sir what about you? Aren't you the General?" Itachi asked him.

"Itachi, I have been known as the General of the Army for some time now. And I think 5 stars looks a lot better than 4 don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well moving on. Shizune you have been promoted to Colonel. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Hana Inuzuka you also have been promoted to Colonel. Congratulations."

She accepted her promotion with a smile.

"And lastly Naruto..."

Naruto stud at attention ready to receive his promotion."

"... Good job on you mission, your dismissed." Minato said with a smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

SMACK

General of the Army Minato Namikaze was now nursing a large bump on his head.

"MINATOOOO!" Kushina had a dangerous look in her eyes and her face.

"Ok ok, I just wanted a little payback for the wine thing." Kushina scuffed. "Now Naruto Namikaze, you have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Congratulations." Naruto was happy.

"Um, sir, I still wish to be in the field. With your permission."

"Yes that's fine. Now our group name is called Phoenix the Rebirth Flame. And each individual are its feathers. We will cleanse this place of the rotten and corrupted. And a new America will rise from its old ashes. Naruto, I'm afraid we can't do anything to Umbrella until I am the president in name and title. And I have the people's trust."

"That's alright. I've waited 5 years to get this close. I'm not worried about waiting 5 more." Naruto said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Well now, time to get to work." Minato said with a smile. His plan was almost complete. Just need to do two more things.

_**Narrator:**__In the months that followed Minato was sworn in as president. Using his group __Phoenix The_ _Rebirth Flame Minato's rise to power was all but complete. Using his power and his control over the military Minato had assumed control of the USA. No one spoke against him. Then when his term would have been over the people had loved him so much because he cared more about them then any big business. He was elected again. All big businesses submitted to him but one. When he was in control, the common people were no longer living in a recession. The notional dept dwindled till there was nothing left. The number of homeless and jobless went down to nothing with time. The people loved him so much that they didn't want another leader. All they wanted Minato to stay in office for as long as he could. Minato had succeeded. Power was his, and now, the people kept him as the first only Soldier President. One who would not bind to the wills of others._

_**(1 year and 7 months after the massacre at Washington D.C.)**_

Naruto was lying in bed. He was forced into a vacation by his father and *cough* mothers *cough*. It was a big bed and he was alone. He got up walk in the bath room to take a shower. After a 10 minute shower he went into the kitchen, he was looking for the girls he went to bed with; he thought it strange he woke up a little cold. He made himself some ramen, and then he saw the note on the fridge. It read...

_Dear Naruto_

_We all went to the store, and naughty store, to get something for us to eat, and use, for tonight. Seeing as you had nothing left in the fridge but instant ramen, and we broke the last one, so we'll be back in a few hours._

_Love Hinata, Tayuya, Anko, Karin and Kin. 10am_

Naruto was grinning like an idiot. Only he could sleep with so many wonderful women. Although he got from his dad. His got 3 women. His mom, Tsume, and Mikoto. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Fugaku. Your ex is now my mother in law. Well... just about. Naruto was looking outside, it was 12pm and they left at 10 am so what the hell. When he was done with his lunch he got dressed grabbed his duffle bag that he still hadn't unpacked and started to take a walk outside to clear his head. He walked into the street and past cars that were on fire some upside down, and many blood splatters all over the place. He reached into the left side open packet in his duffle bag and grabbed two shotguns. The first was a SPAS-12 with a grip; the other was a Model 1887. The cocked his SPAS-12 by putting the grip to his elbow joint to cock it, and just did the lever action required to load the 1887. Naruto put out a cigarette that was still lit.

"Let's kill these bitches." Naruto said to no one but himself.

Pulling back you can see that the town that Naruto is in is a small city. A sign with a bloody hand print on it said 'Welcome to the mountain town of Konoha.' Pop. 2500. Small fires were every ware. Blood was on pretty much every house and building in the town.

But... on a hill overlooking the town, was a figure. This figure was staring at Naruto.

"hehehe. Well... Naruto... it looks like your fully grown now..."

The End?


End file.
